


I'm a Shinobi

by Randomana83



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Multi, Reader-Insert, Romance, modern reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 57,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomana83/pseuds/Randomana83
Summary: You are somehow transported in the world of Naruto. This is a dream come true for you. Now you're going have a life-changing adventures and romance. (Various characters x fem reader)





	1. Prologue

“Ok. What anime should I watch now?” You said to yourself.

You're lying on your bed, scrolling Crunchyroll. You been marathoning Black Butler last week and Soul Eater the week before that. Then you saw 'Naruto’ pass by.

“It's been two years since the show ended and the last time I read the manga. What the hell. I'll watch it. But, just pre-shippuden.” You mutter.

You click on the first episode and waited for the ad to finish. You really hate the ads on the website. It was over, but it wasn't loading up. The screen turn blue, then your entire laptop turn blue.

“What the hell? Did my laptop crash!? I just got that!” You shouted.

The blue color somehow escape the computer screen and began to cover up your room. You fled to the door and try to open the door. The door wouldn't open and you began to turn harder. Nothing. The blue light suddenly reaches to you and everything went black.

 

You open your eyes to see the sun shining on your face. Getting up you notice you're in a forest. But, it looks different, it looks animated? You look down at your (s/c) hands to see that they're also animated.

Shock. You ran towards the lake to see your reflection. As you're running, you notice that you're running a lot faster then you normally run. You reach the lake and saw yourself.

“Oh my God high up in heaven!” You cried.

Your whole body was something straight out of a anime! Your (h/l) (h/c) is gently blown by the breeze. Your (e/c) orbs are shining brightly as ever. But the weird thing is, you're age has changed to 12 year old!

“What is this?” You ask yourself.

You walked around the woods for 15 minutes, until you finally reach a road. You felt you needed to head on a particular direction. Another 10 minutes and you saw a gate straight ahead. That looks like the hidden leaf gate. But that's impossible.

However, it is possible because there is a small shed with two familiar faces. How? It can't be Izumo and Kotetsu! Am I in 'Naruto’? Not wanted to see by them, you threw a rock behind.

“Who's there?” Izumo ask.

“Let's go check it out.” Kotetsu suggest.

Both ninja ran to the other side of the post to investigate. Now's my chance. You ran in the gates and head towards where the Hokage is. Wow everything is so big and real. You look up to see the Hokage's faces up in the mountain.

“I'm really in 'Naruto’. It's all real.” You exclaim.

Oh no. You're about to fan girl. You have to keep it inside or you'll be branded crazy.

You continue running to the Hokage tower when an idea occurred. Can I jump like a Ninja? You jump and to your joy, you did. You smile as you feel the wind all around you. It feels like flying. You made it to the tower in minutes.

You're in front of the Hokage’s office, playing with your fingers nervously. What are you going to say to them? 'Hi. I'm from another universe and you guys aren't real?’ You need to think of a lie. Here goes nothing. You knock on the door.

“Enter.” A voice said.

You enter the room and saw the third Hokage smoking his pipe and signing papers. So, I'm in the era before Shippuden.

“What can I help you with, little girl?” He ask.

“Umm I need a place to live.” You mumble quietly hoping he couldn't hear that.

“Where are your parents?”

“Gone.”

What? It's true. Your parents doesn't exist. So it's only half true.

“I'm sorry to hear that. Where are you from originally?”

“A village call Usa. It no longer exists and I have no family left. Konoha is the only place close.”

The Hokage is rubbing his chin and looking at your (e/c) eyes to see if you're lying. He saw no evil and no lie in them. He believes her.

“Tell you what.” He said. “I'll give you money for rent if you join the academy. I can tell you'll be a fine kunoichi.”

Join the academy and become a Ninja like Naruto and the others? Hell yas! You almost exploded with glee, but you manage to crack a smile.

“Yes I'll do it Hokage-sama. You accept me in the village and in turn I'll become a shinobi to protect it.” You said while bowing.

Sarutobi chuckled at you bowing at him. Then his face turns serious.

“I should tell you that graduation is in three weeks. You need to study and train hard if you want to pass. I need your name to register you.”

“No problem. My name is (f/n) (l/n).”

“Now I should take you to your new apartment. Follow me now please.”

You and the Hokage were walking for 20 minutes and stop at a apartment complex. This is Naruto's house. I get to be neighbors with Naruto? This is awesome. He handed you the keys and a envelope with money. He told you the money is for food and clothes.

“I hope this satisfy you. If you have any questions or need anything, you can come to me. Alright?”

You nodded your head.

“Oh. Welcome to Konoha, (f/n).” He said walking away.

You headed inside your house and unpack, only to realize that you have nothing on you. Great. What are you going to do for the rest of the day? I should visit Naruto. You headed upstairs and knock on his door. You heard footsteps and the great Naruto is standing right in front of you! You nearly fainted of him looking at you. Be cool. Be cool.

“Hi. I'm (f/n) (l/n) and I just moved in. I just wanted to meet my neighbors.” You said smiling brightly at him.

Naruto blush when you smile at him. No girl or anyone smile at him before.

“I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the Hokage. Believe it!” Naruto shouted.

“Well then, I should start calling you Naruto-sama because I believe in you.” You said.

You look at him with your face in a light blush. Since watching the show, you knew he can be Hokage because he never gives up.

“No one's ever believe in me before.” Naruto said nearly tearing up.

“As long as you work hard, be honest, and never give up. I know you can.” You said.

Then your stomach suddenly growl. You gasp and blush in embarrassment. You touch your stomach in order to quiet down. However, your stomach only growl. Stupid, stomach. You ruined a moment.

“(F/n), you hungry? I know a great ramen place. Come on, it'll be my treat.” Naruto suggested.

Eating at the famous ichiraku ramen is something you always wanted to try. You can officially die happy. You nodded your head and wrap your arm around his.

“Let's go!” You shout.

The two of you began to walk towards ichiraku. I can't believe it. My first friend. I actually have a friend and she doesn't hate my guts. She's very pretty. She's more prettier than Sakura-chan. I'll will always protect her. Believe it. Naruto thought.


	2. First day of school

You woke up with a big yawn. Mornings are not your best friend. Today is the first day of entering the academy. And you are excited to not only learn to be a Ninja, but to meet the main characters. Naruto is the only one you hang out with over the weekend. He showed you around the village. Sure, many people stare at you like you have a death wish. But you didn't care. Not one bit.

After eating breakfast, you knock on Naruto's door. No answer. That's right. Naruto always comes to school late. I want to make a good impression, so I can't come late. You went back and change into you Ninja outfit. It's a turquoise blouse that shows your fishnets armor, turquoise skirt that has a opening on the right side with black shorts, and blue sandals. You look at yourself in the mirror and put your hair in a (h/s). You look like you belong there.

You headed out to the academy beaming. You were greeting the other villagers. They greeted back to you. The villagers are so nice to you, but so mean to Naruto. You don't know what to feel. You arrive at the academy and were told to go to the office. You told them your name and you learn that Iruka will be your sensei. Alright, I'll be in Naruto's class. A chunin came by and ask for you.

You follow him and led you in front of the classroom. The chunin knock on the door and you heard Iruka stops his lesson. Iruka opens the door and looks at you. Ahh! It's Iruka sensei! I want to hug him so bad. Be cool. Be cool. The chunin whispers at his ear. Iruka look down at you and smiles. He motions for you to follow him. Stepping inside, you see most of your favorite characters. There's Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Shino, Sakura, Choji, and Ino.

“Class, we have a new student today. Everyone this (f/n) (l/n). Please make her feel welcome. (F/n) tell us about yourself.” Iruka introduces me.

“Hello my name is (f/n) and I hope we can be friends. I'm going to be the greatest friend you'll ever have. And that's a promise!” You yell giving off a pose.

The girls, minus Hinata look at you if you are crazy. The boys, however look at you with admiration and are blushing. You sweat drop off their reaction. Maybe you shouldn't have done that pose. Oh well. What's done is done.

“Thank for that, (f/n). You can sit next to Naruto or Sasuke.” Irkua said.

You immediately choose to sat next to Naruto. Because let's face it, Sasuke will not acknowledge your existence and you'll have to deal with the fan girls. *Cough* Ino *cough* Sakura.

Many of the kids gasp when you choose to sit next to Naruto instead of Sasuke. Naruto cheered when you choose him and hug you. Even Sasuke look surprise at this. He was so sure that you'll be another fan girl and sit next to him. This one's different than the others Sasuke thought.

“She chose Naruto? Is she blind?”

“(F/n) can do so much better.”

“That girl knows better than to sit next to Sasuke.”

“Naruto's way out of her league. How did he got a girl like like that?”

“Everyone be quiet and pay attention!” Iruka shouted at them.

The class stopped talking and Iruka resume teaching. The topic of about genjutsu and how to spot, create, and get out of them. You know how to get out. You need to disturb your chakra flow and yell out, 'release’. However, you still payed attention and took notes. Iruka taught the hand signs of a standard genjutsu. Making hands signs is not an easy thing to do. You keep messing up. Oh no! Iruka is calling them one by one.

You're not the only one struggling. Naruto and Kiba are not doing the hand signs right. Come on (f/n). You can do it. Boar, sheep, bear, goat! I did it. You look up and realized that Naruto is next. After him, it's you!

“Naruto, show me what you got.”

Naruto gave Iruka a smirk and did the hands sign correctly. Iruka has his eyes widened and blood came out of his nose.

“Naruto! Teme!” Iruka cried out after being released by the genjutsu.

Iruka punch Naruto in the back of the head. Naruto yelp and told him that they can envision any type of illusion. Iruka was lost at words and gave him a barely passing grade. What was the illusion? I want to know.

“(F/n), you're next please step up in front of the classroom.” Iruka kindly said.

You gulp and walk very slowly to him. You can feel eyes staring at you. You hate when people stare at you.

“You can do it, (f/n)-chan!” Naruto cheered.

You blush and nodded your head. You're determined to succeed at this. You took a deep breath and concentrate your chakra. Boar sheep bear goat. You did hand sign correctly. You envision putting Iruka in a forest where they're bunnies and snake are talking to you.

“Release! Good job, (f/n). You pass.” Iruka said.

You skip joyfully to your seats and gave Naruto a high five. Everyone pass the genjutsu test and Iruka couldn't be more prouder. After that, Iruka said it was time for a lunch break. He poof away, leaving the students to walk around for an hour socialize. Oh no! I didn't pack any lunch. Now I'm going to be hungry and cranky!

Your stomach growl when you saw your classmates eating their food. You tried not to think about and began to doodle on your notebook.

“E-excuse me. You don't have lunch?” A timid voice ask.

You turn around behind you and notice Hinata is the one talking to you.

“Um no I don't. I forgotten to pack mine.” You said giving her a closed eye smile.

“You can have some of mine…. If you want.” Hinata offer.

“Oh no. I can't take your lunch. It's my fault for being irresponsible for not making one.” you said

“I insist.” She said quietly while blush.

Knowing that there's no argument with her, you sigh and took two carrot sticks and a small piece of her chicken.

“Ah! (F/n)-chan! You have no food and I didn't share mines to you! What kind of friend am I?!” Naruto shouts.

He gave you one of his rice balls. You thank him and ate the only foods you have. You were still hungry, but not as much that your stomach growls. Choji turn around to gave you.

“Oi. You don't have food? Here you can have half of my bbq chips.” He said giving you the half empty bag.

“Wow Choji, giving food to someone else. You must have a crush on this girl.” Shikamaru tease him.

“Shut up! I only gave her those chips because I don't want them anymore.” Choji argue with his face beet red.

“Beside I really want to try out the chocolate covered chips.”

You laugh and thank him for the chips. Eating the chips has now satisfy your hunger. You made small talk with Hinata. Something you always wanted to do.

“Hinata, Choji, Naruto. I will repay your kindness tomorrow. And that's a promise!” You vow to them.

They keep telling you today you shouldn't but, you weren't having it. Iruka came by the class and resume teaching again. I'm loving at here. I made more friends with my favorite characters. However, I need to train for three weeks in order to graduate. I think I can do it.

The next day of school, you kept your promise to the three of them. When lunch came around, you gave them bentos. You made Hinata, zenzai. Choji, Korean BBQ. For Naruto, pork cutlet ramen.

“How did you know!?” All of them shouted.

“Oh. I know everything.” You said giving them a wink to the readers.


	3. Graduation

This is it. Tomorrow the day where everyone, except Naruto graduate. You try helping him with the shadow clone technique. However, he can't seem to do it. You guessed it's because you can't change the story and Naruto is meant to fail the test. You on the other hand, know that you're going to pass. Ninjutsu and genjutsu came easy to you. But, Taijutsu is the one you struggle with the most. Luckily, Naruto helped you with that and you improved. You were almost close to beating Sasuke. And that's saying something.

You went outside to witness Naruto being chase by other ninjas. Looking up, you saw the Hokages were painted on. You giggle at this and went ahead towards the academy. Knowing that Naruto is going to be late you took a seat next to Kiba. Akamaru wag his tail when he saw you. You petted the kawaii puppy and waited for Iruka to show up. He did along with Naruto.

“Because Naruto failed last time, everyone has to do the transformation jutsu again.” He announced.

Everyone groan and began to glare daggers at him. You gave him a sympathetic simile at him to lighten his mood up. Everyone form a line and Sakura went first.

“Transform!” Sakura yell.

She transform into Iruka perfectly. That girl knows chakra control and she's smart. If Sasuke doesn't exist, she'll be the strongest one. Yep I believe that theory.

“Excellent Sakura. Great technique.” He praise.

“Yay! Did you see me, Sasuke?” Sakura ask.

Sasuke ignore her. More and people went and it was Naruto’s turn. Here it comes.

“What a drag to do this.” Shikamaru complain.

“Oh that Naruto. Always paying for his mistakes” Ino added.

“Transform!”

Naruto turn into a naked girl and Iruka had blood coming out of his nose. You held in your laughter. It's so much funnier seeing it in person. Iruka scowled at him and call in for the next person, which was you. You were born ready for this.

“Transform!” You shouted.

Like Sakura, you turn into Iruka perfectly. Right down to the details of his scar.

“You pass, (f/n).” Iruka said.

 

You waited by the faces for about a couple of minutes. Iruka and Naruto came through and were shock to see you smirking at them.

“(F/n)-chan, what are you doing here?” Naruto ask.

“Well I know you're gonna get caught eventually and clean this up. So, I wanted to help my best friend.” You explained.

“You don't have to do that, (f/n). This isn't your mess.” Iruka said.

“I want to Iruka sensei.”

“Alright. You can help.”

You smile and grab a brush and help Naruto clean the statues.

“Honestly Naruto, I'm at my wit's end with you. You're going to stay here all night if you have to clean every spot.” Iruka said.

“Who cares. It's not like I have anybody to go home to.” Naruto responded.

You stop scrubbing and look down at Naruto in sadness. Iruka realize that he touch a nerve.

“Hey Naruto. If you finish early, I’ll take you and (f/n) to ichiraku.” Iruka proposed.

You and Naruto began to scrub harder in order to eat that tasty ramen.

 

The three of you are at ichiraku, enjoying the ramen. You order different everytime you go there because you want to taste all the flavors. Tonight's flavor is miso soup.

“Why Naruto? Why did you defaced the Hokages? Don't you know who they are?” Iruka asked him.

“Of course I do. They're the strongest shinobi in the hidden leaf. And one day I'm going to surpassed them and become the greatest Hokage to ever lived. And everyone would stop disrespecting me.” Naruto answer.

“I know you can do it Naruto. Hold on to that dream and never let go. No matter what anyone says.” You said encouraging him.

Naruto blush at your speech and pull you to a hug. Pink tint form your (s/c) face. You hugged him back and went back to your eating.

“Hey, Iruka sensei. Can I ask a favor?” Naruto ask.

“You want another bowl?”

“Can I wear your headband?”

“Absolutely not. Only a Ninja can wear one. That's the point of them.” Iruka said.

“Tomorrow I'm going to be wearing one.” I said.

“Of course you are. You're my favorite student.” Iruka said.

Tomorrow it's going to be a big day.

 

Sasuke walked in the room holding a headband in his hand. All the fangirls congratulate him. Sasuke being Sasuke ignore them and walk to your desk.

“(F/n), you're next. The testing room is three doors down.” Sasuke said.

“Thank you.” You said.

“Good luck.” He said.

Did Sasuke Uchiha just wish you luck? You didn't have time to think and head down the room. You enter and saw Iruka and Mizuki sitting. Next to them, is a table with headbands. You wanted to attack Mizuki for manipulating Naruto and hurting Iruka.

“Just do three shadow clones and you pass your class.” Iruka said.

You smile sweetly at him. But, you send a quick glare at Mizuki. Both men didn't notice this.

“Shadow clone jutsu!” You cried out.

You hear poofing all around you. You turn around and saw that you made 7 clones. All of them look exactly like you and they're healthy looking.

“You pass, (f/n). Congrats. Pick a headband and tell Naruto that he's next.” Iruka said.

You nodded and went to the table to grab three headbands. You went back to the classroom and show everyone that you pass.

“Wait a go, girl!” Kiba said giving you a high five.

“Of course she pass. She's probably one of the top 10 rookies.” Shikamaru said yawning.

“Naruto, you're next.” You told him.

He smile at you and ran to the testing room. Your bangs are covering your eyes, giving you a gloomy look. Poor Naruto. He's gonna be heartbroken for the rest of the day. I wish I can tell about Mizuki. But I can't, I have to let it play out.

You're outside the school with the other kids. All the parents are so happy for their kids. You wish your parents were here. What would that say? You look over by the swing and saw Naruto all depressed.

“I heard that he's the only one that didn't pass.”

“Serves him right. Imagine a monster like him becoming a Ninja?”

“Shut up! Both of you shut up!” You yell angrily at those two women.

They look at you in shock.

“You're the monsters for judging a person that you don't know!”

Everyone look at you, even Naruto. Oh no. You must have embarrassed him. You ran away from them. You ran not too far, to spy on Naruto. You see Mizuki approaching him. This is the part where he tells Naruto to steal the forbidden scroll. I'll follow him tonight.

It's night and you follow your best friend around. You witness Naruto entering an stealing the forbidden scroll. So far, he hasn't notice your presence. You decide to confront him.

“Oh hey, (f/n)-chan. Look what I got! It has all the jutsu that ever invented.” Naruto perk up.

This interests you and you took a peek inside. You ignore Naruto complaining about the multi shadow clones and focus on the water techniques. Water style: Raging waves and Water style: Water bullets. You quickly memorize these two.

“Naruto (f/n)! Give me back the scroll! Now!” Iruka shouted at you two.

“It's okay, Iruka sensei. I learn the jutsu, so you have to let me pass.” Naruto explained.

“What are you talking about?” Iruka ask.

Mizuki suddenly appears and try to coax Naruto into giving him the scroll. However, you grab the scroll and threw to Iruka. Iruka tells you guys to run and you ran with Naruto. Remember what part of the woods where Naruto master the jutsu, you stop and waited.

You guys stop panting when you heard voices coming your way. Mizuki confronted Iruka for secretly hating Naruto.

“Oi Naruto, you want to learn why the whole village hates you? Why your own sensei hates you? That's because you're the nine tailed fox that attacked the village 12 years ago!” Mizuki announced. “The same monster living inside you that killed Iruka’s parents!”

Shock and disbelief written all over his face. He is too distracted, to not notice Mizuki threw a giant shuriken at him. Iruka threw himself over and got hit.

“It hurts doesn't it! The feeling of being alone. I know because I been there. I pull pranks just to be acknowledge.” Iruka tearfully confess.

Now in rage, you did the hands sign for the new jutsu you memorize.

“Water style: raging waves!” You call out.

A giant wave of water came out of your mouth and hit Mizuki. Your waves manage to send him breaking two trees. However, Mizuki quickly recover and charge at you.

“You bitch!” Mizuki cried out.

He punch you in the stomach and pull your hair. You hate having your hair get pulled. Mizuki then kick you and you landed next to Iruka.

“Naruto is not the demon. He is-” Iruka began.

“Naruto Uzumaki.” You finish.

“You three are dead!” Mizuki shouted.

Naruto put the scroll down and look at him angrily.

“If you ever lay on (f/n) and my sensei again. I'll kill you.” Naruto said. “Multiple shadow clone jutsu!”

About 100 Naruto came out and surrounded us. Mizuki realize that he's screwed. All of the Naruto attack him and beat him for hours. Mizuki was all bloodied up and won't be able to move for days.

“Naruto close your eyes. I want to give you something.” Iruka said.

Naruto did as he was told and closed his eyes. You smile at this beautiful moment. This is what started the amazing plot.

“You can open now.”

He did and saw that Iruka gave him his headband. Naruto began to cry with tears of joy and you gave him a closed eye smiled.

“Look (f/n)-chan! I'm a Ninja like you. This is the happiest day of my life!” He cried out.

You grab both of his hands and jump around him in celebration. Your cheers echo in the woods.


	4. Team seven

You have now stitch the headband to the lower left corner of your skirt. You did it to all three of them. You put on your clothes and Ninja gear. You squeal when you saw yourself wearing a shuriken holster and a pouch. Today you're now a genin. This is where your adventures start.

Stepping outside, you jump your way to the academy. You wanted to sit next to Sasuke. Not because of his good looks, but because you literally wanted front seat of the kiss. Ooh I'm so evil. You made it to class and saw that Sasuke wasn't there yet. You took the seat next to the window and waited.

Seconds after you sat down, Sasuke showed up and took a seat next to you. He didn't just sat on the other side of the table, he sat right next to you. Your arms are just brushed against each other.

“Hello.” You sing-song to him.

“Good morning.” Sasuke mutter.

More and more people came in and began the socialize. You took out a paper and sketch the Hokage's monument. Back in the real world, you always sketch and doodle. Even in college you did. Naruto came and smile at you, but he then frown when he saw Sasuke next to you.

“Hey (f/n)-chan, let's sit somewhere else. Away from that show off.” Naruto said.

“Like she'll sit next to a loser.” Sasuke said.

“What do you like her or something?”

“Hn.”

Naruto gave up sat in the other side of the table. You gave him an apologetic smile and resume drawing. You heard Shikamaru telling Naruto that this class isn't for drop outs.

“Oh yeah? What's this, Shikamaru? It's my headband.” Naruto boast.

“Told you he becomes a genin like us.” You said.

The door slam open and everyone look to see Sakura and Ino trying to get in. Crap. I completely forgot about the fan girls. You saw Naruto blushing when he saw Sakura. Poor Naruto. She always rejects him.

“Hey Sakura-”

“Out of my way!” Sakura yell pushing Naruto away.

“G-good morning Sasuke. Mind if I sit next to you?” Sakura ask.

“Hey I was about to sit next to Sasuke!” Ino yell.

“To bad! I got here first!” Sakura said.

“Oh my God! You can have my seat!” You yell.

Just at you're starting to get up, Sasuke grab your arm. You look at him and saw that his eyes says, 'stay’. You remain in your seat.

What's so special about Sasuke? Naruto thought. Why does he get the girls. I want (f/n)-chan and Sakura-chan to sit next to me. Naruto is right in front of Sasuke. Both boys are glaring daggers at each other.

“Naturo! Stop glaring at Sasuke!” Sakura yells.

A boy in front of Naruto lean back and push him. Yes yes. You're seeing this with your own eyes! They're kissing! You burst into laughter so much that you fell out of your chair. You didn't care that you're on the ground. You continue laughing that tears came out of your eyes.

Noooo! I wanted (f/n)-chan to be my first kiss! I can't believe that I lost it to that teme! Naruto thought. Naruto of all people that I kiss. If I wanted to kiss someone, it would be (f/n). She's smart, strong and cute. Wait what? Sasuke thought. Iruka appears and told the class to settle down. We're going to be assigned teams. What if I end up with a non-main characters? I'll be so screwed!

“Now for squad seven. This will be a four man squad instead of three, due to odd number of students graduated.” Iruka said. “Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno.”

Naruto put his arms up in joy, while Sakura hung her head.

“Sasuke Uchiha.”

Now Sakura has her hands up, while Naruto hung his head. Sakura made a face to Ino.

“And (f/n) (l/n).” Iruka finish.

Naruto once again put his arms up and you could have sworn that you saw Sasuke smiled. You look calm on the outside, but inside you want to jump around and hug all three. Kakashi is going to be your sensei. Yay!

Iruka finished assigning the teams and Naruto raise his hand.

“Iruka sensei? Why does an awesome Ninja like me have to be with a loser like Sasuke?” Naruto ask.

“Because Naruto, we need to balance the squad with the weak and the strong. You have the lowest grades and (f/n) has the highest.” Iruka explains.

Your eyes widen when you heard that you have the highest grades. No. It was suppose to be Sasuke. All the students mumble that the great Sasuke Uchiha has been surpassed by the new girl. You can feel Sasuke glaring at you and you sweat drop.

“After lunch, you'll meet your new sensei. I wish you all the best of luck.” Iruka said before poofing of somewhere.

“Sasuke-kun, we should eat together since we're gonna be teammates.” Sakura flirted.

“Hn” Sasuke said walking away.

“Hey Sakura-chan, you want to eat lunch together?” Naruto ask.

“Go away. You're so annoying.” She said.

Naruto look depressed and you were about to invite him to lunch when he did a sneaky face. You know that Naruto will ambush Sasuke and transform into him.

“Hey Sasuke, you should watch your back and not underestimate Naruto.” You told him.

He look at you like you're crazy. You never ship Narusaku, but you never ship Sasusaku as well.

“Like that loser will ever defeat me.” Sasuke says and walks away from you.

Well I tried. I tried to save the 3 of them from humiliation. Now it looks like that you're going to eat lunch alone.

“Hey (f/n), want to eat lunch with us?” Ino ask.

“Sure. I'll love to eat with you guys.” You answer.

You and Ino headed out to where Shikamaru and Choji are. You pull out your curry rice and began to eat.

“So (f/n), how does it feel to be in the same team as Sasuke?” Ino ask.

“To be honest, I think the only time I'll ever talk to him will be about battle formation.” You respond.

“I wonder who's going to be our sensei?” Choji ask them.

“Asuma”

“How do you know that?” Shikamaru ask me.

Crap! I thought I said it in my head. I'm sure I can of something.

“Isn't obvious? You guys are the Ino-Shika-Cho. It's tradition that someone from the Sarutobi clan to guide you.” You lie.

“She's right, Shikamaru. Asuma is the only member that's a Jonin.” Ino said.

Shikamaru look at me and roll his eyes saying that it's troublesome that you're always right. The four of you continuing eating. The boys ate in silence, while Ino is complement your looks.

“I love how your hair is a (h/s). It really frames your face.” She said.

“Thank you. I love your ponytail.” You said blushing.

“Hey is that Naruto? What's he doing?” Choji ask pointing at the building across.

The four of you look to see Naruto sneaking his way to Sasuke. He jumps in the window and tackles Sasuke.

“He better not lay a finger to Sasuke.” Ino threaten.

Hearing the beating, it went silent for a few seconds. Then 'Sasuke’ came out of the window.

“Yeah! I knew Sasuke will beat that punk.” Ino cheers.

“Well that's my cue the leave.” You said throwing away your garbage. “I have to help my teammate.”

“It was fun having you.” Choji said.

“It was. Next time we can go to eat at a restaurant or go cloud gazing.” You said leaving.

The three of you watch you leave. As soon you were out of sight, they talked about you.

“I wish (f/n) was part of our team. It'll be nice to have another girl.” Ino sigh.

“Me too. She's so nice and knows how to cook.” Choji agrees.

“That girl. She knows what I love.” Shikamaru said blushing.

 

You went inside the room to see that the real Sasuke is gagged and tied up. He looks at you and pink tint appears on his cheeks. Looks like that he's embarrassed that you saw him like this. You giggle at this and remove the gag.

“Told you, you shouldn't have underestimate him.” You brag at him.

“Shut up and untie me.” He barks.

“Why Sasuke, you hurt my feelings. I should just leave you there and cry in the bathroom.” You fake being hurt.

“Wait. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yell at you like that. Would you please untie me.” Sasuke apologize to you.

You accepted the apology and took out a kunai. You cut the ropes, thus setting him free. Now to look for that loser Sasuke thought.

“Please don't be mad at Naruto. He seems to hate your guts, but he really admires you. And deep down, he wants to be friends with you.” You beg.

Sasuke just looks at you and went out the door. You decide to follow him, to see that Sakura get own. Sakura spot's Sasuke and ran towards him. When she sees you, she frowns that the two are you are close to each other. She then talks about how they almost kissed and Sasuke denies any of that. He then ask for Naruto.

“You wanna know why Naruto is so annoying? It's because he wasn't raised right. He has no parents to teach him right from wrong. That's why he's always bratty.” Sakura stated.

“You have no idea what is like having no parents.” Sasuke said. “You're annoying.”

Sakura look like that her world has shatter in front of her. She looks depressed. You put your (s/c) hand on her shoulder.

“You can make this right. You can start being nice to Naruto.” You said.

“You're right, (f/n). I'm going to start being nice to him.” She declare.

You smile at her and started walking back to the academy. You stop and told her the one thing every fan want to say to her.

“By the way. You were going to kiss Naruto. That wasn't Sasuke. It was Naruto transform into him.” You said walking away.

“Ehhhhhhhh”


	5. Kakashi

“He's late!” Naruto complain to us.

Oh that Kakashi sensei. The three of them are in for a rude awakening. When watching the episode, no one knows how late is Kakashi. The last group left 40 minutes ago. You didn't mind waiting.

You sat by the window seat and you're sketching a tree with a bird's nest. You hear Sakura scolding at Naruto to sit down. He won't do it.

“Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure Kakashi sensei will be here any minute.” You spoke up.

“How do you know that he'll be our sensei.” Sasuke ask.

Crap! I did it again. They don't know that I'm not from this world.

“Um I um… I overheard Iruka sensei saying that Kakashi will lead squad seven.” You lie.

Sasuke and Sakura just stare at you as in they don't believe you. Who could blame them? You didn't believe yourself either.

Naruto made a scuffle noise that distracted both of them. You see him putting an eraser on top of the door.

“What are you doing?” Sakura ask.

“This is what he gets for being late.” Naruto says.

“Our teacher's a Jonin. You think he'll fall for something like that?” Sasuke ask.

“You be surprised, Sasuke. It'll work.” You said.

“Sasuke's right. You're so clueless.” Sakura agreed with him.

The door open and a certain sexy, one eye, man came in. The eraser bounce off his head. He fell for it? Sasuke thought.

“I'm so sorry, sensei. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen.” Sakura apologize trying to look innocent.

Girl, you need to stop lying. I know that you enjoyed it.

“Hahahaha. Looks like I got him. That what you get for being late.” Naruto said.

“It's your fault for not being aware of your surroundings.” You added.

Kakashi picked up the eraser and look at your team.

“Hmm, how do I put this? My first impression of you guys. I hate you all.” Kakashi said.

All four of you sank down in depression.

 

The five of us are at the roof. You're sitting between Sakura and Sasuke, but sitting above them. You're all facing Kakashi sensei.

“Why don't you all introduce yourselves.” Kakashi suggest.

“What are we supposed to say?” Sakura ask.

“Things you like, things you hate, hobbies, dreams for the future. Things like that.” He said.

“You go first.” Naruto demand.

“Alright. I'm Kakashi Hatake. I don't feel like telling you my likes and dislikes. I have lots of hobbies. And dreams for my future? Never really thought about it.” Kakashi stated.

“Well that was useless. All he ever told us was his name. Which you already knew.” Sakura said to you.

“You like reading and you hate people who abandon their friends. Your hobby is reading the 'Make out Paradise’ series.” You told him.

Everyone looks at you in shock.

“How do you know all this?” Kakashi ask.

“I saw your book sticking out when you enter the classroom. We were taught to value our friends and comrades” You lie again.

“You're very observant and nosy.” Kakashi scold and praise you at the same time. “Who's next?”

“Me! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup, hanging out with my best friend (f/n), and ramen that Iruka sensei buy's for me. I hate that I have to wait for three minutes after you pour water in the ramen. My future dream is to be the greatest Hokage ever and for everyone to treat me with respect. Believe it!” Naruto said.

Alright. Next”

I'm Sakura Haruno and what I like is… umm I mean who I like is. My hobbies are uh…. My future dream is…” Sakura couldn't stop squealing and looking at Sasuke.

“That's going to be your future wife.” You whisper to Sasuke.

He glare at you and visibly shudder at thinking being married to Sakura.

“And who do you hate?”

“Naruto!” She said.

Naruto looks so heartbroken and you patted him in the back.

“Next please.”

“I'm (f/n) (l/n) and what I like is making new friends, hanging out with my friends, and having friends. I hate that they are some people all alone out there, sad stories, and cinnamon. My hobbies are drawing, training, walking around the village, and more drawing. My future dream is to be the strongest kunoichi ever.” You finish.

“Wow. You're the last one.”

“I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I hate a lot of things. I only tolerate one person. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone.” Sasuke declares.

I hope he doesn't mean me Naruto thought. Sasuke-kun is so hot Sakura thought. Just as I thought Kakashi thought. Wow Sasuke, a little dark much? I wonder who he tolerates?

“I'm glad you're all unique in your own way. Tomorrow we start our mission.” Kakashi announced.

“What kind of mission?” You ask, knowing what it is.

“It'll be a survival mission.” Kakashi said.

“But we were always taught everything about survival back at the academy. That's why we're here.” Sakura argue.

“What do we need to survive?” Naruto ask.

Kakashi gave off a evil smile and chuckle at him.

“Why are you laughing? That was a normal question.” Sakura ask.

‘If I tell you, you wouldn't like it.” Kakashi warn.

“Just tell us.” You said rolling your eyes.

“Out of the 28 students that graduated, only 10 will be accepted as genin. The rest of them will be sent back the the academy. There's a 66% chance of failing” He answer.

You have to pretend to be shock as the three of them when you heard the news.

“There's a chance that we'll be sent back to the academy?” Sakura ask.

“Told you, you wouldn't like it. I'll be the one who decides whether you pass out fail. Bring your Ninja equipment and be there at the training ground at 5am” Kakashi said dismissing you four.

You all stood up, getting ready to leave.

“Oh and one more thing. Don't eat breakfast or you're gonna throw up.” He warn.

Kakashi poofed out of here, leaving Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke stunned. Screw you Kakashi sensei! I'm going to eat and show up at seven! And that's a promise!


	6. The bell test

You have just arrived at the training ground to see your teammates looking irritating and sleepy.

“Hello guys.” You greeted happily.

“You're late!” Naruto and Sakura yells at you.

You playfully stuck your tongue and sat on the ground. Even though you woke up at seven, you were still sleepy. I'll just close my eyes  for a couple of minutes.

Z’s start coming out of your head and Sasuke notice that you're asleep. He sat down and put your head on his lap.

“What are you doing to (f/n)-chan?” Naruto ask.

“She needs to be comfortable in order to pass  the training. If she doesn't, she'll slow us down.” Sasuke explains.

“I'm sleepy too, Sasuke-kun.” Sakura said and lean her head on his shoulder.

Like you, Sakura immediately doze off. Naruto watch in jealousy that the two girls he likes are sleeping on top of Sasuke. Kakashi sensei better hurry up or else Naruto thought. Another hour pass by and still no Kakashi sensei.

“I swear.” Naruto began. “I'm gonna-”

Whoosh. That woke you and Sakura up.

“Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. A black cat pass me and I had to take a different route.” Kakashi explain.

“You're late!” Sakura and Naruto yell.

You just gave him a thumbs up with a deadpan look. Sure you did. Kakashi puts a clock on top of the middle log and takes out three bells.

“You have till noon to get the bell or you won't get lunch and you'll be tied up the the log. Then I'll eat my lunch in front of you.” Kakashi said.

“Wait, there's only 3 bells and 4 of us. Why is that?” Sakura ask.

“That person will be sent back to the academy. There is a chance that the four of you will be sent back as well.” Kakashi answer. “You can use shurikens and kunais. If you don't have the intent to kill me, you won't get the bells.”

“Those weapons are dangerous.” Sakura whisper to you.

“You can't dodge an eraser, you wouldn't be able to dodge the kunais.” Naruto laughs.

“Class clowns are the first to go. A loser like you wouldn't achieve anything.” Kakashi tease.

This angers Naruto. He pulls out a kunai and ran towards Kakashi. You just simply watch Kakashi grab Naruto's hand and aim the knife at his head.

“I didn't say 'start’ yet. But you did it with the intent to kill me. I'm starting to like you guys already.” Kakashi smiles. “Start.”

You, Sasuke, and Sakura jump back to hide from your teacher. The purpose of this exercise is teamwork. I have to tell the others so we can pass. I'll tell Naruto first.

You watch Naruto attempt to fight Kakashi. Kakashi easily avoided his attacks while reading that perverted book. Naruto did the shadow clones. This is my chance. You jump next to Naruto.

“Naruto, we have to work together as a team to get the bells. Let's retreat to find the others.” You told him.

“No way! I'm getting the bells myself and be Hokage! Believe it!” Naruto said and charge at Kakashi.

“Naruto wait!” You call out.

You know what was coming next. But Naruto was an asshole for not listening to you, so you didn't warn him.

“Hidden leaf jutsu: A thousand years of pain!”

You watch Kakashi stuck his fingers inside Naruto's ass. Naruto went flying in the lake. Kakashi turn to look at you. Oh no! He's going to do it to me now! You jump back and perform a hand sign.

“Water style: Water bullets!” You summon.

Water shaped like bullets came out of your mouth. About 15 of them came out and went straight to Kakashi. He easily dodge all of them by jumping back. You felt exhausted after that.

“You're almost out of chakra.” Kakashi said. “You shouldn't have done that if you can't control it.”

Kunais and shurikens pierced at Kakashi. You knew he did the substitution jutsu already. This was your chance to retreat. Where are you Sasuke? You try finding him but you couldn't. Sasuke is at the direction in the Northeast. Wait how do I know that? You feel his chakra not too far from you.

Am I sensory type? You sense Kakashi near him and Sakura still hidden in the same spot. Guess I'm am. Cool! You jump toward Sasuke’s chakra is calling for you. You see Kakashi and Sasuke are standing in front of each other. Sasuke perform the hand sign.

“That's impossible. No genin can do that jutsu. It takes too much chakra.” Kakashi exclaims.

“Fire style: Fireball jutsu!”

A giant fireball appears and it hits Kakashi. You know that he did the substitution again. The log is Sasuke's greatest enemy.

“That's a skilled technique by the Uchiha clan. You're different from the other three.” He praise.

“Sasuke! We need to find Naruto and Sakura, to get these bells.” You said.

“Hn. You guys will only slow me down. Plus that jutsu of yours took to much of your chakra.” Sasuke said.

He charged at Kakashi again and threw a punch. Kakashi caught the punch. This time he kick him, but Kakashi caught it. Sasuke smirked and reach for the bells. Kakashi notice this and threw him away. Sasuke only managed to barely touch it.

Kakashi disappeared, leaving Sasuke flabbergasted and begun to search for him. You were about to warn him that Kakashi was on the ground, but it was too late. He pull Sasuke in the ground.

“I'll come back for you!” You yell running away and hiding. “ And that's a promise!”

You hide behind a tree and began to charge up your chakra like they do in Ninja Storm. You suddenly heard a scream. Sakura! I have to help her! You ran towards where Sakura was. Her chakra presence becoming stronger as you come closer to her.

There she was, standing around with a blank look on her face. Kakashi put her on a genjutsu. You put your hand on her shoulder.

“Release!”

“Huh? (F/n), we have to help Sasuke-kun! He's hurt!” Sakura yell, shaking you.

“Sakura, calm down. That was a genjutsu.” You told her.

She look relief when you said that. You grab her hand and pull her towards where Naruto is.

“Individually, us genin can't beat a Jonin. But if we use teamwork, we can.” You planned.

“Sorry! I have to find Sasuke.” She said running away from you.

That stupid girl! you! You ran after her in order to stop her. Sakura saw Sasuke’s head sticking out of the ground and fainted. Sasuke just look at her and then back to you.

“Can you help me get out of here? Please?” Sasuke ask.

“I told you I'll be back.”

You did the hand sign for ‘Raging Waves’ and turn the ground into mud. Sasuke got out of the mud and complain to you that you got him dirty. You were about to make a sassy remark when the timer set of. Looks like we fail. Oh well. We'll just give Naruto food and we'll be official become ninjas.

Sakura woke up and the three of you headed back to the logs. You let out a chuckle when you saw Naruto tied to a post. Kakashi came out and look disappointed with you.

“Did any of you get the bells?” Naruto ask us.

We all shook our heads. Naruto face fell.

“Looks like none of you got the bells. Hmm I decided that the four of you won't return to the academy.” Kakashi began.

“What, all I did was faint! Do we get points for fainting?” Sakura ask him.

“You, Naruto and Sasuke will be drop from the program permanently. Only (f/n) has pass.” Kakashi finish.

The three of them have angry and confused expression.

“What!? Why!?” Naruto ask.

“Why does (f/n) get to pass!? She didn't get a bell either!” Sasuke ask.

“Because (f/n) is the only one who got the point of this exercise. The three of you acted like brats instead of Ninjas.”

This angers Sasuke and went to attack him. Kakashi stopped him and step on his head.

“Hey! You can't step on Sasuke like he's some bug!” Sakura yelled.

“The three of you don't understand. Think. Why did we put you in teams?”

“I don't understand it.”

“It's so basic, teamwork. If you had work together, the four of you would have gotten the bells.”

“But they're only 3 bells!”

“I purposely pitted you guys together. To see if you overcome the situation. But I was wrong.”

Sakura widen her eyes as she didn't realize this. I tried helping them.

“Naruto! You were trying to do everything on your own. Everything. Sakura! You were busy looking for Sasuke and not help Naruto who was right in front of you. Sasuke! You thought that the others were beneath you that you didn't accepted (f/n)'s help and advice.” Kakashi explain while stepping harder on his head.

Kakashi step off him and walk to a memorial stone. These are the greatest shinobi that ever died. Kakashi explain to you guys what it was.

“Cool! I want my name to be there some day!” Naruto exclaims.

“You don't want that.” You told him quietly.

“Huh? Why?”

“KIA stands for ‘killed in action’” Sakura answer.

Naruto face fell and Kakashi said that he'll give them another chance.

“Everyone, but Naruto can eat. This is his punishment. If you feed him, you'll be punished as well. That goes for you too, (f/n).” Kakashi said poofing away.

You began to eat your lunch when you heard Naruto's stomach growling next to you.

“Here.”

You see Sasuke handing his bento to him.

“Sasuke-kun, what are you doing? You're going to get in trouble.” Sakura ask.

“He needs his strength if the three of us were to get the bells.” Sasuke explain.

“Here.”

“Sakura-chan?”

“I'm only doing this because I'm on a diet.”

“Here.” You said.

“(F/n)-chan? But why? You already pass.”

“You're my teammate and friend, Naruto. I'm always there for. And that's a promise.” You said.

Naruto looks tearfully at all of you. So much kind gesture all in one day. You began to feed him when dark clouds form your way. A deadly Kakashi appears and looked angry. You were the only one who wasn't terrified by this.

“You broke the rules! Any last words?” He ask.

“W-wait! We only broke the rules for the good of the team!”

“Yeah! For the good of the team! For the good of the team!”

“We're a team the four of us are one!”

“All is one and one is all!”

“‘The four of you are one’! That's your reason?!” Kakashi shouts. “You pass.”

You smile while the others looks so confused.

“Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum.  Right?” You quoted.

Kakashi looked at you with wide eye and gave you his famous closed eye smile. You fangirl inside. Be cool. Be cool.

“Starting tomorrow, we'll begin our first mission. Great job you guys.” Kakashi gave you all a thumbs up.

You all, minus Sasuke cheered. But you did see Sasuke smile a bit.

“Let's have some ramen! On me!” You offer.

To your surprise, Sasuke agreed. You began to go to ichiraku when Naruto called out.

“Hey! I'm still tied up!”


	7. To the land of waves

“Sasuke at point B.”

“Sakura at point C.”

“(F/n) at point D.”

It went silent and you're waiting for Naruto.

“Naruto at point A.”

“Naruto, you're late. Alright squad 7, move out.” Kakashi ordered.

All four of you chased after the black cat and keep our distance at the same time.

“What's the distance from the target?” Kakashi ask.

“About five meters. Waiting for the signal, sensei.” Naruto responded.

“Me too.” You said.

“Now!” Kakashi yells.

Everyone jump out of the hiding spot and Naruto tackle the cat.

“I got it!” Naruto cried as the cat is scratching his face.

“Can you verify the ribbon on his right ear?”

“Affirmative. We got a positive ID.” Sasuke confirms.

“Can't we get better mission than cats!? I hate cats!” Naruto yells.

His yelling causes the four of you to spazz out. Sakura went over and hit Naruto in the head.

 

You're in the Hokage's office, returning the cat to his owner and Kakashi gives him the report. You see the woman is squeezing the poor cat to death.

“No wonder that he ran away.” You said.

The woman hands the money to a couple of chunins and heads off. This is the day where you meet Tazuna, Zabuza, Haku, and more. Your heart is beating in excitement. The Hokage has a clipboard and began to read.

“Next mission for squad 7 is; babysitting the councillor's three year old, help his wife do shopping, digging potatoes in the-”

Naruto interrupted the Hokage saying that he wants a real mission and not do chores. You zone out of Iruka giving off a speech of honing your skills. You laugh when Kakashi hit Naruto in the head.

“Since you're determined to prove yourself, I'm going to assign you a C rank mission.” The Hokage gave in. “You'll be bodyguards.”

“Wow, really? Who are we guarding? A princess? A feudal lord?” He questions.

“Bring him in.”

“Kakashi sensei, our client's drunk.” You whisper.

A drunk Tazuna came in and drinking his liquor.

“Your sensory skills have improved.” Kakashi praise you.

“Am I supposed to be protected by those snot nose brats? Especially the short one with the stupid face?” Tazuna insulted.

“Heh. Who's the one with the stupid face?” Naruto ask.

The three of you look at each other and step up towards Naruto. You are slightly taller than Sasuke, follow by Sakura, and lastly Naruto. Naruto realize this and went to charge at Tazuna. Kakashi held him back and Tazuna expect you guys to protect him with your life.

 

You are between Naruto and Sasuke walking towards the Land of Waves. You hear Sakura asking Kakashi if they're Ninja in that country. Kakashi explain to her that they aren't any in small countries like that. He went into great detail about the hidden villages and kages. Kakashi assure her that they won't encounter a ninja at a C rank mission. Tazuna became worry. Geez. I wonder why?

“Are you okay, Mr. Tazuna? You look nervous.” You ask him with a fake concern.

“N-No. Everything's alright. Just a little hot that is.” Tazuna lie.

You continue walking when you saw a puddle near by. You glance at Kakashi and he notice. He put his finger in his mouth to indicate you won't tell anyone else. You nodded. You keep walking and you have your hand near your shuriken holster. Two mist Ninja came out of the puddle and wrapped chains around Kakashi.

Kakashi split into pieces and Sakura screams in fright. You know that Kakashi is alright, but you couldn't help to gag at the sight of fake blood.

“Protect the old man!” You shouted.

Only Sakura seems to hear you because she immediately jump in front of him armed and ready. One of the Ninja ran towards Naruto. Knowing that Naruto will freeze, you quickly perform your hand sign.

“Water style: Raging waves!”

The water pushes away the Ninja from Naruto. Sasuke the threw a shuriken and a kunai to pin the chains to a tree. Nice one Sasuke.

“I can't move.” One of them says.

Sasuke lands on top of their arms and kicks them in the face. One of them ran towards Sakura and Tazuna. You and Sasuke appear in front to protect them.

“Hi.”

You turn and saw Kakashi with two limp bodies. Took him long enough. I didn't think I can take one of them on.

“What the? Kakashi sensei. He was…” Naruto stutters.

“He used the substitution jutsu.” You explain pointing that the pieces of logs.

“Sorry for not helping you right away. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I want to know who are they targeting. I just didn't think you'll freeze like that, Naruto” Kakashi apologies.

Naruto looks down in shame, while Kakashi walks up to you guys.

“Nice leadership, (f/n). Good job Sasuke. You too Sakura.” Kakashi complemented.

“Hey.” Sasuke says. “You're not hurt are ya, scaredy cat.”

Naruto was about to pounce him in anger when Kakashi held him back.

“Sasuke, that wasn't very nice. No go apologize to Naruto.” You scold at him.

Sasuke only has a blank look on his face and ignored you.

“Everyone gets scared.This could happen to you too. You may never know. It could may happen in a couple of weeks.” You for shadow.

“Hn.”

“By the way Tazuna, we need to talk.” Kakashi said to him.

Tazuna tense up to this.

 

You guys are in the boat heading towards the country. The fog is so thick that your (h/c) turn into a lighter color.

“Mister Tazuna, I need to ask you something before we reach the pier.” Kakashi began. “I need to know why were these men after you. If you don't tell me, I'm afraid I have to end the mission once we reach the pier.”

“The one who wants to end my life is a short man who cast long deadly shadow. He's one of the wealthy man, the shipping magnet. Gato.” Tazuna answers.

“Gato? He's a businessman. Why would he be involve in your assassination?” Kakashi ask.

Haha. Gato means cat in Spanish.

Tazuna began to explain about the horrible things Gato has done. You lean your head on Naruto's shoulder in order for you to be relax. Sasuke glares at Naruto, wishing that you should be the one to lean on him.

“If I died, my adorable grandson would be devastated. He'll be like, “grandad? Where's my grandad?’ and my daughter would disowned the hidden leaf for abandoning her dad.” Tazuna guilty you.

Kakashi cave in and agreed to continue the mission. Tazuna looks at you readers and made a peace sign.


	8. Zabuza

You reach the shore and proceed to escort Tazuna to his house. This is where Zabuza attacks them. I hope I'm ready for this. Naruto threw a kunai at the bush. It has begins.

“Naruto, be careful. Those kunais are very dangerous.” Kakashi scold.

“But I saw something there.” He said.

“Naruto's right. I sense a Jonin level chakra.” You said.

Everyone pulled out their kunais and waited. Naruto threw his kunai again and it startled a white rabbit.

“Oh I'm sorry little bunny. I'm sorry.” Naruto cried cradling it.

“Kakashi sensei, that's a snow rabbit.  But their fur turns white when it's winter.” Sakura stated.

“You're right. This means that this rabbit is raised indoors.” He agrees. “Look out!”

A giant sword came flying towards you. You jump back to see the sword came close to slicing your face off. Ahhh! That could have hit me! You look calm on the outside. Zabuza appears standing on top of the sword.

“This is the Hidden Mist missing nin, Zabuza Momochi. (F/n) right. He's a higher level than you guys. Don't worry. I'll take care of this.” Kakashi lift his headband to reveal the sharingan.

Sasuke is probably wondering how Kakashi has the sharingan since it's a kekkei genkai belonging to the Uchiha clan. And Kakashi isn't one. You held his hand in order for him to relax.

“Whats a sharingan? What does it do?” Naruto questions.

“It's a doujutsu that can read all different types of ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. It can also copy one's technique.” Sasuke explain.

“I heard about you Copy Cat Ninja Kakashi. I have your name in my bingo book. But I'm here to kill the old man. I just have to beat you first.” Zabuza said.

He jump on top of the water and perform his hand sign.

“Ninja Art: Hidden Mist jutsu.”

A fog appears and surrounds the six of you. Sasuke held your hand even tighter and you felt him tremble a little.

“Sasuke, I'll protect you with my life. All of you.” Kakashi said with his close eye smile.

You let go of Sasuke’s hand and went to guard Tazuna. The others follow your lead. Excellent, (f/n) you're a natural born leader Kakashi thought.

Kakashi went to the water to fight Zabuza, only to have disappear. You gasp because you couldn't sense him. He must be concealing his chakra. You all look around but saw nothing with this fog.

“Everyone, be in your guard. Zabuza is known for his silent kills.” Kakashi warns.

“Sensei!” Sakura yells.

You gasp because the fog has thicken even more and Kakashi can't be seen. You grip your kunai even harder that it shook.

“Eight points.” Zabuza said. “Larynx, lungs, spine, liver, heart, kidneys, jugular, and subclavian artery. Which one is the killing point?”

“The heart.” You answer.

“Smart girl.” He said.

Kakashi soon appear in front of him and stab him in the stomach. You weren't surprise that Zabuza's blood turn into water. It's a water clone. Now it was Zabuza's turn to slice him with his sword.

But this is Kakashi sensei you're talking about. It was a water clone as well. You told Sasuke and Naruto to get ready to attack. You and Sakura are going to guard Tazuna.

“What are you talking about, (f/n)-chan? Kakashi sensei got this.” Naruto ask.

You shook your head, knowing what would happen next. Sakura gasp and you saw Zabuza trap your teacher in a water prison. There also a bunch of water clones.

“Kids, take Tazuna and get out of here. The real Zabuza has to stay near me and can't attack.” Kakashi pleaded.

“No way. We're not leaving you behind.” Naruto declare.

“We're a team and we don't let our comrade behind.” You added.

Naruto and Sasuke went to attack the water clones. You know that these clones are hard to defeat. Maybe if I use the water bullet jutsu, I'll be able to destroy them. But that took too much of my chakra.

“Ah! It's no use to defeat him.” Naruto said.

“Go help your teammates. The pink one can protect me.” Tazuna said to you.

You nodded your head. You jump next to Naruto and threw a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it. You manage to destroy one clone.

“Nice one, (f/n)-chan!” Naruto cheers.

You blush at this because it means a lot to you that it came from Naruto. Sasuke use the fireball to destroy two clones. However, Zabuza made more water clones. I have to do it.

“Sasuke! Get behind me!” You yell.

Sasuke jump behind you and you did the hand sign. I better not pass out.

“Water Style: Water Bullets!”

You spun around hitting each and every clone there is. The others cheered behind you. You felt so proud of yourself.

“Now time to rescue Kakashi sensei.” Naruto said.

You already know that Naruto transform himself into a giant shuriken. You and Sakura watched in awe as Naruto and Sasuke use teamwork. Zabuza caught the shuriken but was surprised to see another one coming. He jump over it and Naruto poofed and threw a kunai at him. Zabuza is forced to let go of the water prison.

“You did it, you guys!” You cheered.

“You bitch!” Zabuza screams at you

He threw kubikiribocho at you. You couldn't help but raised your arms up and scream. You waited for the incoming pain, but nothing. You open your eyes to see kubikiribocho hovering above you and your hands after glowing black.

“What's going on?” You ask yourself.

Your hands has stop glowing and the sword drop. No one seems to notice what just happened. They just assume that you simply dodge. Zabuza appears right in front of you and pick up kubikiribocho. He jump back to to the water and began to perform another jutsu.

“Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu.” Both men called out.

The two dragons clash to each other and rain down on them. Kakashi and Zabuza used taijutsu to take down each other. Kakashi push back Zabuza against the tree, ready to finish him.

A couple of senbons came and pierced Zabuza’s neck. Haku’s here. Everyone, even Kakashi look surprised. Haku made his entrance by posing as a tracker. Kakashi went to check his pulse.

“He's dead.” Kakashi declare.

“Thank you, I been trying to kill Zabuza for some time.” Haku said.

“You're a Hidden Mist Tracker. Judging by your voice, you're the same age as Naruto.” Kakashi stated.

“What's a tracker? How did he stopped Zabuza when Kakashi had difficulty?” Naruto questions.

“You idiot, didn't you learn anything from the academy?” Sakura scold. “A tracker is a trained Ninja that tracks down rogue shinobi. Once they track them down, they eliminate them to protect their village’s secrets.”

“Naruto, they're kids that are stronger than you and I.” Kakashi said.

Haku jump down and pick up the 'dead’ Zabuza.

“Farewell.”

“You can come over to my house.” Tazuna said.

This causes Kakashi the slump down. You feel he's low on chakra.

“Kakashi sensei!” You and Sakura cry.

Naruto and Sasuke caught him.

 

You're now at Tazuna’s house and are waiting for Kakashi to recover. He woke up after two hours. Everyone gave him some space.

“Kakashi, something is off about that mask guy. I have a bad feeling about him.” Sasuke said.

“I could have sworn that I felt a ping of Zabuza's chakra.” You added.

“Both of you are right. Trackers usually dispose of the body right away. That kid took it with him instead of doing an autopsy.”

“That's so creepy.” Sakura stated.

“The weapon that kid use were senbons! They're not usually lethal!” Sasuke realize.

“There's a chance that Zabuza is still alive. Tomorrow, we'll start training.”

“Alright! Training!” Naruto cheered.

“You're all gonna die.” A voice said.

You all turn around to see Inari standing by the doorway. I hate this little shit!

“Everyone, this is my grandson, Inari.” Tazuna introduce him.

“There's no way to defeat Gato and his man.” Inari said.

“I will defeat him and become the greatest hero and Hokage ever! Believe it!” Naruto said.

“There's no such thing as heroes!” Inari shouted before running away.

You let Naruto to go after him. Only Naruto can talk to him because he knows how it feels.

 

Meanwhile, at a forest. Zabuza and Haku are discussing about their next move.

“Zabuza, may I suggest something?” Haku ask.

“What is it, boy?”

“How about we recruite that (h/c) haired girl? I saw her fight and has a strong kekkei genkai.”

“That if she wants too. She most likely not join us if we kill her comrades. But we'll just forced her,whether she likes it or not.”


	9. Tree climbing and Haku

“What are we doing in the forest, Kakashi sensei?” Sakura ask.

“Tree climbing.” He answer.

The three of them look confuse and you are trying to contain your excitement. I'm going to learn to walk on trees.

“Ooh, I know what we're going to do! We're going to learn how to use chakra control by climbing trees!” You said.

“Wow (f/n), it's like you know the future. Anyway, she's right.”

“What!? That sounds so boring!” Naruto complain.

“It's not gonna be normal tree climbing. You're going to do it without using your hands. Let me demonstrate.”

Kakashi is using the crutches to walk towards a tree. The three of them gasp when they see Kakashi walked using his feet. Now he's standing still upside down on a branch.

“Seem boring now?” You tease at Naruto.

He let out a 'hmp’ and blushed in embarrassment. Kakashi threw four kunais at each and every one of you.

“Use them to mark how high you can go.” Kakashi instructed. “Remember to use your chakra on your feet.”

“Hey. This is fun.”

You all look up and see Sakura sitting high in the tree branch.

“I want to try it too!” You exclaim.

You gather your chakra and pool it towards your feet. I hope this works. You took a deep breath and ran to the tree. You jump and ran upwards. You stop for a second to see if you'll fall. No. Your feet is planted firmly on the tree. You continue running and flip on a branch.

“You're right, Sakura. This is fun.” You tease.

“Well it's true what they say, girls are good at chakra control. Looks like (f/n) and Sakura are the closest to becoming Hokage. Unlike someone here. I guess the Uchiha clan isn't all that either.” Kakashi tease as well.

Both boys look up and glare at you two. You and Sakura sweat drop. Damn it, Kakashi. Why did you had to involve us?

Naruto and Sasuke dash up to the tree to show Kakashi what's up. Only Naruto took a couple of steps before falling comedically. Sasuke got a little higher than him before landing gracefully.

“Boys.” Sakura said to you.

“Looks like they can't handle their ego.” You added.

 

You and your team have been practicing for hours. You and Sakura had already master this earlier. You're only still here because you didn't want to be alone in the house. Naruto approach the two of you. He ask Sakura for any advice. You zone out of Sakura explaining how she did this. You let out a yawn. Boy, you're really tired. You hear footsteps in front of you and you open your eyes to see Sasuke blushing.

“(F/n), can you give me any tips on this exercise? Please?” Sasuke ask.

You stare at him with your mouth slightly open and your (e/c) eyes widen. Sasuke is asking for your advice. But he was supposed to ask Naruto. Oh well.

“Okay. First, you have to concentrate your chakra in order to know where it is. Second, you put your chakra onto your feet. Last, you have to control your breathing as well. That's how I did it.” You explain to him.

“Thank you.” He said and walked away.

You yawn again and you told the others you're going home to sleep.

 

It's been a couple of days and Kakashi put the girls in charge of guarding Tazuna. You and Sakura are in a farmer's market watching Tazuna shop for food. You completely forgot that this country is poor and the people have no food.

“It's been like this for 3 years.” Tazuna said.

“How awful.” Sakura said.

“Don't worry, Tazuna! Gato’s reign of terror will be over soon! I promise!” You exclaim.

“Can you see the future or something?” Sakura as with a doubtful look.

“Please.” Was all you said.

You see a boy sneaking his way towards Sakura. She notices this, but thinks that it's a guy trying to touch her rear. She was about to strike at the boy, when you grab her arm.

Sakura realize that the boy was asking for food. She hands him candy and a apple. Wait. I never pact an apple. Where did that come from? Sakura thought.

 

Back at Tazuna's house, you're all eating dinner peacefully. Till Sasuke and Naruto start having a eating competition.

“Stop that. You're gonna get sick.” You scold.

They ignore you and ask for another one before finally vomiting. You turn away from that. You hate stuff like that. You also believe that it's contagious.

When you were five years old. You and your best friend attended a birthday party. Your friend had to much to eat. Seeing her throw up made you throw up as well. You visibly shudder at that memory.

“Hey. Who's that in the picture?” Sakura ask.

Damn it, Sakura! I hate sad stories. Why did you had to bring that up? You try to zone out of the story about Inari’s dad. When you first saw that flashback, you teared up. And your cousin made fun of you for it.

Inari ran out of the kitchen crying. You told Naruto and Kakashi to go after him. You suddenly felt tired and went to bed.

The following morning; you, Sakura, and Kakashi went to see the progress of the boys.

“Hey guys! Look how far I gotten!”

You look up and see Naruto standing up top of the tree branch. You felt so proud of him. Naruto pretended to fall, scaring Sakura and Kakashi. But he's standing upside down.

“Haha. Got you. I can't believe you fell for it. And oh my God-”

You watch Naruto lose his concentration and began the fall for real. That is until Sasuke caught him. You sigh and shook your head.

Great. Now I made a fool of myself in front of (f/n)-chan. I'll redeem myself by mastering tomorrow. Believe it! Naruto thought.

“Kakashi sensei, mind if I help Naruto tonight?” You ask him.

“Of course. I trust you to take over the team.” He replied.

 

You helped Naruto all night to master the chakra control. Okay. You only help for two hours after the sun went down. Naruto was this close to master it. He only needed five steps to achieve this. You and Naruto laid down to catch some rest for a couple of minutes. That turn out to be a lie because you both fell asleep.

It's now morning, Haku is walking, picking out herbs for Zabuza. He spots two figures lying on the grass. Those figures are you and Naruto. You're cuddle on him and Naruto has a peaceful look on his face. It's her. The girl we need Haku thought.

“You two, wake up. Or you'll catch cold.” Haku said gently shaking you.

You stutter your eyes and what you could have sworn is Haku right in front of you. Getting up, you yawn and saw its really Haku in the flesh. You lightly place your have on his cheek, to make sure he's real.

Haku blush at this and smiles warmly at you. You yelp in embarrassment and scooted away from him. You bump into Naruto waking him up. Haku giggle at this.

“I see that you're both Ninjas because of the headbands.” Haku stated.

“Yep. We're training together and trying to develop our skills to get more stronger.” Naruto said.

You only kept staring at Haku, until you realize how creepy you must look.

“I want to be the best Ninja in my village so that everyone will respect me. I'm also doing this for someone I love.” Naruto continue.

He's doing this for Sakura? She doesn't deserve him. She will always go for Sasuke. No matter how much of a dick he is to her.

“Keep practicing and you'll be able to protect the one who is precious to you without fear.” Haku encourage him.

He then turn to you and your face went into a deeper red colour.

“And you. Do you have someone precious to you?” He ask.

“Of course. My friends. They're my new family after I lost my real one. I'll do anything to keep them safe. Even giving my own life to them.” You answer.

Haku stared in your eyes like the Hokage did when you first got here. He saw no lie in your words. You're just like him. You are indeed worth recruiting. He pick his basket and walks away.

“Oh by the way. I'm a boy.” Haku call out.

Naruto was baffled by this and fell down. He's prettier than Sakura-chan and (f/n)-chan! Naruto thought.

“I know!” You shouted.

You suddenly have an idea. You told Naruto you'll be right back and ran to Haku.

“Haku, wait.”

You caught up to him. Hako turn around shock.

“How did you know my name? I never told you that.” He ask.

“Because I just know. Listen I have to tell you something. I know who you are and your devotion to Zabuza. Gato was never going to pay Zabuza. He's going to kill you guys.” You warn him.

Haku couldn't believe what he was hearing. Zabuza is gonna die?

“I never did trust Gato. But why are you telling me this?”

“Because I don't want you to die.”

The wind gently blew on your (h/l) (h/c) hair. You now have tears in your eyes to express your sincerity. Haku walk up to you and place his hands on your shoulders.

“Thank you for telling me that. I'll tell Zabuza about this. However, if he wants to continue this, I'll follow his orders.”

He lean down and kiss you on your forehead. You watched him leave and touch your forehead.

 

You're having another peaceful dinner when Naruto and Sasuke came in. Both of them are battered and out of chakra.

“We did it. We both made it to the top.” Naruto said.

“We master chakra control.” Sasuke added.


	10. Battle on the bridge

Kakashi decided to let Naruto oversleep since he still hasn't recovered from yesterday. The five of you arrive at the bridge to see the workers are lying, unconscious. You think.

“Zabuza. He's here.” You said.

Damn it, Zabuza! I know that Haku told you what I told him. You stubborn bastard. You pull out your kunai and guarded Tazuna.

“Sakura, stay with (f/n) and Tazuna. Sasuke, you're with me.” Kakashi order.

“Looks like we'll be killing 4 brats today.” Zabuza stated.

Four? There's five of us. Does he not know how to count? Everyone notice his mistake.

“We're taking the (h/c) haired girl.” Zabuza said it clearly.

You gasp at this. Why would they want you? You began to tremble your knife. Sasuke stood protectively in front of you.

“You're not getting her.” Sasuke calmly said.

“Change of plan. Sasuke stay with the girls. I'll take care of him.” Kakashi said.

“Does anyone notice that Zabuza said, 'we’?” Sakura ask.

Kakashi and Sasuke perk up when they realize that Sakura’s right. On cue, Haku appear next to Zabuza.

“You're that boy from the other day.” Sakura notice.

“Haku, take care of the Uchiha brat. If the pink girl gets in the way, kill her too.” Zabuza order.

“Forgive me. But please don't take this personally. I'm doing this because he's precious to me.” Haku apologies before attacking Sasuke.

You watch Sasuke blocking the senbon with his kunai. Wow. Sasuke had definitely improved since last time. They gracefully use taijutsu against each other.

“You think your brat can kill Haku? There's a reason I took him under my wing.” Zabuza mock.

“Don't be so sure. Sasuke has come a long way since then.” Kakashi argue.

“I don't want him to die.” You whisper to yourself.

“Don't worry, (f/n). Sasuke-kun will defeat him.” Sakura exclaim.

That's not who I'm talking about. You just gave her a small smile and went back to watching the fight. You and Sakura gasp when you saw Sasuke is getting incase in ice mirrors. You ran into the ice mirrors with Sasuke.

“(F/n)! What are you doing here!? You're supposed to be guarding Tazuna and away from this!” Sasuke yells at you.

“I can't let you do this alone!”

“Hn. And I thought you were smart.”

You playfully stuck your tongue out and went back to being serious. Kakashi sensei is going to kill me.

What is she thinking? Does she wants to get captured? Kakashi thought. The sword nearly bisected him when he was busy thinking.

You're trying to think of a plan to save Haku and Zabuza's life. You don't know what would happen if you succeed. Fuck it! You don't care. You're saving them and that's a promise!

“Haku, did Zabuza believed me about Gato?” You ask him.

“I'm not sure. All he said that, he liked to see Gato tires.” Haku reply.

“What are you two talking about?” Sasuke ask looking irritated.

You ignore him and focus on Haku. I'm sure I can think of something to save them. Haku threw needles at Sasuke. He manage to deflect a few of them, but some hit his arms. You flinch of how painful it looks.

Than you saw needles coming your way as well. You grab two kunais and deflect as much as possible. A couple of them sticked into your right hand. You groan and drop your kunai. You can barely move your hand.

“(F/n)!” Sasuke shouts running towards you.

Haku ran after him, when a couple of shurikens came threw. He dodge them all and Naruto kick him down in the ground.

“Naruto Uzumaki has arrived!” He announced.

Sasuke and I sweat drop at this. Why couldn't you be more like a Ninja? And you waited for him to go inside the mirror.

Zabuza suddenly the threw shuriken your way. Haku deflected them by throwing senbons.

“These kids are my battle. Please let me handle that, Zabuza.”

“I have come to save you! Believe it!”

“Naruto, you idiot! An outside attack will defeat him!” Sasuke yells at him.

“Enough! What's done is done.” You said.

The three of you are back to back waiting for his move. Haku jump inside a mirror and went to another. He than began to move all around that all you can see a blur. He's fast. Now, they're all covered with Hakus. You sense the real one at the third row.

“There. That's the real one.” You pointed.

Sasuke perform the fireball jutsu to try to melt the ice mirror. However, you know it doesn't melt, so at least that particular mirror is weaken.

“You can't melt my ice with that weak fire.” He taunted.

“Water Style: Water Bullets Jutsu!”

You aim at the real one hoping to get him. Your bullets only managed to crack them.

“What? They crack?” Haku gasp.

“Naruto, do your shadow clones.” You order.

He comply and summon multiple of them to attack. This forces Haku to move away from the ice. He destroy all of them in one swoop.

You turn to Sasuke and fangirl when you saw that his sharingan has awaken.

“Sasuke, your eyes.” You smile.

Sasuke gave you a smirk and observe Haku. Now Sasuke can see him more clearly with those eyes. He threw a kunai at him, nearly hitting him.

“Naruto, again.”

More shadow clones are made and Haku destroy them all with ease. Naruto try to summon more, but collapse. He's almost out of chakra.

“Guess it's just me and you.” Sasuke said.

You both went into a fighting stand. Needles are piercing you both. It was agonizing to be hit by them. You look up and saw a bunch of senbons heading towards Sasuke. You ran and quickly did the substitution for both of you. All of the senbons hit the logs.

“You saved me.” Sasuke said.

You gave him a weak smile and patted his head.

“Of course I did. You're all precious to me.”

His eyes widen and gave you a genuine smile. You told him that smiles suit him. He blush at that comment.

You suddenly felt pain in your right leg and you collapse. You saw a bunch of needles sticking on your calf's. He hit every pressure points. You saw Haku throwing needles at Naruto!

You wanted to get up and take the hit. But you can't move at all. You see Sasuke is the one to take the hit. You started pulling out the needles, no matter how much it hurts.

“Why did you saved me!? I never ask for your help!?” Naruto cried.

“My…. Body move on its own. My brother... I haven't killed my brother. I can't die unless I kill him. Naruto… don't you dare die. (F/n). I-I lov-” Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence.

You feel a dark presence with you. You turn around and saw Naruto in nine tails mode. He looks scary in person.

“(F/n), look after Sasuke.” He said before attacking Haku.

You could only stare at the fight between them. You wish to join in, but you're nothing compared to them. I'm just a normal girl living an extraordinary life. You pull more needles out of yours and Sasuke body.

A crack was heard and you saw all the ice, ground, and the mark being broken. This is the part where Naruto finds out who he is and his back story. You sat down and began to charge up your chakra. You're waiting for Kakashi to charge up his lightning blade. That's when Haku dies.

You feel the chidori and Haku has sense this. It's now or never. You put what chakra you had left on your feet. You sprinting in front of Kakashi and Haku. You see Kakashi’s hand is up, not impaling either of you.

All three men are staring at you in shock. Especially Kakashi. He couldn't believe that he almost killed his precious student. Rin, I'm sorry.

“Please don't kill them.” You whimper.

“(F/n), why would you do that? Why did you save me?” Haku ask.

“Because Haku, you're precious to me as well. You're my friend.” You answer.

Naruto seeing the whole thing, turn to Zabuza with anger in his eyes.

“He really likes you! He was willing to die for you! Do you still see him as a weapon!?”

Zabuza narrow his eyes and was about to reply when Naruto continues.

“You don't deserve to have someone like Haku! You're a demon! Why can't you see that someone loves you!”

“Kid, please stop talking.” Zabuza said with tears running down his face.

Haku and Naruto gasp when they saw his face. You smile warmly at this. That is till Gato and his men pull up. Zabuza realize that I told the true about him.

“Hey kid, can I borrow your kunai?” He ask Naruto.

Naruto gave him one and Zabuza put it in his mouth. You know this will kill him, so you made 4 shadow clones to help him.

“Let's go.” You said.

You and Zabuza made your way to the crowd. Zabuza is killing those who stand in his way. You and your clones are simply attacking the thugs who are trying to kill him. You see him killing Gato. You smile at this.

“You'll pay for this!” One of the men shout.

The group of Gato’s men came charging at you guys. Everyone took on a fighting stand, but you're nearly out of chakra.

“STOP!”

You turn around and see Inari leading the villagers. About time, kid.

“If you come any closer, we'll stop you with everything we got!” Inari yell.

“Inari.” Naruto smile at him.

“The hero always show up late.” He added.

“I'll help you.”

“So will I.”

Naruto and Kakashi made shadow clones and Haku took out senbons. The group of men ran away in fear.

“Yeah! You better run!” You yelled.

 

“Naruto. (F/n). We can't thank you enough for helping us.” Zabuza said bowing at you.

“It was nothing.” Naruto said.

“If it wasn't for you two, we would have been dead. You show us that we're more than weapons.” Haku added.

“What would you do now?” You ask them.

You turn and saw two graves next to you. Kubikiribocho is implanted on one of them. They decided to fake their deaths. Sasuke turned out to be alive, which you knew but didn't tell Sakura.

“We're going to take on new identities and live out simple life.” Haku answer.

“Good luck with that.” You told him.

Naruto went back to the others and you were gonna follow when Haku grab your shoulder. He gave you a peck on your cheek and disappear with Zabuza.

 

You, Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke are standing on the completed bridge. Tazuna thank you guys for the help. Naruto is telling Inari that it's okay to cry. Both boys began crying when they turn away from each other.

“They're a lot alike.” Sakura said. “What did they name the bridge?”

“The Great Naruto Bridge.”

I can't believe I change history. I prevented Naruto being poison and saved Haku's life. Chunin exam, here I come.


	11. The sand siblings

Today's the day I meet Gaara. I hope I make a good impression. You got up out of your bed with a big smile on your face. Ever since the mission on the land of waves, you train everyday to get stronger. You and Sakura even got closer to each other. You manage to convince her to start learning medical ninjutsu.

Your team has a lot of mission today. First is picking weeds off. You hated doing this. It reminds you of home when your mother made you do that. Of course Naruto made this a competition against Sasuke. He ended up plucking some herbs and the woman beat him for it.

The next mission was picking trash from the waterfall. You enjoy helping the environment. Back at the real world, you never litter and always dispose of trash in the right places. You see Naruto get drag by the current and Sasuke had to go save him.

“You should be more careful.” You said checking to see if he's injured.

“You're such a loser.” Sasuke mock.

The last mission is the only one you enjoy the most. Why? Because you love dogs! The three of you chose small dogs. Naruto wanted to one up Sasuke and chose a big dog. Big mistake. Naruto couldn't handle the dog and walk to a minefield. How Naruto is still alive, you don't know.

After the mission is done, you and Sasuke are carrying Naruto back to the village.

“You're a problem, Naruto. You know that.” Sasuke taunt.

“What was that?” Naruto began. “You think you're better than everyone?”

“No. Just you.”

“Alright. Calm down you two. We clearly need to work on your teamwork.” Kakashi sigh.

He told your team that he has to give his report and has to attend a meeting.

“Hey Sasuke-kun, why don't we... I mean we do something to improve our teamwork. Y-you know. Just the two of us.” Sakura flirted.

“You're just as bad as Naruto. Instead of flirting, why don't you practice your jutsu. Face it.  You're worse than Naruto. Much much worse.” Sasuke coldly rejected.

Sakura look depressed and you patted her on the shoulder while Sasuke leaves. Naruto try to flirt with her, but she wasn't having it.

You notice a box trying to sneak at Naruto. Ah. That must be Konohamaru and his friends. Naruto saw through the disguise.

“I'm Mogei! The sassiest kunoichi in preschool. Check me out.”

“I love algebra! Call me Udon.”

“I'm the number one Ninja in the village, Konohamaru!”

“And we're the Konohamaru Ninja Squad!”

You walk up to Konohamaru and you hug him with a blush on your face.

“He's so cute.” You squeal.

“Yeah I knew that was you guys. You have a lame disguise.” Naruto pointed out.

They told Naruto that they want to play Ninja with him. Sakura stated that it doesn't make sense because he's already a Ninja.

“Hey boss. Are these girls your girlfriends?” Konohamaru ask.

“Yep. They sure are.” He answer.

Sakura wasn't having that again and went to punch Naruto.

“Boss!” Konohamaru cried out. “What kind of girlfriend are you!? Why don't you be as pretty and sweet as (f/n)! You're an ugly witch!”

Sakura went on to punch him as well.

“Boss, I don't think that girl is human. Do you see how wide her forehead is?”

Oh no. He push the forehead button. Sakura errily turn around.

“Run!” You shouted.

The five of you are running away from the anger Sakura. Konohamaru is the fastest as he's ahead of everyone else. That is, till he bump into Kankuro.

“That hurts.” Kankuro said picking him up.

All of you stop running and see what was happening. Does he know that he's holding the grandson of the third Hokage?

“Put him down, Kankuro. We're going to be yelled at.” Temari spoke up.

“Let him go!” Naruto shouted.

Kankuro only gripped his hold tighter.

“Do what you want, but I'm not going to be a part of this.” She said.

“We said, put our friend down.” You threaten.

“You must be a loser if your friends with this punk.” Kankuro mock you.

“Nobody talks to my friends like that.” Naruto charged at him.

You see Kankuro moved his fingers to make Naruto trip. My turn. You put your chakra to your feet to boast up your speed. You appear in front of Kankuro and punch him in the gut. He let go of Konohamaru, which you caught him. You practically threw him away from the sand Ninja. You were about to follow when his hand grabbed your shirt.

“Looks like I'll turn that pretty face of yours into black and blue.”

“Don't do it. Or Gaara will be mad.” You said.

Kankuro and Temari’s eyes widen. How does she know? They thought.

“Shut up!”

He raised his fist and you only smirk. A pebble hit his hand and he let go of you.

“Thank you, Sasuke” You thank him.

Sasuke is sitting on a tree branch, playing with a rock. You have to admit, he does look cool.

“Sasuke-kun.” Sakura and Mogei squealed.

“Why are you doing in our village?” Sasuke ask. “You're a long way from home.”

“I hate show offs like you. Get down from there and face me.” Kankuro said.

Sasuke turn the rock into dust. How did he do that? Kankuro began to unwrap his weapon.

“You're using crow?” Temari ask him.

“Kankuro back off.”

You all look up and saw Gaara standing upside down on a tree branch. Everyone but you, gasp in shock. I didn't sense him Sasuke thought. You felt someone is staring at you and to your surprise, it's Gaara. He's eyeing at you the most.

“Gaara, I can explain. They started-” Kankuro began.

“Shut up or I'll kill you.” Gaara thearten.

He turned to Sasuke.

“I apologized for any trouble he has cause.”

“It's no problem at all. Not enough to kill your own brother for it.” You joke.

How does she know we're related? Kankuro thought. Gaara appears in front of his siblings and began to walk away.

“Hold up.” Sakura stops to them. “Judging by your headbands, you're from the Hidden Sand Village. Although the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind are allies, it's forbidden for a shinobi to enter another village without permission. State why you're here.”

“Temari and her siblings are here for the chunin exam, Sakura.” You told her.

“I never told you my name!” Temari gasp.

Gaara just stare at you with interest. You're special in his eyes.

“I guess she's not living under a rock. We're taking the exam which is hosting here.” Temari explain showing you her pass.

They once again began to walk away when Sasuke stops them.

“Hey you. What's your name?” Sasuke ask.

“It's Gaara of the Desert. I'm interested in your name as well and the (h/c) haired girl.”

“Sasuke Uchiha.”

“(F/n) (l/n). Please to meet you, new friends.”

Gaara’s eyes widen when you said,'friends’. He felt his heart beating faster. You smile at him and wave.

“I bet you're dying to know my name.” Naruto said.

“I couldn't care less.” Gaara coldly reply.

They finally walked away without being stop. Why is everyone always interested in Sasuke. When I become Hokage, everyone will be dying to learn my name. Believe it.

“Hey Konohamaru, is Sasuke cooler than me?” Naruto ask.

“Heck yeah. Your girlfriend is cooler than you too. Don't ever break up with her.” He said.

In a couple of hours, Kakashi has recommended us to take part of the exam. I need to figure out a way for Sasuke not getting the curse mark.


	12. The chunin exam

Kakashi had scheduled a meeting at the bridge. Knowing he'll be late, you're sleeping on top of the railing. Naruto is worry that you'll fall over and drown. But to his surprise, you're completely still. Hearing a WHOOSH. You woke up and stretch.

“Sorry I'm late. I got lost at the path of life.” Kakashi said.

“You liar!” Naruto and Sakura yell.

“I know this is sudden, but I recommended you four to participate in the chunin exam. Here are your application forms. The choice is entirely up to you. Those who wants to take it, come to the academy in room 301 on Friday.”

Kakashi left and you look at Naruto being all excited. You see Sakura with a doubtful look. You know she takes the exam, but you want to boost her confidence now. You pull her away from the boys.

“Hey Sakura, this is your chance to show your medical knowledge to Sasuke. Who knows. He might be impressed.” You suggest.

“Really? You think so? Alright, I'll go start training right now!” She said.

 

It's nighttime and you're heading home after training with Sasuke. He told you that your taijutsu needed more work. You took offense to that and you reminded him that you almost beat him at the academy. However, he convince to train with him. You fought with him all day and you got to admit, you're on the same level with him. In taijutsu of course.

You turn a corner and see your apartment in view. There is also an old woman headed your way. You sense that the old woman is Iruka. This must be my test to see if I'm ready for the chunin exam!

“Hello Iruka sensei.” You greeted. “Off to spy someone I see.”

“...What the? How did you?” Iruka stutters.

“I'm a sensory type.” You sang. “Good night, sensei.”

You wave and continue on walking. Iruka has a stun face, which you didn't see. She's the last one to pass. All of the rookies are ready.

 

Your team is waiting for Sasuke to arrive. You notice that Sakura is worry for him. Poor Sakura. Out of all of you, she must have gotten the worse. Sasuke arrive and Sakura was relief. You walk up the stairs in the second floor. You stop to see a crowd of genins trying to get in.

You see Rock Lee getting bullied by Izumo and Kotetsu. You nodge at Sasuke to help with the situation. This is a weak genjutsu. I can feel that they didn't put a lot of effort.

“Please let us in.” Tenten begged.

Izumo punch her and Sasuke steps in.

“You don't want to pick a fight to with me.” Sasuke warns. “Oh. And reverse this genjutsu.”

The crowd began to mutter at each other.

“This genjutsu is so obvious. Sakura, I bet you're the first to pick it up.” You said.

“Huh? Y-yes. This is an obvious genjutsu. We're in the second floor.” Sakura said.

The number 301 turn to 201, surprising the crowd. Izumo went to attack Sasuke and Sasuke is ready to defend himself. Lee block both of their attacks. He block my kick Sasuke thought. You cheered at Lee's entrance. Lee walked up to Sakura.

“Please be my girlfriend. I'll protect you with my life.” Lee said.

“Absolutely not.” She rejected.

He sank to depression and walk up to you.

“How bout you? You're just as pretty as her.”

So I'm a sloppy second?

“Um. No. I don't know you. But we could be friends.” You said.

“I'll take it!”

Naruto and Sasuke pull you away from Lee. Sasuke glared at him. You began to walk away when Neji stop you.

“Hey you two. What's your name.” Neji ask.

“It's common courtesy to state your name before you asking the other. Beside we're not obligated to say.” Sasuke says.

“You're Neji Hyuga. I'm (f/n) (l/n) and my rude teammate is Sasuke Uchiha.” You answer.

Sasuke facepalm and grab your hand to walk away.  You're at a big empty room when Lee appears.

“You there, Sasuke Uchiha! I challenge you to a fight!” Lee announces.

“Why is it always Sasuke? I'll fight you.” Naruto volunteers.

“No thanks. The one I want to fight is Uchiha. And plus. There's her.”

He wink at Sakura and pink hearts came out. She gasp in horror and dodge. He sent out more and Sakura dodge them all. She even got her head. You're laughing hysterically at this. Lee turn to you and send you one. You caught it and put it on your pouch.

Sasuke agreed to fighting him and activating his sharingan. Lee can only use taijutsu. That's why he won against Sasuke. Sakura gasp when she saw Sasuke gets beaten. A turtle stop the fight and scold at Lee. Naruto ask you if turtles can be senseis. Guy appear and punch Lee in the face, surprising you all.

“You four must be Kakashi's students. I'm Might Gai, his rival.” He introduced himself.

“Kakashi has a rival?” Naruto whisper to Sakura.

Soon squad seven walked up the stairs and met Kakashi. Kakashi greeted you guys.

“I'm glad you decided to take the chunin exam, Sakura.” He said.

“What do you mean?” She ask.

“Only a squad of three can participate. Or in your case four. I told you the choice is up to you because I didn't want you to get pressure.” Kakashi explain.

“If I decided not to come?”

“Then I would ended it here. Naruto, Sakura, (f/n), and Sasuke. I'm so proud of you all. I couldn't ask for a better team.”

Kakashi open the door and your team step in. The room is crowded with older genins. Some of them look scary that you wanted to run out.

“Oh Sasuke, how I missed you and your good looks.” Ino said jumping on his back.

“Hey off of him. Ino-pig.” Sakura yells.

“Hi (f/n). I'm glad you're here.” Ino greeted, ignoring Sakura.

You greeted her back and saw the rest of the rookies coming in.

“(F/n), what's up” Kiba greeted you with a fist bump.

“What a drag to do this test.” Shikamaru complain

“H-hello N-naruto.” Hinata shyly said.

“Woo hoo! The top ten rookies are back.” Choji cheers.

“You rookies shouldn't be so loud. You're catching unwanted attention.” Kabuto said.

You. I can't wait for you to get own. Everyone turn around and see Kabuto with a 'friendly’ smile. Ino ask him who he is.

“I'm Kabuto Yakushi. This is my seventh time taking the test. The exam are held twice a year. This is my fourth year.”

“You must be an expert. Can you give us some tips on the exam?” Naruto ask.

“Some expert. He never passed.” Shikamaru says.

“Well seventh time's the charm.” Kabuto smiles.

You only glared at him. You may have fallen for his act the first time, but now you know better.

“I can help you guys with my info cards.” He said to the rookies. “They're chakra coded. I have any shinobi information. Have anyone in mind?”

“Rock Lee of the Hidden Leaf.” Sasuke says.

“That's no fun. You already know his name. It's says that he's a year older than you guys. He's very skilled in taijutsu. But his ninjutsu and genjutsu are poor. His teammates are Neji Hyuga and Tenten. Anyone else?”

“Gaara of the Desert.”

“He's a genin in the Hidden Sand Village. It's says that he never gotten a scratch from any of his mission. His teammates are Kankuro and Temari. Watch out for them.”

Everyone began to mutter how's that possible. You felt someone is watching you. You look and saw Gaara and his siblings looking at you. What did I do? Temari and Kankuro were the ones glaring, but Gaara's eyes soften when he notice you looking at him.

“Do you have a card about me?” You ask.

Kabuto smirk and pull out your card. Your eyes widen because you didn't think they have one.

“Your name is (f/n) (l/n). You only been at the academy for three weeks and have no background on you. It's like you appeared out of nowhere. The villagers here nickname you, ‘The Fortune Teller’. I need to watch out for you,(l/n)-san.”

I have a nickname? That's so cool!

“My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And I'll beat all of you! Believe it!” Naruto announced.

Everyone sweat drop and you laugh nervously. Ino yell at Sakura to keep her boyfriend down. A sound Ninja went to attack Kabuto. He dodge, but his glasses crack.

“What was that? I saw him dodge it. Why did his glasses crack?” Sasuke questions.

You and Hinata turn away when you notice Kabuto about to puke. You really can't stand that.

“Write it down on your card that the sound village is strong.” Dosu said.

“Quiet down you bastards!”

Ibiki poof in front of the crowd. He looks scariest out of all the proctors.

“No fighting outside the exam allowed! Do you want to fail before the exam begins?”

“Sorry sir. We got carried away.” Dosu apologie

“I'll be your proctor for the first exam. Everyone take a number and sit to where it's at. We'll being the written exam.” Ibiki inform us.

“Did he said, ‘written exam’?” Naruto ask.


	13. To cheat or not to cheat

You grab a slip of paper to reveal the number 32. You went to the back of the room and saw your number. Your seat is next to Gaara. Why couldn't I get seated next to Neji or Shikamaru? You sat down and gave him a friendly smile.

“Hello Gaara.” You greeted.

He turn to look at you with cold eyes. Wow rude much? Still you gave a smile.

“Good luck on the test. I hope to see you move on.” You whisper.

“You as well.” He said.

Gaara's face was pink, but only for a split second. You thought you imagine it. Ibiki began to explain the rule of this test.

“They’re a few rules you need to know and I won't answer any questions. Pay attention cause I'm only going to say it once.” Ibiki stated. “This exam is conducted on a point reduction system. Meaning you all start with 10 points. One point will be taken with every wrong answer. The second rule. Teams pass or fail together. If one teammate fails, the rest of them fail as well.”

“What? But that's not fair!” Sakura yell out.

“Quiet! These chunins all around you are there to catch any sign of cheating. For every time they catch you, you get 2 point taken off. Be warned, their eyes are extremely sharp! You'll be kick out if you get caught five times.”

“I got my eye on you.” One of them smirk.

You began to shake. You don't have any special skills to cheat. I know I can pass without doing anything. But I don't want to be that person. Your breathing became irregular.

“Will you shut up?” Gaara whisper.

“But I didn't say anything.” You whisper.

Did I talk what I was thinking again?

“Not you. Him.” He corrected.

He must be referring to his tailed beast. But why is Shukaku talking to him? There's no blood involve right now.

“Begin!”

Everyone flip over the paper and read it. The first one is to decipher a code. You skip that one. The next question involve math. God. You suck at math. Yeah no. If this was the real thing, I'll be stuck as genin forever. You saw a chunin disguise as a genin sitting two rows in front of you. How are you ever going copy off him?

You feel that you're sweating and your breathing became more hysterical. You're afraid that you won't be skilled enough to get enemy's information for your village. What if because of your mistake, people die! You need to think of a way to cheat. You put your head down and arms around your head.

“Ah! I can't see!” A voice cried out.

“My eyes! All I see is darkness!”

“My headband is tighten around my eyes!”

You look up to the commotion and saw that all the proctors and some genins headband are covering their eyes. They try to take it out, but couldn't. Now's my chance to cheat! You look to the genin on your left to copy off. He only answer 3 questions, but you'll take it. You raise your pencil dramatically and- SNAP!

You broke the tip of your pencil. You comedically turn all white and cried anime tears. It's not fair. You grab the genin’s pencil and try to cheat. It's too late. Whoever did that jutsu, undone it because everyone can move their headbands. I lost my chance. I don't deserve this. You just sank in depression. You suddenly felt your hand began to move. You gasp and saw sand is moving your hand and written down the answer for the test. Gaara's helping you? You look at him, but he has his eyes on his own paper.

“Thank you.” You whisper drying your tears.

“..... You're welcome.” He mumbled.

“Hey! You stole my pencil!” The genin shouts at you.

You were about to apologise, but he raised his fist to hit you. You brace your arms for impact. You heard something flew by, you saw that Ibiki threw a kunai at his hand.

“You broke the rules. No fighting.” Ibiki said.

Two chunins escorting him and his teammates out. You let out a deep breath. Many more teams got disqualified. You look at the clock to see the tenth question about to be revealed.

“Okay time for the tenth question. This question is different as the others. You have a choice to whether or not you choose to answer. If you don't answer the question, you and your teammates will fail this test.” Ibiki said.

“Well of course we choose to take it!” Temari yells.

“However if you choose to take and fail, you'll be forfeited the right to ever take the chunin exam again.”

“That's a stupid rule! There are plenty of people who had taken the exam before.” Kiba argues.

“Too bad, so sad. You have me dealing with the rules. If you're not confident to take it, try again next year.”

Many more people left. They are a bunch of quitters. Don't they know that being a Ninja, you take risks? You see Naruto and Sakura are raising their hands. You pretended to get all worry, so the others won't question you why you didn't. Gaara is just staring at you like he couldn't believe you have to deal with that.

“I won't quit. Not now. Not ever. I don't care if I'm still a genin. I will be Hokage no matter what. I never go back on my word. That's my nindo, my Ninja way.” Naruto says.

“You say it, Naruto.” You whisper to yourself.

“Is that so? Anyone else wants to quit? No? You all pass!” Ibiki declares.

The whole room erupted in confusion with what Ibiki said. They began to ask for the tenth question. Temari argued that all of it was a waste of time.

“Why is everyone questioning it? Who cares? We passed!” You mutter to yourself.

“Because they're a bunch of idiots.” Gaara answer.

“You heard all that? That's embarrassing.” You sweat dropped.

“Your plan could have work, if you didn't stupidly broke your pencil.” Gaara said.

“Huh? What plan?” You ask in confusion.

“Making the proctors blind.”

“I didn't do that.”

“Your hands glowed black and so did their headbands.”

Your eyes widen when Gaara mention your hands glowing. Just like that time with Zabuza, you remember. I completely forgot about that.

“Alright we passed!” Naruto cheers.

The window broke and glass shatter everywhere.

“There's no time to celebrate. I'm Anko Mitarashi. Your proctor for the next exam.” She introduced herself.

“You're early.” Ibiki stated.

Anko sweat drop in embarrassment.

“You let 26 teams pass? Your test was too easy. You went soft on them.” Anko complain. “But don't worry. I'll cut that in half. Everyone follow me!”

Everyone got up to follow Anko outside. As you're heading out the door way, Dosu trip you. You gasp and try to grab anything to stop your fall. Sand cushion your fall. You see Gaara glaring coldly at that sound Ninja.

“Thanks Gaara!” You hugged him and went back to your squad.


	14. The forest of death

“Welcome to practice arena 44 or as it's commonly known as, ‘The Forest Of Death’.” Anko said.

“This place looks creepy.” Sakura whimper.

“It should it's call, ‘The Forest of Death’ for a reason.” Anko said.

Naruto put his fist on his hips, made a face, and dance. Oh Naruto. You're gonna get.

“It's call the forest of death for a reason.” He mocked. “Do your worst. You're not gonna scare me away.”

“Is that so? The tough guys like you always shower the forest with blood.” Anko smiled.

Anko threw a kunai at Naruto, scratching his face, and cutting Orochimaru hair. That was cruel. But that cut saved their lives.

“I'm just returning your kunai.” Orochimaru said handing the knife with ‘her’ tongue.

“Why thank you. But if you stand behind me like that, your life will premature.” Anko theraten.

“Forgive me. But with the sight of blood and your knife cutting my hair, I just got a little excited. I mean you no harm.” Orochimaru says.

Hm. I wonder if I can do that with my tongue? Naruto thought trying to stick out his own.

You shiver at Orochimaru’s talking. Just being in the same presence as him makes you want to quit right then and there. He turn to you and smirk. Yeah no. I'm leaving.

You try to discreetly walk away, but Sasuke stops you.

“What are you doing?” He whispers.

“I don't think I'm ready for this.” You whisper.

“You are so.”

“Am not.”

“We need you.”

“I just don't think-”

“I need you.”

Sasuke's face is pleading for you to stay. And oh my God high up in heaven. Sasuke Uchiha is giving you the puppy eyes! You try to say no.

“Ugh. Fine you win. I'm telling the others what you did.” You said.

“Hn. Like they'll believe you.” He says.

Damn it!

“Before we begin, I want everyone to read and consent to these form.” Anko began handing the forms to Naruto.

“What for?” Naruto ask.

“Some of you may not come back alive. Then I'll have to be responsible for you guys. You don't want me to get in trouble, do ya?”

Wow. What a nice person she is. Sad that she gets fat. She has a nice body.

“This test determines your survival skills. The 44th battle grounds has 44 locked gates. There are rivers and forest inside. You need to reach a tower which is exactly ten kilometers from each gate. To get to the tower, you need both scrolls to get inside.”

“Both?” Sasuke ask.

“Yes. The Heaven and the Earth scrolls. Each of the team will get one. That means half of you will be getting a Heaven scroll and the other half an Earth. Your team will be fighting to get both of them.”

“That means at least 13 teams will fail!” Sakura exclaims.

“Actually, more than half of you will fail. There are rules for you to get eliminated. First, if your teams didn't get both scrolls. Second, if one teammate dies or is incapable to move on. Third, this test has a time limit, you only have five days to get the scrolls.”

“Five days in there!?” Ino shrike.

“What are we supposed to do for food!?” Choji cried out.

“There's plenty of food and water in there.” Anko explains.

“Ture. But let's not forget the wild animals and the poison plants.” Kabuto added.

“Oh man. What a drag.” Shikamaru complain. “Can we quit mid way?”

“No. You have to spend your five days in there. Oh! I almost forgot the most important rule. You must not look inside the scrolls.”

“What would happen if out just flops down and it opens?” Naruto ask.

You and Sakura faced palm at that question.

“You. Don't. Want. To. Know.” She answers.

 

You're walking around reading the consent form. Everyone decided to split up and think about signing it. You're going to do it. You took out a pencil and sign it. You were about to go to Naruto when you bump into someone.

“Oomph.” You yelp falling on the ground.

“Ugh.” A voice groan.

You look to your right and saw its Shikamaru that you had bump into.

“I'm so sorry.” You apologize.

“It's fine. I was gonna lie down anyway.” He says.

“I did promise we would go cloud gazing. We have ten minutes before we start. Do you want to cloud gaze?” You suggest.

Shikamaru look at you and blush. This could be my only chance of hanging out with her. He thought.

“Sure.” Shikamaru answer.

You beam and lay next to him. This is refreshing. The grass feels soft, the breeze cool you off, and the sunlight made your (s/c) bright.

“I could stay like this forever.” You said.

“I wish I was a cloud.” He said.

You both closed your eyes and dozed off. You felt someone is shaking you.

“(F/n), wake up!”

“Get up, Shikamaru! You lazy ass!”

You open your eyes to see that it's Sakura’s the one shaking you and Ino is shaking Shikamaru. You apologize to her for sleeping and went to the shed to summit your consent form.

“You guys get the heaven scroll. Good luck.”

A shinobi handed the scroll to Sasuke. I have a plan for us to get the tower early. If that works, then we might avoid Kabuto and Orochimaru. I need to get my hands on that scroll.

Your team is in front of gate 12. You're waiting for the clock to strike at two. The gates open and your squad calmly walks in.


	15. Orochimaru

The sounds of screaming has echo throughout the forest. Everyone tensed up to this. Looks like Hinata’s team already got their scrolls. You gulp because you have to face Orochimaru.

“Don't worry (f/n)-chan, I'll protect you and pass this phase. Believe it.” Naruto cheers.

He must have notice you being afraid.

“Hey Sasuke, can I hold the scroll?” You ask.

“Why?” Sasuke question.

“Because I'm the most capable person as of this moment. You'll see later.” You explain.

Sasuke sighs and toss you the scroll. You thank him and put the scroll in your pouch.

“I gotta pee.” Naruto announced.

He starts to unzip his pants in front of you. You gasp and Sakura hits him.

“What are you doing in front of a couple of ladies? Go do it at that bush over there.” Sakura demands.

Naruto pouted and went over the bush. You sense a rain Ninja ambush Naruto. 'Naruto’ came out of the bush with a smile on his face.

“You wouldn't believe how long it took. I spelled my name.” 'Naruto’ said.

Ew.

Sasuke attacks him by punching him. You threw a couple of shurikens at the imposter.

“Sasuke-kun, (f/n), was that really necessary? I know that it's disgusting, but not enough to attack him like that.” Sakura ask worriedly.

“What's disgusting is that transformation jutsu.” Sasuke says.

“I don't even need my sensory skills to see through this jutsu.” You added.

“What are you guys talking about? I'm Naruto.” The imposter said.

“Your transformation skills suck. I bet Naruto could do a better job.” You taunt.

“What happen to the cut the proctor gave you earlier? And the real Naruto is right handed.” Sasuke points out.

'Naruto’ transform, revealing to be a rain Ninja. He charged at you guys.

“(F/n), go find Naruto. I'll take care of him.” Sasuke orders you.

You nodded and head to where Naruto is. You sense him not to far away. You reach behind a bush and saw him tied up. You pull out a kunai to cut the ropes.

“Thanks (f/n)-chan.” Naruto thanked.

You both head back to where your teammates are. Sasuke has the upper hand. The rain Ninja realize that he's no match for Sasuke, retreated.

“Did that guy had a scroll?” Naruto ask.

Sasuke shook his head.

 

Everyone is sitting down in a circle. Because of what happened earlier, Sasuke decided that it be best to have a password. He also told you that he'll have the scroll, which you gave him.

“Our enemies can disguise themselves into us. That means we can't even trust each other that looks like us. We need a password.”

“What is the password?” You ask knowingly.

“A song. ‘When does a Ninja strike?’ and you'll response with answer. Pay attention cause I'm only going to say it once. 'A Ninja strikes when the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drop his guard. When his weapons are forgotten. That is time a Ninja strike’ got that.”

“Umm could you make it shorter?” Naruto ask.

“You idiot! I memorize that in seconds.” Sakura scowled at him.

“But (f/n)-chan is a sensory type. We have her to know if there's an imposter.” Naruto argue.

“Because what if I'm the imposter. You all be sitting ducks.” You reason.

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. Sasuke was about to say something when a gust of wind blew you away. You hit a tree and you feel your legs had taken the blown.

“There's a giant snake here!” Naruto yelled.

You look up and saw a snake charged against you. You couldn't move because of your legs. All you could is lie there and wait to be eaten.

Just as it was about to eat you, Naruto pick you up and threw you at the other side. You watch in horror that Naruto got eaten in your place.

“Naruto! Can you hear me!?” You shouted.

“I hear ya!” He responded. “I'll cut my way out.”

“That won't work! Use your shadow clones!”

“Okay! Multi shadow clone jutsu!”

You see the snake getting bigger and bigger, till it explodes. Green slime cover you. Ew. As soon as the exam is over, I'm taking a really long bath.

You forced yourself to stand up with bruised legs and grab Naruto's hand. You sense that Sasuke and Sakura are in danger.

“Let's go.” You said.

You and Naruto jumped in the trees when you saw Orochimaru slithering up a tree to get Sasuke. You and Naruto stabbed him with your kunais.

“Looks like we made it in time.” You said.

“By the way. What the password again?” Naruto ask.

You giggle at his jokes and you turn around to glare at Orochimaru. It's the Fortune Teller that I seek. She and Sasuke-kun will be mine Orochimaru thought. Orochimaru lick him lips and you involuntary step back. Sweat began to roll down. I'll let Naruto handle this.

“Naruto! (F/n)! Get out of here! You don't know what you're up against!” Sasuke shouts at you.

“So you two manage to escape from my friend.” Orochimaru began.

Naruto gasp, realizing that the giant snake wasn't there by accident. That woman put it there. I won't forgive her for hurting (f/n)-chan Naruto thought bitterly.

“Alright! I may not know what's going on here, but you been hurting my friends! You might wanna crawl back to where you came from before I-”

“You can have it.” Sasuke interrupted Naruto.

You watched as he pulls out the Heaven scroll you gave him earlier. Sakura watch in shock that Sasuke is giving up. Naruto watched in anger.

“Sasuke, are you crazy? You're just giving up just like that?” Naruto shouted.

“Shut the hell up and stay out of this!” He yells back.

“Kukuku. Very wise decision indeed. Sometimes when a prey notice they're helpless, they distract the predator with something precious to save their own skin.” Orochimaru laughs.

Sasuke tossed the scroll at him. Before the scroll reach his hand, Naruto caught it.

“Stop trying to play the hero and leave it to me “

Naruto has had enough with Sasuke’s bull shit. He punch Sasuke in the face, busting his lips.

“I may not know the password, but I know who I am!”

“What are you talking about? I'm me!”

“Liar! The real Sasuke will never hand over the scroll to the enemy!”

“(F/n)! Tell Naruto that's the real Sasuke! You're a sensory type! Tell him!” Sakura yells shaking you.

“I never knew Sasuke Uchiha is a quitter. Does that mean you quit your revenge at Itachi?” You provoked.

Sasuke’s eyes flashed in rage when you mention his brother. You gave him the courage to fight back.

“I think, I'll simply kill you all and then take the scroll.” Orochimaru said.

He bit his thumb and trace it on his arm. Oh no. A summoning jutsu. Another giant snake appears. This causes Sasuke to shrink back in fear once again. The snake's tail hit your tree, causing you to fall. As you fell, Orochimaru is ready to stab you with a kunai. Your body hit the knife and poofed. A log is there, in your place.

“Substitution.” Sakura mumble.

That was a close call for you.

“Enough playing around. Finish him off.” He command the snake.

The snake open his mouth wide and charge to eat Naruto. You watch as Naruto's blue eyes turn red. The nine tails chakra came through. He punch the snake with great force. Orochimaru subdue Naruto and lifts of his shirt. Knowing what will happen, you jumped towards them. Orochimaru's fingers are on fire.

“Five prone seal!”

You're too late. Naruto became unconscious. Orochimaru flung Naruto at you and both of you hit a tree. This knocked you out cold.

 

“(F/n)! Naruto!” Sakura cried out.

Sasuke could only watched in horror as his best friend and the girl he loves are taken out. They both watch helplessly as he takes the scroll and burns it.

“Our scroll!”

Orochimaru made his neck long and bit Sasuke’s neck. Three commas like figures appears. Sasuke groans in agony.

“What did you do to Sasuke-kun!?” Sakura ask.

“Just a parting gift.” Orochimaru answer. “Both him and the girl will be coming to me.”

He disappear, leaving Sakura and a suffering Sasuke behind. They yelling continue for a few minutes before the pain succumb him.

Sakura placed three of her comrades under a small cave. She used their pouches as pillows so they can be comfortable.

“Naruto, Sasuke, and (f/n) are down. It's up to me to protect them. That means it's my time to shine!” Sakura gasp.


	16. Sakura blossoms

Sakura had place a wet towel on Sasuke’s forehead. It's been three days that you and the boys are knocked out. Sasuke’s fever hasn't gone down yet. The only person I can help is (f/n) Sakura thought.

Sakura use what knowledge of medical ninjutsu she had on you. She tried to do it at Sasuke first, but the curse mark only worsen when she did. She healed your head to reduce the concussion. A squirrel pass by and she threw a kunai to scare it away.

That squirrel almost set off the trap I set she thought. Sakura is feeling dead sleepy because she had to watch the three of you. She only managed to get two hours asleep each day.

“Well well. Look at what we have here.”

Sakura look up and saw that it's the sound ninjas. They're the ones who attack Kabuto. She took out a kunai, ready to defend her teammates and herself.

“Looks like she's all alone. Orochimaru is right. This team is weak.” Kin said.

“W-what? Orochimaru?” Sakura stutters. “You guys work for him?”

“Hai. We're here to kill him.” Dosu answer.

“I won't let you.”

“Ha! What can you do, girlie?” Zako taunt.

Zako walk forward towards Sakura, ready to attack. That is, till Dosu stopped him.

“Zako, hold up. This grass doesn't grow at this time of year.” Dosu removed the trap.

Sakura gasp at his discovery. Dosu gave the clear to attack. The sound ninjas jumped, when Sakura smirked. She cut a rope next to her revealing another trap. A giant log came crushing down on them.

“Yes.” Sakura cheers to herself.

However, the victory is short lived when Dosu destroyed the log with his weapon.

“You think a cheap trick like this can stop us?” He ask.

What am I going to do? I'm not strong enough to protect them. Those three always have the strength to fight. But I don't Sakura thought. She gets ready to be ambush.

“Leaf hurricane!”

Lee kicked the three of them away from Sakura. He stood protectively in front of her with a squirrel on his shoulder.

“Lee!?”

“Don't worry Sakura-san, I'll protect you.” Lee declares.

He looks over at her unconscious teammates and saw you laying there as well.

“Did they do that to them?” Lee ask glaring at them.

Sakura shook her head.

“Someone else did. They're here to kill Sasuke-kun. I'm just an opportunity.”

Lee form his hands into a fist.

“They have no honor. Attacking a defenseless team. How low.” He says.

“‘Honor’? Don't make me laugh.” Zako said.

“What did Orochimaru did to Sasuke-kun? What is that mark he gave him?” Sakura questions.

Orochimaru gave him the curse mark? I see how it is Dosu thought.

“Ugh…. Ugh.”

Everyone turn around to the groanings. You're starting to flutter your eyes open. For some reason, you didn't have a headache like you expected. Maybe I didn't hit my head hard. You felt a dark presence next to you.

You turn and saw purple aura coming out of Sasuke’s neck. I failed. I couldn't saved him getting that curse mark. You look up and saw Sakura and Lee, happy to see you awaken. The sound ninjas smirk.

“Looks like we have another girl to play with.” Kin smirk.

You gasp and took out your kunai. Doso suddenly charged at you guys. Lee punch the ground and pulls out a log. So strong Sakura thought. Dosu punch the log with his device. Lee unwrap his bandages and wrapped around him.

“Primary Lotus!” Lee cried.

He swirls Dosu around the air and spin him down. You saw Zako was about to cushion Dosu’s fall.

“Water Style: Water Bullets!”

You try shooting at Zako, but he use one arm to cushion Dosu and the other to repel the bullets.

“What!? He turn them into water droplets!” You shouted.

“How did he stopped the fall!” Lee ask.

“I can control the air pressure with my chakra. I added pressure in the ground with air to cushion Dosu.” Zako explained showing the hole in his hands.

Lee suddenly look very funny. He lost his balance and nearly fell. The attack from earlier. It's getting to him now.

“.....?”

“Looks like you're feeling the effects of my jutsu from earlier.” Dosu comments.

Does charged at you. Lee manage to appear right in front of him, surprising Dosu. He tries to kick him under his chin, but Dosu activated his device. Lee’s ear starts to bleed.

“Can you guess how I'm doing that.” Dosu ask.

“Vibration!” Sakura answers.

Does begins to explain how his jutsu works. You didn't pay attention, as you're trying to think of a plan to fight back. You didn't have enough to time because you hear Sakura yelp.

You saw that Kin is grabbing her hair. You were about to help her when Dosu kicks you to your side. He appears once again and slam you in a choke hold. Your face turn red as you couldn't breath. At least Sakura got it easy.

“Your hair is shinier than mines. Instead of focusing on your looks. You should have trained so you wouldn't be in this situation.” Kin stated.

“Let's kill Sasuke in front of them.” Zako suggest.

“Good idea.” Dosu agreed, tighten his hold.

No Sasuke-kun. I hate that I can't do anything. I'm always watching the back from my teammates. Lee isn't on the same squad and yet, he still protected me. Naruto, (f/n), Lee, Sasuke-kun. Today, you're going to watch my back! Sakura thought.

She takes off a kunai.

“That won't work on me.” Kin says.

“It's not going for you.” Sakura smiled.

You watched as Sakura cut out her beautiful pink hair. You're going to miss that hair. Everyone gasp at this.

“What the?! Kin, kill her!” Zako orders.

Kin took out some senbons and attacks her. Sakura quickly did the substitution jutsu and Kin got the log. At the same time, you muster all your strength to grab a kunai. Dosu was distracted at Sakura's escape to never notice your knife stabbing his arm.

He immediately let's go of you to remove the knife. You roundhouse kick him in the face.

Sakura threw shurikens at Zako who dispelled them back at her. She did the substitution again and avoid being hit. Zako spots her up in the air and threw kunais at her. Sakura pretended to do the jutsu again to throw him off.

Dosu was about to use vibration against you and you quickly did ‘raging waves’ to push him off. He recovers and grabs your throat. He ping his device. Your eyes and ears started to bleed. POOF. Turns out, that was a shadow clone. The real you appeared behind to trip his legs. As he almost hit the ground, you kick him in the back. His body is high enough to see his wide eye. You punch his stomach down. Thank you, Sasuke for teaching me that.

Sakura stabbed Zako’s arm and bit him. He began to punch her repeatedly. Blood poured out of her forehead, but she still keeps biting.

Your luck ran out because the awesome move you just did, it turns out it was a clone. Dosu bang your head against a tree. Like Sakura, blood appears on your forehead. You slump down and Dosu kicks your body around repeatedly. Squad 10, you can come out now.

Just as you thought about them, they arrived. Dosu stopped kicking you around.

“Leave them alone.” Ino growl at them.

“More leaf brats.” Zako comment.

“You're going to wish you hadn't done.” Choji said angrily.

“Ino.” Sakura spoke quietly.

“You think I'm just going to let you steal all the spotlight and outshine me.” Ino said.

Oh Ino, you're so tsundere.

“Battle formation: Ino-Shika-Cho.” Shikamaru announced.

“I'll take care of him.” Choji reference at Zako.

Wait a minute. Choji didn't want to fight. But now he does. Did I changed something.

“Ino, you take on the girl. I'll take on mummy looking one.” Shikamaru ordered.

“Right.”

“Bring it on, fatso.” Zako taunt.

You laugh at Zako.

“I'm not fat! I'm just big boned!” Choji yells.

He turns into a big ball and rolls to Zako. Eh. What? Sakura thought. You slowly got up and made your way towards Sakura. Zako use his windpipes to slow him down. To his shock, Choji is able to jump. Ino steps in front of Kin. Dosu tries to help Zako, but Shikamaru caught him with his Shadow Possession Jutsu.

“Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu.”

“What are you doing, Kin?” Dosu ask her.

'Kin’ smirk and pulls a kunai to her neck.

“If you want your friend to live, hand over your scroll. Once I sense you far away from here, I'll release her.” Ino demands.

Zako and Dosu look at each other. Zako punch 'Kin’. You saw that Ino’s body bleed.

“We don't care. To be honest, we didn't take the test to become chunin. In fact, we don't care.” Dosu explains.

“Ino, it was a good plan that would have work on anybody. But these cunts don't care.” You told her.

“What kind of person are you?” Ino ask.

The shadow possession had been released.

“This jutsu has a time limit for 5 minutes.” Dosu stated.

“Neji and Tenten are here.” You announced.

“Wow. She's good.” Tenten said.

Everyone look up to a tree branch. Neji and Tenten are armed and ready. Neji already has his Byakugan on.

“You guys are losers for targeting second rates Ninjas.” Neji mock at them.

“So you want to fight too?” Dosu ask.

“You beat up a teammate of mine. But it looks like I won't be your opponent.” Neji stated.

You suddenly feel cold and darkness. Everyone turn around to see Sasuke standing up. You gasp. It's horrible in person. His chakra is reeking of hatred and rage.

“I never felt such power. I know what I am. I'm an avenger.” Sasuke declares.

You grab Sakura and walk back to where Naruto is at.

“Choji, Ino! Fall back! Hurry!” Shikamaru says.

“Sakura, who did this to you?” Sasuke ask.

She couldn't answer him because of how frightening Sasuke looks. You squeeze her hand to comfort her. Sasuke notice your batter face and he glares.

“Sakura, who did this to you? Who hurt my precious (f/n)?” He ask again.

“That would be us!” Zako said. “I'm the one who hurt pinky.”

Sasuke just smiles at him. This sends chills on your back. You could only watch in horror as Sasuke is toying with Zako. You flinch when he grab both his arms.

“You seem attach to them. What would happen if I take them from you!?”

Everyone gasp when they heard a sickening crunch. Zako is yelling in agony. Sasuke turns to Dosu.

“You're the last one left. You're gonna pay for hurting my (f/n).”

“Please stop.” You said in a low voice.

“That's enough!” Sakura cried out.

She hugged Sasuke in order to stop him from a mistake. Sasuke stops, but the curse mark is still there. What going on? His curse mark should have gone away.

“Please.” You added.

You're in front of Sasuke, hugging him. The curse mark is finally going away. Sasuke looks at you with soft eyes and smile.


	17. The tower

Somewhere in the forest of death, two preteen girls are hugging a preteen boy. The wind is howling loudly due to the silence. Sasuke is giving you a soft smile and cup your face.

“Looks like I can't beat you, Sasuke Uchiha.” Dosu spoke. “Take our scroll.”

Dosu left an Earth scroll on the ground. He pick up Kin and Zako. As soon as he left, you collapse in pain.

“(F/n)!” Shikamaru yelled.

Sakura perform her medical jutsu on you. Her ribs are probably busted. I only have enough to only heal two Sakura thought. Sasuke looks impressed at this.

“I was right, Sakura. He looks impress.” You say.

“Always so optimistic.” Sakura laughs.

After she finished, you got up to thank squad 10.

“Thank so much for helping us. I owe you guys big time. And that's a promise.” You hugged Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji.

“You don't owe us anything. It'll be a drag if we're in debt to you.” Shikamaru said.

Ino is carrying Lee on her shoulder when Tenten appeared in front of her.

“I'll take it from here.” Tenten offer.

“Um okay.”

“Lee! Wake up!” Tenten shouted while shaking him.

Ino sweat drop at this. Shikamaru and Choji went to check up on Naruto.

“Em… don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll save you… (f/n)-chan kick butt.” Naruto mutter.

“Should we kick him awake?” Shikamaru ask.

“Ooh. Can I be the one to kick him awake?” Choji volunteers.

Lee wakes up to Tenten’s shaking and walk up to you and Sakura.

“Next time you two see, I'll be stronger. The lotus blossoms twice.” Lee promise.

Squad 10 and Lee’s team left, leaving your team all alone with an unconscious Naruto.

“I want you girls to promise me something.” Sasuke begins.

“You want us to keep quiet about the curse mark to Naruto.” You 'guess’.

He nodded his head.

“Why do you want to keep this from Naruto?” Sakura ask.

“Because he'll be worry and reckless. He'll try to avenged me by wanting to go after Orochimaru. Plus, he'll tell Kakashi sensei.” Sasuke finished.

“Alright.” Sakura agreed.

Naruto moved around and woke up. He seems confused of what's happening. He looks at you and his eyes widen. I don't blame him. My face is full of bruises, my hair's a mess, and my eyes are probably lifeless. Naruto, don't worry. I'll be fine. And I promise you, Dosu will pay.

“Sakura! Your hair!” Naruto shouted.

You sweat drop and fell comically. That's the first thing you say!

“My hair was in the way, so I decided to cut it.” Sakura lied.

“Whoa (f/n), what happen to your face!?” He ask.

“I trip and rolled down a hill. Can you believe that? I'm so clumsy.” You lied as well.

You didn't want Naruto to know for the same reason as Sasuke.

“Hey we have an Earth scroll? That means we passed and get to the tower. Believe it!”

Sasuke and Sakura look down and avoided eye contact. Naruto notice this.

“What's wrong?”

“That woman who attacked us, she burned the heaven scroll.” Sasuke explain.

Naruto look shocked at this news. You on the other hand, giggle.

“What's so funny, (f/n)?” She ask.

You took out the Heaven scroll out your blouse. The three of them couldn't believe it.

“What? How?” Sasuke questions.

“When you fought the imposter and told me to find Naruto, I grab a branch and transform it into a scroll. I gave you the branch, while I kept the real one in my chest.” You explained.

Sakura and Naruto looked at you with widen eyes and mouth. Sasuke just smirk at you as if he is proud of you. You feel so cool that you began to flip the scroll. God I'm awesome.

 

It's nightfall and your team has arrived at the tower. They went inside and found a riddle in the wall. You told them that they have to open the Heaven and Earth scroll. Sakura and Naruto did as they were told. The scroll summoned Iruka.

“Iruka sensei? What are you doing here?” Naruto ask.

“I'm here to congratulate you on passing the second phase.” Iruka said

You zone out when Iruka explaining the purpose of the exams. He lead the team to a room fill with benches and other genins. Iruka told you guys that you'll have to wait one more day to move on to the next phase.

Your team took a seat on a bench, that for some reason is empty and people are avoiding that particular bench. You see squad 8,10, Gai, the sound, and Kabuto are all there. Akamaru suddenly jumped in your arms.

“Why hello there, Akamaru. I'm so glad to see you unharmed.” You cuddle him.

Akamaru bark happily at you. It seems he's saying, ‘I'm glad you're here too’. Naruto look at the puppy with jealousy. I should transform into a puppy and (f/n)-chan will cuddle me like that Naruto thought.

“(F/n), you made it.” Kiba said walking up to you.

“Well of course we made it. They have me.” Naruto brag.

“No you didn't. We pass because of all of us. Teamwork.” Sakura said punching him.

You giggle at this. You rubbed Akamaru's belly which he enjoys. He suddenly began to whimper and shaked.

“Buddy, what's wrong?” Kiba ask. “Oh God.”

You felt a presence next to you. You turn around and saw Gaara and his siblings sitting on the same bench. Though they sat on the other side. No wonder this bench is empty. No one wants to be near them.

“Don't worry little guy, you won't fight him.” You cooed at him.

“This guy…” was all Kiba said before taking Akamaru and walking back to his bench.

Sasuke eyed on Gaara. This guy doesn't have a scratch on him. What is he? Sasuke thought. Gaara glance on you and you couldn't help, but jump back. You know that tomorrow, his blood lust starts. Still, he did help you in the written exam. You can be nice to him. Maybe he'll say that he'll make your death quick and painless. You did a small wave

Hinata walk up to your bench or more particularly to Naruto. She did her signature face and play with her fingers.

“I-I'm so glad y-you're here, N-Naruto-kun.” She stutters.

“Thank you. This is my first step into becoming Hokage. Believe it!” Naruto beams.

“Oh. (F/n), what happen to you?” Hinata gasp.

“She's right you look like shit. I mean you all do, but you take the cake.” Temari laughs.

You turn red in embarrassment. You want to tell Hinata the truth, but then Naruto will know that you lied. Sasuke notice your predicament and grab Naruto's arm.

“Let's go to the bathroom.” Sasuke said while dragging him away.

Hinata took Naruto’s spot.

“You see that mummy looking guy.” You pointed. “He wanted to kill Sasuke and we wouldn't let him. So, he kick the ever loving crap out of me.”

“Well, what do you expect? You're a Ninja. You shouldn't have lay there and take it. I wouldn't be surprised that you be the first one to get killed.” Temari explain.

You hung your head down in shame. Hinata is rubbing your back and Sakura tells you that you're strong. She's right. I am weak.

“Temari. Apologize to her.” Gaara told her.

You and Temari gasp and look at him. He's glaring at her, waiting for her to apologise. Just what is this girl to Gaara. Don't tell me that he has a crush on her. Temari thought.

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said. I haven't seen you fight and yet, I judged you.” Temari apologize to you.

“That's okay. I guess that I am pathetic. But I will get strong.” You smile at her.

She looks at you as if you're crazy. Naruto and Sasuke came back from their bathroom break. Hinata went back to her bench. You yawn and position yourself to sleep.

 

It's now morning and Sakura is having a hard time waking you. You snore lightly in response. She had no choice, but to push you off the bench. You yelp when your body impact the floor. Sakura laugh at your misery.

Everyone is standing at the arena. You're in front of Naruto and Sakura is in the back. You see the other Jounins in the front.

“Congratulation on passing the second phase. But I must tell you the real reason for the chunin exam. It acts as a replacement for war among the countries. The third phase, each shinobi fights to protect their country against their opponents. If a country has strong shinobis, it will receive more clients. If it's weak, then they'll lose clients. We'll have preliminary before we move on to the next phase.” The Hokage says.

“Why the hell do we have to take preliminary!?” Shikamaru yells.

Hayate volunteers to explain.

“We felt that the first and second exam were too easy. To be honest, we didn't expect so many genins to pass. The preliminaries will be one on one matches. The winners will move on to the third phase.” Hayate explains.

“Bring on the screen.” Anko order.

A big flat screen television appears.

“The computer will randomly select two people. If your name appears, please step up. The rest of you will watch from above.” Hayate says.

You watch the computer is selecting names. You turn to Sasuke, knowing he'll be first.

“I'll feel bad for who ever gets to go first.” You joked.

“Um. (F/n), you shouldn't be laughing.” Sasuke said pointing up at the screen.

You look up and gasp. No way. Sasuke is suppose to be first.

(F/N) (L/N)

     VS

Kabuto Yakushi


	18. (f/n) vs

Everyone cleared out and the two of you step up in the middle of the arena. Kakashi wished you good luck. Why is Kabuto here? Why didn't Hayate ask if anyone wants to drop out?. Hayate explains the rules to both of you. You can hear Naruto cheering you on.

“Begin.”

Kabuto took out a food pill and perform hand signs. Chakra scalpel appears on his hands.

“Kakashi sensei, what's that on his hands?” Naruto ask.

“They're call chakra scalpel. It's a medical technique that can be used as incisions for surgery. It's not use for combat. I'm thinking that Kabuto wants to cut her up.” Kakashi explains.

“Kick his ass! Don't let him cut you up!” Naruto shouts at you.

Kabuto charges up to you and swings at your head. You backflip and threw shurikens at him. He cuts through them.

“I don't believe it. He cut the shurikens like it's butter.” Sakura comment.

You perform a shadow clone. You both perform different hands sign.

“She's only a genin, but her clones can perform a jutsu?” The Hokage ask himself.

“Water Style: Raging Waves!” Your clone said.

The waves throws Kabuto up in the air.

“Water Style: Water Bullets!”

You shot bullets at him, while he's still up. Every single bullets hits him. You hear cheering from your team and Lee, gasps from the adults, and muttering from the other genins. Your victory fell through as a log filled with holes, fell down. He did substitution.

“Aww man. That was so close. Don't worry, (f/n)-san. You'll get him next time.” Lee yells.

You sense Kabuto behind you and jumped away from his scalpel last minute.

“You're fast, (l/n)-san.” Kabuto complement.

You only narrow your eyes. You need to defeat him, if you want to move on. You perform 5 shadow clones and attack him. Kabuto easily use his chakra scalpel to slice them. He manage to slice open your blouse, exposing your fishnet armor.

You feel afraid. This guy has the intent to win by killing you. All you can do is dodge his attacks. God. You feel pathetic that's all you been reduced to.

“Looks like I was right, Gaara. She will be the first to die.” Temari brag.

Gaara is only watching you in silence, ignoring his sister.

“You can't dodge forever!” Kabuto taunt.

He kick you in your stomach and threw you across the floor.

“Don't give up, (f/n)!” Sakura shouts.

Because of your fall, your (h/s) became undone. Your (h/c) hair is now loose.

“Don't you know when a girl’s hair is now loose, all hell breaks down?” You ask him.

“Preach, sister! Preach!” Ino agrees.

Your hands form into fist. You feel a new strength suddenly appears. Your hands glow black and so did all your weapons.

“Her hands are glowing.” Sasuke stated.

“I saw that before.” Kakashi gasp.

 

Kakashi summoned his lightning blade. His dogs are keeping Zabuza in place. He charged forward and was about to thrust the blade in his heart. However, the metal part of his glove glowed black. His arm just went up all on its own. (F/n) and Haku are in front of him.

 

You threw your hands down and all your weapons came flying at him. Kabuto cut through some of them, but some cut at Kabuto.

“You're a kekkei genkai?” Kabuto ask.

“I thought that kekkei genkai are only a bloodline thing. You know, a jutsu that only a certain clan can use.” Lee ask Kakashi.

“That's true. But an individual can have it if they combine their chakra nature.” Kakashi said.

Kabuto once again try to cut you down. You use taijutsu to block and kick him. Your hands glowed black and this time you focus on one thing. His headband. The headband flew into your hand.

“What is she going to do with it?” Kankuro ask.

You threw the headband at him and control it when your new found powers. You made the headband fly into his shirt. You smirk and lifted Kabuto up. Many of the audiences gasp. Kabuto looks scared and try to wiggle out.

You move your arms to the right side and Kabuto slam into a wall on your right. You did it again on the opposite direction. Kabuto slam to your left. You move up, down, left, right, front, and back. You repeated, only you did it faster.

“Stop! I give up! I quit!” Kabuto cried out.

You let him down, not so gently.

“The winner of this match, (f/n) (l/n).” Hayate declares.

A sudden cheer is made for you. You blush at this. You never had this much people to cheer for you.

“I knew you can do it! Believe it!”

“That's my teammate!”

“The power of youth is at your side, (f/n)-san!”

“Girl power!”

“I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad I'm not her opponent.” Temari said.

“You're right, sis. She'll probably take your fan and use it to slam you with it.” Kankuro added.

Temari glares and smack him in the back of his head. Kankuro just smile at her.

You race up the stairs to join your team. Kakashi ruffled your hair and Naruto hugged you and spun you around. You giggle as you enjoyed it. Sasuke walks up to you and gives you a genuine smile.

“The next match is Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado.” Hayate announced.

“Looks like I'm next.” He smirks.

Sasuke was about to walk down the stairs when you grab his arm.

“That guy has the ability to steal chakra.” You warn him.

“Thanks for the tip.”

You watched Sasuke get into position.

“Begin.”

Both of them threw shurikens at each other. It seems that Sasuke had the upper hand. That is till, Yoroi touched him. Sasuke let go of his hold. So this is his ability that (f/n) warned me about. I have to end it fast Sasuke thought.

He use Lee's taijutsu and send Yoroi up in the air. He appeared behind him ready to attack, when his curse mark started acting up. You gasp when you saw the mark spreading. I won't let it consume me! He thought. Sasuke did his fancy move and kicked him.

“Lion barrage!”

“The battle can't go any further. The winner is Sasuke Uchiha.” Hayate announce.

Sasuke is catching his breath and almost collapse. Kakashi caught him with his leg.

“I got you. Now, let's go.” Kakashi said.

“But I want to watch the other matches.” Sasuke complains.

“You're lucky that I let you fight. If we don't seal up the curse mark, it'll be too late. Now let's go.” Kakashi demands.

Everyone watches the computer picking out the next two opponents. You sat down and dangle your legs through the railing. After your long bath, you're taking a well rested sleep.

“Zako Abumi and Shino Aburame, please step up.”

Both boys step down and faced each other.

“Begin.”

Shino is telling Zako to surrender if he wants to keep his arms.

“Shino wins.” You say out loud.

“How would you know?” Sakura ask.

“Just watch Zako's arms.” You told her.

After a couple of minutes of monologues and Shino attempt to plea, Zako's arm burst open. Shino is declared the winner.

The next fight is Kankuro vs Misumi Tsurugi. The arena fell silence when Misumi snapped 'Kankuro’ neck.

“Don't worry. That's not the real Kankuro.” You assure your friends. “Also, he wins.”

Turns out that it was a puppet and real Kankuro was hidden. He won the match.

“Alright everyone, we'll take a 15 minute break.” Hayate announced.

“Woohoo!” You cheered.

You lie down and took a nap. Sakura and Naruto sweat dropped.


	19. Girl power

Naruto and Lee guarded your sleeping body. They're were afraid that the sound guys would mess with you. Sakura and Ino had gone to the bathroom. Kakashi just appeared and sweat drop at you sleeping.

Sakura had just pulled up when the break is over. Naruto gently woke you up. You flutter your eyes and yawn. You also waved at Kakashi.

“Let's continue. Time to begin the fifth match.” Hayate announced.

“Well who ever it is, it'll be two weirdos, this room is full of them.” Naruto said.

You and Sakura laugh. However, you're not laughing with Naruto.

“This isn't the time to be laughing.” Kakashi says to Sakura.

She looks up to the screen.

Sakura Haruno

         Vs

Ino Yamanaka

Both girls look at each other in shock. They couldn't believe to that the computer randomly choose them. You didn't believe that it was random either. Who do I cheer? They're both my friends and they cheered me before. Fuck it. I'll cheer for them both.

“I never thought I be fighting you. Just don't expect me to go easy on you!” Ino yells.

Sakura only growls at her.

“Begin.”

Sakura ran forward and went for a kick. Ino block it and also went for a kick. Both girl are punching each other and blocking as well. You frown because they're pulling their punches.

“Aw man, why are they're doing this.” Shikamaru complain.

“I thought Ino will give it her all.” Choji agrees.

“Could it be how they are?” Neji added.

“It's not just they're girls, Neji. It doesn't matter your gender.” Tenten argue.

“What are you guys talking about?” Naruto ask. “Sakura-chan is totally kicking butt.”

“They're pulling their punches.” You explain.

Naruto just look at you with a confused face.

“It means that they're going easy on each other. Not giving their best.” Kakashi said it clearly.

Naruto finally understood and look at them. Ino punch Sakura in the gut. Now's my chance Ino thought. She went to punch her in the face. Until she saw a younger Sakura.

Ino gasp and instead of punching her, she slap her instead. The slap echo throughout the arena. Everyone is stunned to what just happened. Sakura just slowly look at Ino. She called out of Ino pulling her punches. Sakura told her that this fight isn't about Sasuke, it's about who's stronger between them two.

Both girls took out their headbands and wrapped it around their foreheads. A fair fight. No holding back. And I'm gonna win! Both girls thought. They went on fighting for ten minutes straight. Where was this when Dosu attacked us? You feel that their chakra level has decreased. Both girls punch each other.

“This isn't how it's supposed to happen. How are did you catch up to me?” Ino ask.

“I'm just a beautiful girl, trying to survive life.” Sakura smirked.

This drove Ino ‘crazy’. She pull out her kunai and cut her blonde hair. You grab your hair, in comfort.

“Ahh! I don't need this!” Ino yells and throws her hair on the ground.

“That won't help.” Sakura said.

“I know how I'm gonna win. I'm going inside your mind and make you say, 'I quite’.”

Ino did the hand sign for her jutsu. Sakura gasp when she saw the hand sign.

“Ninja art: mind transfer jutsu is a powerful jutsu that can inhabit the victim's mind. However, it has a major flaw. It moves at a slow pace and moves at a straight line. If missed, the spirit won't return right away and the user's body will be empty, like a doll.” Sakura explains.

“So? I never know unless I try!” Ino argue.

“If you missed, it's all over.”

Sakura begins to run as fast as she could.

“Ninja art: mind transfer jutsu.”

Both of them went limp. Everyone turn to look at you, hoping you tell them if it works. You shrug and wink at them. They look annoyed.

“Hehehe. What an unfortunate event, Ino.”

“She missed. That idiot.” Shikamaru says.

Sakura went to move, but couldn't. She tried again. She didn't budge. She look down and gasp. Ino's hair is transmitted chakra that is binding her feet.

“You fell for it, Sakura. I got you now.”

“Oh. Now I get it. Ino pretended to gone insane. But really, she was setting a trap.” Shikamaru explained.

“Sakura, get out of there!” Naruto shouts.

“She can't.” You mumble.

“Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!”

You sense Ino's spirit flying over to Sakura's body. It work well.

“Hehehe. What an unfortunate event.”

“She missed again?” Choji ask.

Naruto and Lee cheered. Shikamaru look at you and you nodded.

“It work.” You said out loud.

All of them turn to you. You repeated what you just said. They look down and saw 'Sakura’ raising her arm.

“I Sakura Haruno, would like to withdraw from this-”

“Noooo! Sakura-chan, you came this far! Don't lose the that lame Ino girl!” Naruto shouts.

“It doesn't matter who wins, I still love you girls.” You said doing your pose.

Ino/Sakura is knowing holding her head in agony. They're fighting inside the mind.

“Are you gonna withdraw the match?” Hayate ask her.

“No! I will never lose!”

You sense Ino going back inside her body. Both girls are nearly out of chakra. That resume their for fighting. You and Kakashi know that this attack will be their last. Both of them knocked each other out.

“Since neither of them can't continue, both of them won't move move on.” Hayate declared.

Kakashi and Asuma bought them up. Everyone crowd around them, but Kakashi indicate to give them space.

“Hey guys, it's time for the next fight.” You said.

The boys join you in watching the next match, Temari vs Tenten. Gai and Lee began to cheer for Tenten. They also said something about the power of youth. You'll probably die of embarrassment if that happen to you.

“Begin.”

Neither of the girls moved.

“Why don't you make the first move. Because if I make the first move, the match will be over.” Temari said.

“Alright. But fair warning, you ask for it.”

Tenten jump up and threw a couple of kunais at her. She missed.

“What I missed? That's just no way!” Tenten shouts in denial.

“Is that all you got?” Temari taunts.

“Tenten never misses. She always hits her target.” Gai stated.

“It's over. Sand wins again.” Shikamaru declares.

“What? The match just started.” Naruto said.

“Are you an idiot? It's over.”

“Yep. Shikamaru rights. It's over.” Choji agrees.

“(F/n)-chan, are they're right.” Naruto ask.

You smile and patted his head.

“It's over. Temari wins.” You say.

“Wind Scythe Jutsu!”

A giant vortex of wind consumes Tenten. You watch as the wind is cutting her clothes and skin.

“She's using her chakra to manipulate the vortex. She fought well, but it's over.” Neji said.

The poor girl is screaming in silence. Tenten's body came crashing down and Temari used her fan to break her fall. Tenten coughs out blood.

“That girl is ruthless.” Choji says.

“The winner of this match, Temari.” Hayate announced.

Temari smirk and you knew what is going to happen next.

“Wait a second.” Lee jumps off.

She threw Tenten's body, so she can land on the weapons. You use your powers to move the weapons out of the way. Lee caught her body before it hit the ground.

“Oh (f/n), thanks for reminding me. We need to talk.” Kakashi spoke to you.

You suddenly got nervous. What does he want to talk about?

“Don't worry. You're not in trouble.” He assured.

That made you feel better. You heard Lee yelling at Temari that is no way to treat an opponent. She called Tenten a, ‘useless garbage’ and this angers him.

“Leaf hurricane!”

Temari easily block the kick with her fan. Lee went for another attack.

“Lee! Stop! She's not worth it!” You yell out.

“Your girlfriend's right. You're not worth my time. Get lost!”

“Temari, just let that idiot loser be.” Gaara orders. “You won. Just come up.”

She did as she was told and flew up. The computer is picking out the next match. You walk up to Shikamaru and whisper in his ear.

“Good luck.”


	20. Smart and farts

Shikamaru looks bore as he is waiting for his fight to being. He wasn't even surprised that you guessed that's he was next to fight.

“What a drag. I can't believe I have to fight a girl. I don't want to do this.” Shikamaru whinned.

Sakura and Ino had just woken up. You filled them in on the last match. Ino began to cheer wildly at Shikamaru.

“Knock her head!” You called out.

I already know what her teammates are capable of when we saw them in the second phase. Problem is, I didn't get to see what was her jutsu. To make things worse, she saw mine Shikamaru thought. Guess I have to make do. He perform his shadow technique.

“You're not trying that stupid shadow thing, are you?” Kin taunt.

“Shut your mouth!” He growls.

Shikamaru try to catch Kin with his jutsu, but she jumped out of the way. She threw senbons with bells at him. He dodge and the needles hit the wall.

“Bells? Let me guess. Next time, you'll throw senbons with and without bells. While I focus with the ones with bells, the silence ones with hit me. Am I right? Good luck.” He mocks.

“You sure talk a lot. Don't you?”

She threw more senbons at him. He dodged them all. However, the bells are still ringing.

“How? Threads?”

“Too late.”

Kin threw a couple of them. They impaled his arm.

“Shikamaru!” Ino cried.

“This bitch is going for the kill.” You said.

Shikamaru removed the senbons, but he stopped moving. He's must be in a genjutsu. He's seeing multiples. Shikamaru tried to cover his ears to block out the bells.

“You can't block them out of they're already inside your ears.” Kin explain.

She threw three more at him.

“That was 3. Next time will be 5.”

“Why don't you just finish me already.” He dare.

“You don't like my slow and painful method? Alright. How bout the quick and painful!” Kin suggest.

You saw that he already activated his jutsu. Kin couldn't move.

“Huh? I can't move!”

“Looks like you fell for it.”

“How? I made sure there's no shadows around me.”

“Don't you think it's odd that a thread that high can cast a shadow?”

Sure enough, the shadow under the thread got bigger and surrounded Kin. Shikamaru pull out a shuriken, Kin did the same thing.

“You must be insane. If you throw that shuriken, you'll only be hitting yourself.” Kin explain.

“Just watch and find out.” Was all he said and threw the shuriken.

They threw it at each other and dodged. Well, Shikamaru did. Kin banged her head against the wall and is out cold.

“A shinobi always check their surroundings. She didn't notice that a wall is close to her. I knew it'll be lights out for her.” Shikamaru explained with a smug look.

He climbed up the stairs and you immediately tackle with a hug.

“You did great, Shika.” You complemented.

“Did she called him, 'Shika’?”. Naruto ask.

Shikamaru blushed and lightly return the hug. The computer is selecting new opponents and you slap Naruto's rear. He blush and you smirk.

Naruto Uzumaki

          Vs

Kiba Inzuka

“Alright Akamaru! We hit the lottery.” Kiba cheers.

“Go get him, tiger.” You winked.

Naruto eagerly runs down to the arena to fight. Kiba joins him and set Akamaru down.

“Hey what's the puppy doing here? He's just gonna get in the way.” Naruto complains.

“I never go without Akamaru.” Kiba said.

“He's allowed to bring the dog.” Hayate says.

“Begin.”

Kiba got on all fours and charged at Naruto, elbowing him. It look like that the fight is over.

“That's it! I blink and it's over.” Kankuro complain.

“It's not over yet!” You shouted across the room.

Of course this is Naruto you're talking about. He quickly recover and took a stand.

“Take this!” Kiba yells.

He threw two smoke bombs at Naruto. I can't see what's happening. But I do know what's going on. You feel Kiba and Akamaru repeatedly attacking Naruto.  But you know that he has a trick up his sleeve.

The smoke clear out and it shows an unconscious Naruto and 'Akamaru’ wagging his tail. Kiba called for him. 'Akamaru’ ran and bit Kiba’s arm. Everyone gasp at this.

“Huh? What are you doing?”

“Surprise!”

Akamaru poofed and turns out it's Naruto. Shikamaru couldn't believe that Naruto pulled out a clever trick.

“Where's Akamaru?” Kiba ask.

The shadow clone got up and showed he had the real Akamaru. Kiba then threw a food pill at him. Akamaru turn all red and slightly bigger. He destroy the clone and rejoins Kiba.

“Man Beast Clone!”

Akamaru transform into Kiba and they both attack him. Poor Naruto. All he can do is dodge. Is that how I look when I dodged Kabuto’s attacks?

“Fang over fang!”

Both partners spin, which they look like tornados to you. They got Naruto. Kiba began to taunt Naruto by saying that he'll never become Hokage. Then Kiba declares that he'll be Hokage. You shouldn't have done that, Kiba.

“I will win this fight and I will be Hokage! Believe it!” Naruto shouts.

Kiba threw smoke bombs and they did Double Fang Over Fang. Sakura and the other complain that they couldn't see. You felt that Naruto did the transformation jutsu. The smoke cleared out to reveal three Kibas.

“(F/n), which one is Naruto?” Choji ask.

“That one.” You said vaguely.

“Nice try. But I can smell you.” Kiba said.

He punch Naruto, which cause him to poofed. Naruto quickly change into Akamaru, confusion Kiba. He punch the real Akamaru, now bringing the match one on one.

Kiba attack Naruto wildly. Poor Naruto is all scratch up and bleeding. The fight is coming to an end. Naruto is charging up his chakra and Kiba is attacking from behind, that is when Naruto farted. Everyone got trolled. You laughed hysterically. Kiba is rolling on the ground and Naruto made 5 clones.

“U Zu Ma Ki barrage!”

Naruto has won the match.

“Yeah! That's my teammate!” Sakura cheers.

Naruto made his way up the stairs when he heard Hinata mumbling.

“What was that?” He ask.

All Hinata could do is bow and show her ointment. Naruto look at it and pointed to himself.

“Take it, Naruto.” Kurenai encourage.

Naruto took the ointment and apply it. He saw that his scratches are now gone.

“Wow. It really works. Sakura-chan, (f/n)-chan, you should try on your face.” Naruto recommend.

“On my face? What is that supposed to mean!?” Sakura yells punching him.

You sweat drop. I don't remember this part. You chuckle and Kakashi sigh.


	21. Feel fights

You watch as Hinata going to Kiba, to give him some ointment. You know that Kiba is warning her to drop out if she gets paired with Gaara or Neji. Karma doesn't seem to be on her side because guess who she has to fight?

Neji Hyuga

     Vs

Hinata Hyuga

“Aw come on! That can not be a coincidence!” You shouted.

“(F/n), please keep your voice down.” Kakashi scold at you.

“Yes sir.” You mutter.

Poor Hinata. She looks so scared and helpless. She came in the arena and Neji joined her.

“I never thought I be fighting you.” Neji stated.

“Nor do I, brother.” Hinata agrees.

“What!? They're brother and sister!?” Naruto ask.

“Well sort of. They're not sibling. They're more like cousins.” Kakashi explains.

“They are cousins. Their fathers are brothers.” You said.

“But they're still family.” Sakura said. “They shouldn't be fighting.”

“Hinata, withdraw from the fight. You know you can't win.” Neji demand.

Hinata’s eyes widen at this order. Come on Hinata. Don't puss out.

“You never wanted to take this exam. But you couldn't bear to let your teammates down as it requires a three man squad.”

“No. That's not true. I wanted to take the exam to see. To see if I'm strong.”

“You'll never be strong. You're too gentle and kind. All you crave is harmony.”

Hinata is hyperventilating like crazy. She's trying to avoid eye contact, but fails. Neji became an ass again, by describing her nerves and ticks. The poor girl looks like she wants to run out of here.

“Hinata! Are you gonna let Neji talk to you like that?! Who does he think he is, telling what you can and can't do! Be strong!” Naruto yells.

“... N-Naruto-kun.”

“He's right! You're a Hyuga too! Show him what you're made of!” You encourage.

Thank you, Naruto and (f/n) Hinata thought. She now shows a face of determination. Her eyes. They changed Neji thought.

“So be it.” Neji said.

Both cousins are doing the hand signs.

“Byakugan!”

They activated their kekkei genkai and proceed to fight. It looks like that they're both equal in taijutsu, but you feel that Neji has more power. Still, it's amazing to see Hinata fight gracefully.

“Sakura. Ino. I feel that if one of us got paired of to fight her. We'll lose.” You predicted.

“No doubt about it.” Ino agrees.

“I always thought that Hinata is the weakest among us. Guess I'm wrong.” Sakura added.

The three of you went back to watching the fight. Even gonna Hinata can dodge gracefully and counteract as well.

“Way to go, Hinata!” Naruto cheers.

I have an opening! Hinata thoughts. She went to deliver a blow to his chest, but he moves at the last second. So close! Neji spun around and hit her in the chest. She coughs out blood.

“Hinata!” You cried out.

She slowly move to attack, but Neji just step away. That asshole is now toying with her.

“Give up before it gets worse.”

“No I won't give up. I'll never go back on my word. Because that's also my nindo, my Ninja way.”

They went back to clashing with each other. However, Hinata is getting slower by the minute. Neji did gentle fist on her heart! Hinata cough out more blood.

“Proctor, it's over. Call of the match.” Neji says.

“Noooo! Don't call of the match!” Naruto screams.

“Naruto, can't you see she's in no condition to keep fighting?” Sakura scolds at him.

“Look!” You pointed.

Everyone looks down to see Hinata struggling to stand up.

“Do you want to die?” Neji ask.

“I'm not the only one that is suffering. Your suffering as well. Being born in the lower branch.” Hinata flames him.

This angers him and went to attack her. He never got the chance because all the Jounins are restraining him.

“So this is the privilege of being in the head branch.”

Hinata cough out more blood and collapse.

“Hinata!” Kurenai yells.

Kurenai opens Hinata’s jacket and listen to her heart. He meant to kill her Kurenai thought. She glared at him.

“We need a medic! Now!” She yells.

You joined Naruto down the arena. You see him take Hinata's blood and made an oath to avenge her. You will Naruto. You will.

You suddenly felt blood lust from Gaara. His face is craving it. The fight with Hinata must have trigger it. Oh no. Lee!

You and Naruto separated from the group. You kinda want to be alone with him. Kankuro walks up and greeted you. I forgot he wanted to talk with Naruto.

“So what's the deal with Neji?” Kankuro ask.

“The deal is, I'm gonna pulverized him.” Naruto answer.

Kankuro just sweat drop. The computer is selecting the final four opponents.

“You're in trouble, Choji.” Shikamaru told him.

“What do you mean!” He ask.

“There's strong people left. You have the sound guy, Lee who beat Sasuke, and the sand guy who I have a bad feeling about him.”

Choji starts to sweat at this discovery. You see Gaara transported on the arena before his name got pick.

“Lee, this could be it. You'll be next. I'm sure of it.” Gai said.

“I don't care.” Lee claims. “It's been too long. I might as well go last.”

This shocks Gai and Sakura.

Rock Lee

    Vs

Garra

Lee cheered and explain that if he didn't care about being next, the universe will be trick. He walk to your side to take the stairs. You grab his arm when he passed you.

“Lee, in times it's okay to quit. Quitting can sometimes be the smart move. And there's nothing wrong with that. Doing your best it's what counts.” You told him.

“I will give it my all, but I won't quit! Infact, this match will be dedicated to you!” Lee said giving you a wink and shiny smile.

Your eyes widen and your face turn a new level of red. You put your hand on your heart.

“For me?” You whisper.

You watch Lee on the arena, looking forward for the fight. Your eyes water, knowing the outcome of the match. Sakura cheers for him.

“You're gonna have to start looking for a new boyfriend.” Kankuro said.

“Lee is not gonna die! ….. And he's not my boyfriend.” You yell then whisper.

“Bushy brows will win.” Naruto said.

“Begin.”

Lee immediately attack him. The sand block every attack while Gaara didn't move an inch.

“Wow. He's controlling the sand.” Naruto said.

“He's not controlling anything. The sand is moving all on his own.” Kankuro explains. “You could say the sand is a living thing.”

“Or a spirit.” You mumble.

Lee retreat on top of a statue.

“Lee, use them!” Gai order.

“But Gai Sami sensei, you said that I can only do it when it's an emergency.”

“This is an exception.”

Lee sat down and pull his leg warmers. Weights are wrapped around his ankles. You hear Temari saying it won't make a difference. He throws them down and the impact shook the whole place.

“What the?”

“Be free, Lee!” You shouted.

Lee's like the flash. Nobody can keep up with him. Not even you with your sensory skills. You can only feel his chakra scatter around. Would getting beat up classify as an emergency?

Gaara's sand couldn't keep up with Lee's speed. Lee appears and elbow him in the face. Kankuro and his teams couldn't believe their eyes. Gaara never got hit before. This is the first they all thought. You cheered and whistle.

“Keep it up, Lee!” Gai cheers.

Lee begins to unwrap his bandages.

“He's going to do primary lotus!” You exclaim.

“What's that?” Both Naruto and Kankuro ask.

“He's going to spin Gaara up in the air.”

But he fails. Lee just did his move but it turns out to be a sand clone. Now Lee is all tired.

Lee is charging up his chakra for one last move. His aura is all green, you feel his chakra level raising, and his skin is red

“Fifth Gate of Shock. Open!”

You just look sadly at all of this. Lee doesn't deserve what's gonna happen to him. He came so far and prove people wrong that he can be a Ninja. Even if he doesn't have genjutsu and ninjutsu.

Gaara has no bruises after all the attack. He sends the sand after Lee. Lee is too tired to run, can only limp. You know what happens next.

“Gaara, don't do it!” You cried.

He ignores you and encase the sand around Lee’s limbs.

“Sand Coffin!”

You scream along with Lee as the sand crush his left leg and arm. Tears rolled down your face and you sobbed quietly. Naruto is just frozen to what just happened.

“Sand Coffin.”

Gaara's going for the kill. You aren't having it. You jump off the rail and in front of Lee. Your taking the hit. Gaara's eyes widen when he saw you in front of Lee.

“(F/n)! Get out of there!” Naruto shouts.

But you aren't budging. You don't know this, but Gaara is trying to stop the sand before it kills you. The sand is inches away. Gai came threw and stop the sand before it gets either of the two.

“Why? Why did you saved him?” He ask Gai.

“Because he's my precious student.” Gai answer.

Gaara looks at you, waiting for your answer.

“He's my friend. And he saved my life before. It's time to return the favor.” You answer.

He looks at you like Lee's not worth your saving.

“I quit.”

You burst into tears and sobbed hysterically. Everyone looked down to see why and gasp. Lee is standing, ready to continue fighting. But the thing is, he's unconscious.

“Oh Lee.” Gai cried. “I'm so sorry.”

Your sobs echo throughout the arena. Naruto jump down and ran to comfort you. When he pass Gaara, he whisper.

“You'll pay for hurting bushy brows and for making my friend cry.”

Naruto hug you and you cried on his shoulder. Oh Lee. I know it's seems bad. It might be one of the worst day of your life. But you'll pull through. I promise.

“I knew that you'll win.” Temari said.

Gaara ignore her and just watch you cry on Naruto.  Kankuro swore that his brother looks regretful for making you cry. Nah. I must have imagined it Kankuro thought.


	22. The victors

The medics came rushing in and strap Lee on a stretcher. They told Gai that Lee's career as a shinobi is over. You're still sobbing and Naruto carried you bridal style up the railing.

“The last two genin, please step up.” Hayate said.

You stop crying and got off of Naruto. You need to cheer for Choji. Plus, you know that Lee wouldn't want you to cry for him.

Choji and Dosu step in the arena. Choji looks determined to beat Dosu.

“Fight hard, Choji!” You cheer.

“This is for (f/n)!” He shouted.

He turn into a human boulder to cover his ears. He's doing this for me? I don't deserve this. You watch as Dosu explain that it doesn't matter if you cover your ears. He activated his device and Choji lost.

“The winner, Dosu. That concludes the preliminary round. Would the victors please step down.” Hayate announced.

The 10 victors went downstairs where the Hokage and the other Jounins are. Out of the winners, you look the worst. Your (h/l) (h/c) hair is dirty and messy, your fishnet armor is expose because of your blouse being cut open, you're still bruised by Dosu's beating, and your face is still flushed by all the crying. You really felt like an outsider. You held Naruto's hand for comfort.

“I will begin the explanation of the final phase. At the final phase, you'll display your set of skills on display. You'll show everyone your power and control that you have achieved in your respective disciplines. The final battle will commence in one month.” The Hokage says.

“Wait, we're not fighting here and now?” Naruto ask.

“They want to put on a show. It will be in a stadium.” You answer.

“She's right. We'll be having visitors from different countries. Special people. Plus, you need that month to prepare yourself. You already seen each other's power. You need to study your opponent well, if you want to be victorious.” The Hokage explain.

You sense coldness all of the sudden. You turn and saw Gaara staring at you and Naruto. More particularly, your hand. He's glaring at Naruto. You squeeze his hand tighter. No doubt about this. You're his prey. He wants to kill you at the final battle.

“Now, you're gonna take a slip of paper from a box that Anko has.”

“Everyone just stay where you are, I'll come to you.” Anko says.

She went to Dosu first and Naruto last.

“Good. Everyone has a number. Please tell us your number.” Ibiki order.

“I got 9.” Dosu says.

“7.” Temari says.

“5.” Kankuro says.

“3.” Gaara says.

“8.” Shikamaru says.

“6.” Shino says.

“2.” Neji says.

“10.” You says.

“Number 1 of course.” Naruto says.

“That means Sasuke is number 4.” Ibiki states.  

“Ibiki, you may know pair up the ninjas with the number that correspond.”

“Yes, my lord.”

Ibiki is writing on a chalkboard and reveal to you guys on who's fighting who.

Naruto vs Neji

Gaara vs Sasuke

Kankuro vs Shino

Temari vs Shikamaru

Dosu vs (f/n)

Your eyes widen at this. You know that Gaara kills Dosu before the final match. The question is, who are you fighting?

“I have a question. If this is a tournament, does that mean there can only be one winner. Only one can become chunin?” Shikamaru ask.

“There's going to be a lot of judges, including myself at the final round. We'll be evaluating your powers and abilities. Then we'll decide if you're fit to become chunin. Even if you lose in the first round.” The Hokage explains.

“So there's a chance that all of us can become chunin?” Temari ask.

“Correct. However, that means that none of you can become chunin. I thank you all for your patience. I'll see you all next month.”

The Hokage dismissed you all. You and Naruto started the head out, when Dosu stops you.

“I'll look forward to making your head pop.” Dosu threaten.

You only glared at him. You'll never get the chance, bitch.

“Get away from her!” Naruto growls. “She'll send you flying in the next country over!”

He gently grab your hand and went out the exit.

 

You're at the bridge, waiting for Kakashi. He told you that he wanted to talk to you alone. Could it be he wants to train me? You hear a WHOOSH and Kakashi is standing behind you.

“Sorry I'm late. I had to help an old lady climb a mounting.” Kakashi apologies.

“Sure. So what do you want to talk about?” You ask him.

“It's about your kekkei genkai. When did it first appeared?”

“When Zabuza threw kubikiribocho at me. I was so afraid of dying.”

“Did it happen again after that?”

“No. Wait! It did. When I took the written exam. I was so scare at failing I closed my eyes and put my head down. All of the proctors headband cover their eyes”

“Did you know that you did it again when I was about to kill Zabuza?”

“I did? Are you sure?”

“My glove glowed black and my hand moved on its own. I thought I imagined the glowing part because of the fog. What were you feeling that day?”

“Scared that dying will hurt.”

“It seems that fear activates your kekkei genkai. Don't worry, you'll get training on properly control your power. You have magnet release.”

“So you'll train me with Sasuke?” You gasp.

“No. But I know someone even better. You'll meet your sensei tomorrow afternoon. Oh and clean yourself.”

Kakashi poofed away. Tomorrow you'll start training with a mysterious person. But tonight, you're going out!


	23. Girl's night out

Ino had invited you and Sakura for a girl's night out. You, of course is excited about this. You'll get to hang out for real instead of training. After what you been through, you deserve this. It's going to be you, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. Hinata couldn't come because of her injuries cause by Neji.

You got home and change your clothing. You settle with a casual outfit. It's a mint green tank top with bubblegum pink shorts. You headed out to a bath house. That's the first thing you girls agree on.

Looks like you're the last one to arrive because the others are already there, waiting for you.

“Sorry I'm late.” You apologize.

“You're not late. I just got here.” Tenten said.

The four of you enter the lobby to pay. You were just taking out your wallet, when Ino stops you.

“The three of us agreed to pay for yours.”

“What? Why?” You ask.

“It's your gift for moving on to the final round.” Sakura explains.

“No. I should be the one paying for you all. Y'all saved me at the forest of death. If it wasn't for you, I'll be dead.”

“(F/n), you deserve this. Please accept it.” Tenten said.

You sigh and let them pay for yours. After the payment you went to the locker and strip. Hey. We're all flat chested. You went into the hot springs.

“Is this heaven?” You ask yourself.

“You're acting like it's your first time in a hot spring.” Sakura said.

“It is my first time. My um village didn't have one of these.” You explain.

“You're not from here?” Tenten ask you.

“She transfer from here near graduation.” Ino explain.

“By the way, (f/n). You never said where you from.” Sakura stated.

Oh no. Be cool. Be cool.

“I come from a small place call, Usa.” You lie.

“Usa? I never heard of that.” Sakura said.

“It was a small village. Like the population of that place was about 50. We were overrun by pirates. I was the only survivor.”. You said.

“I'm so sorry.” Ino apologize.

“Do you miss your family?” Tenten ask.

You nearly tear up. On your third day here, you cried yourself to sleep missing your parents. Of course you get homesick once in awhile.

“All the time.” You answer.

“Let's not ask (f/n) any more questions.” Sakura intervene.

“You're right. We need to go out and eat. I reserved us a cute and calm restaurant for us.” Ino exclaim.

 

The four of you are now heading to a fancy restaurant that Ino won't shut up about. After your bath, you felt more relaxed than ever. The water heal up your bruises rather nicely. Plus, none of you reek.

“So, how did you get reservations in one day?” Sakura ask Ino.

“Easy. I went to the restaurant and did the mind transfer jutsu on the hostess. Then I wrote my name on the reservation book for eight.” Ino smirk.

“Nice one, Ino.” Tenten complimented.

You enter the restaurant and understood why Ino was bragging about it. It looks fancy and cute at the same time. There is even a fountain to set of a calm mood. You felt a familiar chakra, but can't pin point to who it is.

“Ino Yamanaka, table for four.”

The hostess open the book and saw Ino's name in there.

“Follow me, please.” She said.

The four of you follow the hostess to the back of the restaurant. You heard Sakura gasp. You were about to ask what's wrong when you saw it for yourself.

Gaara and his siblings, along with their sensei are sitting at their table. By the looks of it, they just got here.

“Is there a problem?” The hostess ask.

Ino was about to make a sassy remark, when you cover her mouth.

“No problem at all.” You said smiling.

The hostess rolled her eyes and went back to her post. Ino lick your hand in order to set her mouth free.

“Ew.” You remark, wiping the saliva on the wall.

“I don't want to be in the same room as them. Especially the redhead.” Ino says.

“Me neither.” Sakura agrees.

“We'll just ignore them. I'm sure they won't bother us. Beside, this is a great restaurant and I don't want to give them the satisfaction that they scared us away.” You said.

“Tenten, what do you think?” Ino ask.

It's all up to Tenten. You see her thinking long and hard. She sighs.

“The match is over. I don't think they'll pick a fight with us. I want to stay.” Tenten answers.

You cheered and hug her.

“Fine.” Ino mutter in defeat.

You all sat down and order your food and drinks. You order peach juice and curry over rice. The drinks came first and you all cheered.

“So Ino, regret cutting your hair?” Sakura smirk.

“Of course I do. It took years into growing my beautiful hair.” Ino whines.

“Don't worry, Ino. You still look beautiful with short hair.” You complement.

“Well of course I am.” She said flipping her bang.

You all laugh if that.

“Speaking of hair, (f/n). You look prettier with your hair loose.” Sakura said.

“Oh. I know that I do. But I'm a shinobi now. I have to keep my hair tied up, so it won't get in the way.” You reason.

“Preach girl.” Tenten agrees giving you a fist bump.

Your foods finally arrives and you all cheered loudly. Your curry looks amazing.

“Thank you for the food!”

The four of you chow down. You mercilessly chomp your rice and chicken. You girls didn't care, there's no boys to see you behave like this. Within minutes, you all finished.

“Boy that was delicious.” Sakura sighs.

“I feel I'm having a baby.” You said.

“I think I gain weight.” Tenten added.

“Well I feel fine” Ino burp.

You all laugh hysterically that you once again fell down, but continue laughing.

“Konoha have no matters.” The sand sensei said. “Pay attention kids, you don't want to be that.”

“Well we don't want to be a sick up your butt.” You sass him.

“Ooh.” The girls said.

Even Temari wanted to laugh.

You could tell that the Jonin wanted to punch you out for embarrassing him. You smirk because he'll be in trouble if he did.

“Bathroom?” You ask.

“Oh yeah.”

“Definitely.”

“Need to check my hair.”

The four of you enter the bathroom. As soon as you guys did, you began to laugh harder.

“Did you see the look on his face?” Tenten ask.

“I thought he was gonna explode.” Ino laughs.

“I wish I took a picture.” Sakura said.

“I'm the best!” You sang. “Around! Nothing gonna bring me down!”

The laughing stop when Gaara and Kankuro step in.

“Why are you in the girl's bathroom!?” Sakura yelp.

“You're in the boy's bathroom.” Kankuro said opening the door, showing the 'Men’ sign.

The four of you turn red in embarrassment. Ino scrambled out of here, follow by Sakura, then Tenten. You are last. Just as you were about to get out, sand block your way. You gasp.

“(F/n)!” You heard Tenten yelling for you.

You slowly turn around and saw Kankuro and Gaara staring at you.

“Sensei wanted us to teach you some manners about respect.” Kankuro said taking out his puppet.

“Don't.” Gaara said. “She's mine.”

He kicked Kankuro out. The sand made a hole for him to get out. Ino tried to get in, but the sand roughly push her out.

“Ino!” You yelled.

“I'm not gonna apologize for stating a fact.” You said putting on a brave face.

He wouldn't kill me. There's witnesses. Unless they killed the others. You tremble when Gaara took a step closer to you. Your hands glow black and you feel the water pipes moved underneath you.

“I agree with you. I hate him. I hate them all.” Gaara said.

“Even your siblings?”

“Yes.”

“You don't mean that. I know that deep down, they love you.”

“Liar.”

“Am not. I can feel their love for you. Just like I can feel my siblings love. Even if they're no longer with me.”

Gaara just stare at you with a soft expression before returning to his normal self.

“Just go.” He said clearing out the sand.

“Thank you!” You yell, before noping the nope out of here.

 

The girls walked you back home. Sakura was afraid that they might have followed you here. You open your apartment door.

“Do you guys want to have a sleepover here?” You ask. “I got candy.”

Everyone nodded their head. You invite them in and open up a bag of candy and chocolates. You also have extras pajamas around for them to give. You all lay down on your living room and talk about boys all night.


	24. Training with Madeline

You're at ichiraku eating a spicy pork ramen with Naruto. The sleepover was fun and you wanted to hang out some more, but the girls had to go home.

“I need more water.” You cough.

“Told you, you should have tried that. It's too spicy.” Naruto laughs.

You took a big gulp of your water. Much better. You're meeting with you sensei in about an hour. Naruto is disappointed and jealous that Kakashi is training Sasuke.

“I feel that Kakashi wants Sasuke to win. We're his students too.” Naruto complains.

“I think that Kakashi see himself in Sasuke and they both have the same nature type.” You reason. “Huh?”

You sense Kakashi and another person approaching. Kakashi and Ebisu have arrived. Oh no. Don't tell me that Ebisu will be my teacher. Wait if that's true, then Jiraiya will be my teacher. Sweet.

“Naruto, this is Ebisu. He'll be training you for the chuunin exam.” Kakashi introduced.

“What? Not him!” Naruto complain.

After minutes of argument, Kakashi finally convinced him to take Ebisu as a teacher. They began to leave and you went to follow them. Kakashi grab your shoulder.

“Not you. Your teacher is waiting at the training grounds. Follow me please.”

Kakashi did a hand sign and you poofed onto the training ground. There is a woman there. She's very beautiful. She has wavy brown hair that reach past her shoulders, has gorgeous green eyes, and is wearing pink lipstick. She's also fairly tall.

“(F/n), this is Madeline. Madeline, this is (f/n). This is my student that I was talking about.” Kakashi greeted.

“Hello young one.” Madeline said extending her hand to you.

You shook her hand.

“I'm looking forward for my training.” You said.

“You should feel honor. Madeline is one of the four legendary yonins.” Kakashi said.

Your eyes widen. Are you in a different universe? Well of course you are, but a different universe in 'Naruto’? That's wrong. There's supposed to be three.

“No need to be nervous, young one. I'm a person just like you.” Madeline assure.

“You two ladies have fun. (F/n), I'll see you next month.” Kakashi said before disappearing.

“Did you became a yonin recently?” You ask.

“No. I'm because one almost 20 years ago.” She said.

“You became one at the same time with the other three?”

“Of course. They're my teammates.”

“You look like you're in your 30’s!”

“Well, Tsunade taught me her jutsu of being young.”

"Do you have the power of magnet release?”

“Yep. If I didn't, I wouldn't be training you. What triggered it?”

“Fear. Everytime I get afraid, it starts up. I can't control it with other emotions.”

“Looks like you got it hard. I got it easy. My trigger was anger.”

She snapped her fingers and black powder came out of the ground. She manipulated the powder and turn it into a shuriken. You looked amaze. Madeline wink at you and snap her fingers again. The shuriken got thrown into a tree, catching a leaf.

“By the time I'm done with you, you'll be making unlimited amount of weapons.”

“Cool.”

“Let's start with the basic. Mold your chakra onto your feet.”

You did as you're told. I'm probably going to walk on water. Like Jesus.

“Now walk on the lake. That's right. I said walk on. Don't swim.”

You slowly walk toward the lake. You put one foot in. You feel that foot is really stepping on it. You added the other one. Oh my God high up in heaven! You're walking on water! You jumped around, hop on one foot, and you danced.

“Alright. That's enough. I just wanted to see if you have great chakra control.” Madeline said.

You came back on land to learn more. She threw you a bow staff. The bow staff is made out of bamboo.

“Use your magnet release to levitate it.” She instructed.

“But there's no metal involve.” You protest.

She smirk and her hand glow black. Only a single dot of black appears on the staff. Madeline raised her finger and the staff flew into her hands.

“Now you do it.”

You concentrate at the staff, trying to feel the metal. Nothing. You feel nothing. You concentrate harder and focus on your chakra. Sweat began to pour down your face.

“I can't.” You collapse.

Madeline chuckles and shook her head.

“Of course you can't. The day you do it, is the day you surpassed me.” She said.

You sweat drop. She was just messing with you. You blew your bangs in annoyance.

“Now pay attention to the hand signs I'm doing. Magnet Style: Magnet Tap!”

Madeline perform the hand sign and walk up to a dummy. She simply touch it and the dummy came to life. You gasp at this. She made the dummy dance. You laugh.

“How did you do that?” You ask.

“I use my chakra and turned it to magnet. I put it all over the dummy and now it's on my command. You can turn anything into your alley or turn your enemies into weapons.” Madeline explains. “Try it.”

You looked around, finding a perfect alley. You thought big and settle on a tree. Madeline raised her eyebrow when she sees you go over the tree.

“That will require lots of chakra.” She warn.

You took a deep breath and regain your chakra. You did the hand signs.

“Magnet Style: Magnet Tap!”

You feel your chakra felt heavy. Your arms nearly fell. Your chakra it's turning into black powder. You quickly tap the tree. The roots of the tree is snapping of the ground. You move your arms and the tree branch slap a bird. You and Madeline gasp. I'm sorry birdie! She went to tend to the bird.

“Keep practicing. I'll take the bird to a veteran.” Madeline said before poofing off.

 

You practice for another 20 minutes. It was fun at first, but then it got boring. You already ran out of things to control. Hell, you even use your granola bar as a weapon. You hear your teacher approaching you.

“You learn fast. Kakashi told me you'll be fighting someone from the sound village. He told me that he uses vibration as a weapon. No matter, you'll use your kekkei genkai to crush that device.” Madeline chirps.

“It won't matter anyway. Gaara kills him before the tournament”

“What!? He's gonna die!? How would you know this!?” Madeline shouts.

I did it again! Stupid mouth!

“I was just talking nonsense.” You lie.

“Tell me. Where are you from?”

“I'm from a very small village. You probably never heard of it.”

“Do tell.”

“It's call, Usa.”

“Usa? As in the United States of America?”

Your mouth fell open. You try to say something but couldn't. How did? Madeline is not a Japanese name. That should have tip me off. Madeline snapped her fingers, waking you up.

“Yes.” You answer. “How did you-”

“Because I'm from there as well.” She said.

She walk up to a bench and gesture for you sit there too. You join her and she took a deep breath.

“You're not from this world, aren't you?” She ask you.

You shook your head.

“Let me explain. I'm from Michigan. I'm from the year 2005. I never liked anime. I still don't. But my boyfriend on the other hand, is a hardcore otaku. His favorite anime is Naruto. One day he begged me to try it. I finally gave in and try it. I was in my school's library to watch episode one. The screen turn blue and consume me-”

“That's exactly what happen to me!” You interrupted.

Madeline frown and lightly smack your head. You mutter an apology.

“The blue screen consume me and I fainted. I awoke and saw that everything is cartoonish and I as well. But the weird thing is, my body got turned into a 6 year old! I was found by an ANBU and taken to the Hokage. Sarutobi was so kind to me. He welcome me to the village. I was put into the academy to become a Ninja. I was only there for a month. Me, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru graduated early. I later became a yonin and I'm still here.”

You couldn't believe what you just heard. You're not the only one to be here. Madeline live out her life as a shinobi. Wait if Madeline is still here, that means she never came back home. Do I even want to go back?

“Young one, you're still with me?” She poke your cheek.

“Um. Yes! I have a question. What did you told him about where you from?” You ask.

“I lied and said I don't remember. I may have been in a body of a 6 year old, but that doesn't mean I have a brain like one.” Madeline wink. “Alright! Enough chit chat, back to training. Ninja Art: Dancing Warrior!”

A suit of armor warped around Madeline. She has a shield and a sword.

“Dodge this.”

She came charging towards you and you barely took out a kunai when she stabbed you.


	25. The hospital incident

It's been almost a month of your training and you have the say, you improved a lot. Like, you feel you can take out Sasuke and win. Or the fight will end in a draw. Madeline told you that's all she can teach for now. You also heard that Naruto is at the hospital.

You visited him everyday for three days. He's been in a coma for using the nine tails chakra. You also visited Lee with Sakura. You usual changed his pillow now and then. Right now you're visiting Naruto with Shikamaru. You two are playing the game, Go.

“Yes! I won! Finally!” You declared.

“After five defeats, you finally got me.” Shikamaru smirk.

You were to busy congratulating yourself, before you realize that how did you win? You saw the board and notice that Shikamaru could had beaten you two moves ago.

“You let me win!” You accuse.

“No I didn't. You beat me. Fair and square.”

“You're a terrible liar.”

Shikamaru was about to defend himself, when you heard moaning behind you. You turn around and saw that Naruto is waking up.

“Ramen I want ramen.” Naruto mumble.

“Good morning, Naruto. Or should I say afternoon.” You greeted.

“Huh? (F/n)-chan!” Naruto exclaims.

He immediately jump off his bed and hug you.

“I missed you so much.”

“What am I chop liver?” Shikamaru ask.

“Good to see you awake.” You said.

“How long was I asleep?”

“Three days. The tournament is tomorrow.”

“What!? Tomorrow!? Why didn't you wake me, Shikamaru!? I have to train!”

Naruto was about to bolt out the door, when you and Shikamaru restraint him.

“Calm down. Remember resting is also training. Here.” Shikamaru said.

He hands Naruto a half eaten fruit basket. You helped yourself on few.

“I was going to give this to Choji but the nurses told me, he can't have any.”

“Choji at the hospital? Did he got inured?”

“He ate one too many.” You said.

Naruto suddenly had an evil getting on his face.

“Let's eat this in front of Choji.”

You were speechless. Since when can Naruto be this cruel? And why do I find it hot for some reason? Shikamaru agreed to this and together, are heading towards Choji’s room. You nearly slip and fall. You look down on the ground to see sand. What the? Don't tell me he's here.

Shikamaru notice the sand as well and open the door. You gasp at Gaara's crazy eyes. He's gonna kill Lee! You don't remember this part of the episode. You don't know what happens next. Shikamaru immediately did the Shadow Possession Jutsu, stopping Gaara. Naruto rush up to him and punch him.

“Ow! Naruto! When I'm using the shadow possession jutsu, I'm connecting with them. Whatever they feel, I feel it too.” Shikamaru complains.

“Oh. I'm sorry. What are you doing to bushy brows?” Naruto ask.

“I was trying to kill him.” Gaara answer.

The three of you are shock to his answer. You began to shake. We need an adult.

“But why? What do you gain from this?” You ask stepping in front of Lee protectively.

His eyes looked nearly sad that you're here as well. It's like Gaara didn't want you to witness this.

“I just wanted to. I'll kill anyone who gets in my way.” He threaten.

You gasp and took a step closer to Lee. Naruto stood protectively in front of you.

“Don't even think about touching (f/n). I'll break every bone in your body if you do.” Naruto growls.

“Naruto.” You spoke in a low voice.

“I will never hurt her. Never her.” Gaara mumble.

Did I heard that right? That psychopath doesn't want to hurt (f/n)? Shikamaru thought.

“Naruto, stop. We can't fight him. He has a strength of a monster.” Shikamaru pleaded.

“Heh. I won't lose to him. I have a real monster inside me.” Naruto smirk.

Gaara only narrow his eyes in response to Naruto's claim.

“I was born of a monster. I have the sand demon, Shukaku sealed inside me.”

“Some parental love.” Shikamaru sarcastically mutter.

“My own father had tried to kill me for the last six years. Because I was too strong and a threat to his village. The Kazekage, my own father send assassins after me. To them, I'm an object trying to get rid of.”

You look down on the floor, realizing that Naruto could have ended up like him. Naruto realize this as well. You step forward in front of Gaara with your eyes closed and your winning smile.

“Gaara, I mean what I said before. When we first met. I'm your friend and I'll be there for you no matter what. And that's a promise.” You said hugging him.

You're surprise that the sand didn't stop you from hugging him. His mother must have approved you. Naruto and Shikamaru’s eyes widen at this. But Gaara. Gaara's eyes are so widen, they look like they would pop out of his socket. He slowly wrapped his arms around you. You smile before the hug started to hurt a little.

“Can you not squeeze to hard? It kinda hurts.” You ask. “Ow. Gaara, you're hugging to hard.”

Gaara tighten his grip around you. As in, he never wants to let go.

“Let go of her!” Naruto yells, charging up to him.

“I'll kill you both!” Gaara growls.

Sand is coming towards your friends. You try to help them, but Gaara still won't let go. We need an adult!

“Enough!”

Gai came in the room, stopping the sand from killing them. Gaara also let go of you.

“Save the fight for tomorrow.” Gai said.

You sigh in relief that Gai came to your rescue. You are so sure that he heard your plea.

“I'll kill you guys. Just you wait.” Gaara threaten.

You know that he wants to kill Gai the most out of all of them. You turn to him.

“Thank you so much for saving us. I don't know what would happen if you didn't.” You thank.

Gai turn to you and gave you a thumbs up. The three of you left Lee’s room. You suddenly collapse in pain.

“(F/n)! What's wrong?” Shikamaru yells.

You lift up your blouse and you saw that your sides are all bruised up. Who knew that Gaara was that strong. Naruto carried you and took you to a medic. The medic healed you and you felt better.

“You should be alright for the tournament tomorrow. Try to get some rest.” The medic says. “Watch over your girlfriend.”

The medic left leaving two blushing preteens. You giggle and kiss Naruto on the cheek.

“You are good to me, ‘boyfriend’.” You joke. “We should go home and get some sleep.”

You wrap your arm around his and left the hospital.

“Yeah. Let's go home.” Naruto smiles.


	26. The final round

It's the day of the tournament and you're nervous as hell. Today's the day that Orochimaru attacks the village. You're trying to locate Madeline, to tell her what happens. But you sense she's not in the village. You wanted her to protect the Hokage. You prevented Zabuza and Haku's death, why not the old man?

You arrive at the stadium and saw that everyone, but Naruto and Sasuke there. Right now, Naruto it's with Konohamaru. That's why you woke up early. You greeted Shikamaru and Shino. Gaara is staring at you, but you ignore him. You're still mad about yesterday.

“I'm here. I'm here.” Naruto pants.

“It's cool. Sasuke is the one who's late.” You said.

“There's been a change of plans.” Gemma, the new proctor said.

“What changed?” Shikamaru ask.

“Dosu had dropout.” Gemma explains. “Which means you young lady, will be fighting the victor of the second match.”

Your eyes widen. You'll have to fight either Gaara or Sasuke. They're both strong. You're confident fighting Sasuke, but Gaara? He'll end you before the fight even begins. Wait, the fight gets interrupted. I won't fight anyone. Alright!

“You'll fight Sasuke before me. I wanted to fight you too, (f/n)-chan.” Naruto said.

“Why did you say it like Sasuke is gonna beat me?” You accuse.

“What? No! I mean that that um… I want to fight both of you… you pretty girl.’’ Naruto said.

An irk mark appear on your head and you smack him on the back on his head.

“I deserve that.” Naruto mutter

“Now we will start the final part of the chunin exam! The same rules will apply as the preliminaries. The match will end when someone gives up or dies. Now, the first match!Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga!” Gemma announced.

“Good luck, Naruto.” You said giving him a kiss.

Naruto blush and touched his cheek. I'm never washing this cheek again Naruto thought. You watch Naruto and Neji step up to the field. You and the others went upstairs in a waiting area to watch. You hear some nobles and gangster chatting about bets.

“I placed my money on Hyuga. I heard that he's a genius.”

“That nine tails kid doesn't stand a chance against Hyuga.”

You're gonna lose some money.

“What about Uchiha? Did you place some money on him?”

“Of course. I also place money on the Fortune Teller.”

Your ears perked up when you heard that. They care about your match too? Guess your popular.

“That Fortune Teller will win the tournament. She'll see the future and predict her opponent's next move.”

You tune the conversation away. It'll be cool if I can predict someone's next move. I'll be unstoppable! The match is about to begin.

“Begin.”

The first half of the fight belong to Neji, no doubt about that. You loved Neji’s character in Shippuden, but right now he's a major asshole. You cheered loudly for Naruto to win.

Then the fight got boring. It wasn't boring when you saw the episode. But seeing it in person is. They're just talking and you can't see the flashbacks. Neji is talking about destiny and Naruto is saying fuck destiny. You grab a protein bar out of your pouch and began to eat.

“You bought a snack?” Shikamaru ask you.

“Yeah. You want? I have more.”

You reach into your pouch and grab about 5 protein bars. All of it have different flavors.

“What a drag. Fine I'll take one.” he sighs.

You offer one to Shino, but he declined. You suddenly start to shiver. It feels cold and lonely. You look down and saw the nine tails chakra flowing on Naruto. What incredible power. I wish I was a jinchuriki. Then the akatsuki will be after me and one of them will fall in love with me and we'll have cute babies and- What am I thinking? That will never happen!

“The winner of the match, Naruto Uzumaki!”

You missed it! You're such a bad friend! No matter, you know he wins by punching Neji's chin. You smile when the crowd cheered for him. Naruto enters the waiting room looking happy. You rushed up to hug him.

“I knew you could do it.” You whisper.

“Thanks, (f/n)-chan.” Naruto whispered.

Now I don't want to fight her. But I don't want her to lose to Sasuke Naruto sadly thought.

“Now the next match will be Gaara of the Desert vs Sasuke Uchiha.” Gemma said. “But Sasuke’s not here. The next match will be Kankuro vs Shino.”

“Umm. Proctor, I'll like to forfeit.” Kankuro said.

Everyone, but you are surprise. You narrow your eyes at the sand siblings. Shino look disappointed.

“The victor goes to Shino! Moving on, next match is Temari vs Shikamaru!”

Temari goes down to the field waiting for Shikamaru to arrive. Shikamaru didn't want to fight so Naruto gave him a little encouragement. And by encouragement, he push him down the arena. He just lay there doing nothing. The crowd got angry and threw trash at him.

“Stop throwing trash!” You yell at them. “How would you like it if I threw trash at you!”

Either they couldn't hear due to the crowd booing or they ignore you. An irk mark appear and you got up on the railing ready to attack.

“I'll show you some manners! Take this-”

“Stop, (f/n)-chan. You're gonna get hurt.” Naruto beg trying to pull you down. “Please get down.”

“Let me go. No one throws trash at my friends! Stop that!”

Now Shino is trying to get you down. Kankuro is enjoying this. He started to laugh at you guys. Who could blame him? It looks hilarious seeing two boys struggling with a girl. And the girl is trying to pick a fight with an entire crowd.

“You should have no problem fighting this idiot, Gaara. She wouldn't last five minutes.” Kankuro says to his brother.

You stop trying to throw trash at the crowd when you saw Shikamaru finally moved. He did the shadow possession jutsu and Temari jumps out of the way. Now this is an interesting fight. There's no flashbacks about their background and struggle.

Temari is trying to blow him away with her jutsu. He has to resort to hiding in the trees. Now this part will take a little longer for the fight to continue. You made small talk with Naruto.

“Naruto, be honest. If I were to fight Sasuke, who do you want to win?” You ask.

Naruto got all sweaty and began to stutter that you couldn't understand what's he saying. He pull on his collar and cough.

“Oh look! Shikamaru’s doing something!” Naruto pointed.

You look down and saw that Shikamaru used his jacket as a parachute.

“Temari! Look out!” Kankuro pointed.

She dodge the possession at the last second and began to avoid it. Damn. Shikamaru could have won there, if it wasn't for Kankuro. The parachute landed on the ground and Temari relax. This was her mistake. She set her fan down and began to do the shadow clone jutsu.

“..... Huh? I can't move.” Temari froze.

“Looks like I finally got you.” He smirked.

“How?”

“I'll show you. See that hole Naruto made earlier? I put the shadow underneath there. I used the parachute to get you closer to the hole. And it work like a charm.”

Both genins step closer to the proctor. Shikamaru raised his hand and Temari did so as well. Temari looks so terrified.

“Well that's it I quit.”

The entire stadium is stunned. Naruto couldn't believe it. You just laugh.

“What? You quit?” Temari ask.

“I almost out of chakra. That's too bad. I thought of hundreds way to beat you after this.” Shikamaru explains.

“The winner of this match, Temari.” Gemma declares.

Naruto is outrage and went down to give him a piece of his mind. But not before pulling you with him.

“Shikamaru! What the hell is the matter with you!?” Naruto yells.

“I didn't want the fight to go on. Beside, people came here to watch Sasuke not me.”

“Well,. I think you did great. You'll be promoted to chunin.” You said giving him a hug.

Shikamaru hugged you back and you got to admit, this feels nice. He gives out the best hug.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Sasuke Uchiha is not here. We're giving him 10 minutes to arrive. If he's not here by then, he'll be eliminated from the tournament. The next fight would be Gaara of the Desert vs (f/n) (l/n)!” Gemma announced.

Sasuke, you better get your duck ass here right now! I'm not fighting Gaara and be killed! It amazed you that the crowd is silent for the waiting period. You see that Gemma was going to announce something when Whoosh! Sasuke and Kakashi arrived.

“I'm Sasuke Uchiha.”


	27. Konoha crush

“Sorry we're late. You wouldn't believe the traffic around here.” Kakashi said.

“Sasuke!” You exclaim.

Sasuke turn to you and smiled. Not a smirk, a smile. You feel your face getting warm. He's so hot. Oh no! I'm turning into a fangirl!

“So, did Sasuke get disqualified?” Kakashi ask.

“No. His match was put on hold.” Gemma said.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke.

“Sasuke, you gotta win this because I want to fight you.”

“You won?”

“Of course I won. Believe it!”

Sasuke turn to you.

“(F/n), did you won your fight?”

You shook your head and explain the situation.

“I haven't fought yet. I will fight the winner of this match. Which means, …..don't go easy on me. Ok?” You requested.

Sasuke looks taken back at your request and then smirk at you.

“Go easy on you? That will be an insult to you. I also want to fight you.”

Now it's your turn to be taken back. Sasuke wants to fight you? This is an honor. That means you are strong. You blush and clap your hands. You and your friends headed back the stairs. You hear voices in the stairway.

“Can you please lose the fight to Sasuke? We kinda place our bets on him.”

“You better do it or else.”

You remember this scene. Gaara is gonna kill them. You ran past Naruto hoping to stop this. You're too late. You just witness Gaara killing the two dudes. Your eyes widened that there's no bodies left. You collapse on your knees with fear. You also feel Naruto and Shikamaru's fear. The three of you are trembling even though you know that Gaara does nothing to them.

Gaara walks past you, not sparing a glance at you like he always does. He also past the boys not doing anything to them. As soon as Gaara's out of sight, you all breath out.

“If we arrived a minute earlier, that could have been us.” Shikamaru stated.

“You're right. The three of us will vanish without a trace.” You agreed.

“I was thinking Naruto and I will be the ones to get killed. You on the other hand, he'll probably kidnapped you to keep quiet.”

“Why would he spare (f/n)-chan?” Naruto ask.

“Yeah. Why would he spare me?”

“I don't know, it's just a feeling. I also don't like the way he looks at you. He's always staring at you.” Shikamaru said.

He sounded jealous when he said that. It's official, I'm definitely Gaara's prey. You gulp at Shikamaru's reasoning.

“We have to tell Kakashi sensei to stop the match!” Naruto exclaims.

“You go tell Kakashi sensei. I'm gonna cheer for Sasuke.” You said.

Naruto nodded and he and Shikamaru ran off to Kakashi. You went to the waiting room. You see the fight had begun, but neither of them are moving. Sasuke threw a shuriken at Gaara, but his sand block it. Everyone who ever watched this fight knows that Sasuke won.

You beamed when Sasuke used Lee's speed to hit Gaara. This means that Sasuke respects Lee as a shinobi. Now Sasuke is copying Lee's taijutsu. Taijutsu alone can't beat Gaara, but if you add ninjutsu Gaara doesn't stand a chance.

“Come on Sasuke! Use your chidori!” You yelled.

Sasuke’s eyes widen when you mention chidori. How does she know about that? Sasuke thought. No matter. She'll be impressed and Naruto will be jealous. Sasuke jumps on the wall and began to do the hands sign.

You feel powerful chakra coming out of his left hand. The chakra turns into lightning. You also hear birds chirping. Oh that's why it's call a thousand birds! I'm so stupid! That jutsu is heavy as Sasuke is using both arms to carry it. He charges at Gaara, which Gaara surrounds himself with a sand sphere.

“Blood? This is blood. IT'S MY BLOOD! IT'S MY BLOOD! Gaara cries out.

You flinch in hearing the pain in his voice. You're starting to forgive him for nearly crushing you yesterday. Sasuke tries pulling his arm out. When he finally does, Shukaku’s arm pulls out. You suddenly got very sleepy.

“I need to take a nap.” You yawn.

No! This is a genjutsu!

“Release!”

You look around and saw feathers coming out of the sky. People around you fell asleep. I need to help Sasuke! You jump down on the field and saw Temari and Kankuro taking Gaara away. You ran towards Sasuke.

“Sasuke! Are you alright?” You ask.

“I'm fine.” He answer.

“You two, I'm giving you a S rank mission. As you can see, the chunin exam is over. I want you to follow pursuit on the sand.” Gemma order.

“Yes sir!” You and Sasuke yelled.

You and Sasuke ran out of the arena. You sense the sand siblings not to far from where you at. You also sense Shino following as well.

“(F/n), where are they?”

“They're heading out of the leaf village in the southeast.”

“We better step on it.”

You boost your chakra onto your feet and took the lead. I really wish Madeline was here. We could use her help. I'm not confident in taking Gaara down. He's my friend, plus he'll definitely kill me.

“I see them.” Sasuke pointed.

The two of you already caught up to them. Temari volunteer to stay behind and fight.

“Sasuke, go. I'll take care of her.” You order.

“Good luck.”

Sasuke took off and chased after the brothers. Now it's just you and Temari.

“Why don't you go first? Because if I go first, this fight will be over.” You smirk.

Temari looked taken back at your request. That's the same line she told Tenten. This was your way in avenging her.

“Big mistake. Wind Scythe Jutsu!”

A vortex came coming your way. You backflip onto another branch. That poor tree got sliced up clean. You jump towards her.

“My turn!” You yelled.

“I won't let you!” Temari yells.

She threw another vortex at you. You quickly did substitution jutsu before you get slice up. You weren't kidding when you said you could end the fight in one move. The problem is, you need to get close to her.

“Shadow Clone Jutsu!”

You made five clones of yourself. Temari will have to take them on one by one. Then the real you will attack from behind.

Unfortunately, your plan didn't work. As you can see, Temari can create mini vortexes and got each of your clone.

“Damn it.” You mutter.

“You have to do better than that.” Temari taunt.

You form your hands into a fist.

“You may not know this, but we're gonna be best of friends.” You smiled and pump out your fist.

“Huh?”

“Can your fan deflect water?” You ask.

“Don't even try your water bullets. It won't work on me.” Temari warn.

You smirk and began to perform the signs. Temari jumps down and charge towards you. She swing her fan at you and you slide down to avoid it. You finish your signs.

“Magnet style: Magnet Tap!”

What!? I thought she was doing that water jutsu! She knew that water might actually beat my jutsu. She gamble that I'll charge at her. And I fell for it Temari thought. You tagged her fan with your palm.

The fan is under your control. You distance yourself and made the fan do the Scythe Jutsu. The vortex caught Temari. Luckily, you made the vortex non-lethal. It only cut some of her skin and clothes. She lands down on the ground and coughs out blood.

“I hope we can still be friends after this!” You shouted.

You snap your fingers and the fan went limp. You resume jumping on the branches to catch up to Sasuke. I wonder how's the village is doing?

 

Meanwhile back at hidden leaf village, a giant toad and bunny are defeating the snakes. The bunny is using her ears to slice the snakes head.

“Good job, Conejita.” Madeline praise.

“Hey Madeline after this, you want to have some tea later?” Jiraiya ask.

“Tea? You should know that I hate that stuff! I deserve some sake!” Madeline exclaim.

“You haven't changed a bit.” He smiles.

Both yonins jump down from their animals and went to fight the sound ninjas. Madeline simply walk towards them with a smirk on her face.

“Ninja Art: Dancing Warrior!”

All the metal around them, including their weapons gather around her. She's turn them into a suit of armor. The sound ninjas tried stabbing her, but their knifes shattered when it made impact.

“My mental is the strongest in the world. Tsunade only made a dent once.” Madeline laugh at them.

She took out her sword and spin around, cutting the shinobis down.

“Jiraiya! I took down my side. Let's go rescue Sarutobi sensei!”

“We can't! There's no getting in the barrier. Sarutobi sensei it's on his own.” Jiraiya said.

Madeline frown and look up the roof where the third Hokage is. She feels frustrated that she can't help her teacher. I hope (f/n) it's okay. I really hope that I'm a good teacher she thought.

 

Your jumping towards where Sasuke is at. You sense that he already caught up to Gaara. You feel ready to fight. You'll help both of them and that's a promise!


	28. Shukaku

You heard an explosion near you. Bingo, they're here. You passed Shino and his father. You told them that Shino will be alright. Adrenaline ran through your veins, which boosted up your chakra. Sasuke is alright, but Gaara isn't. He's clutching his head in pain. Temari had already caught up to Gaara.

“I'm here.” You announced.

“(F/n).” The boys said in unity.

“Sasuke, get back. Let me handle this.” You demand. “Gaara, we don't have to fight. We can just talk. I'm your friend, remember?”

Gaara only clutch his head harder and you jump on a branch near him. Sasuke is sweating nervously. He's afraid that Gaara will hurt you.

“Your eyes…. You seek power like we do…. But you're nice to your friends… You're a fool!” Gaara shouts at you.

He lunged himself at you. Sasuke jump forward and roundhouse kick him. If it weren't for Sasuke, you would have been dead! You shook your head to concentrate. You really hope you can get through to him before Shukaku takes over.

Where are you, Naruto? He and Sakura are still far away from here. It's just up to you and Sasuke, for now. You threw shurikens at him, but his sand absorbed it. Gaara smirk and he threw it back at Sasuke. You watch as Sasuke simply deflect them.

“Gaara, stop. Have you forgotten the mission?!” Temari pleaded.

“You who is strong…. The one called Uchiha.” Gaara began. “You who has friends, (f/n)…. The only one who's been ever kind to me…. Uchiha, you're just like me…. By killing you…. I can truly exist in this world as the one who destroyed all of it…. (F/n), you're making me different….. When I'm around you…. You made me feel something I can't understand…. Uchiha, you're my…. You're my…. Prey!”

Gaara fell to his knees and held his head as the sand mask fell. You feel Shukaku emerging halfway. Poor Temari is just trembling.

“No. Please no. It can't be happening.” She mumbles.

“My prey! My prey!” He shouts again.

The right side of his face is covered with sand and on the left, is Shukaku. At least I'm not his prey. I have to protect Sasuke. Sasuke looks at his transformation with a terrified face.

“(F/n).... Your love! Let me feel it!”

He raised his arm and swung at you guys. You grab Sasuke and jump away at the last second. You both ran on foot and hid behind a bush.

“I'm sorry.” You whisper.

Sasuke look taken back at you.

“What for?” He ask.

“For getting us into this situation. I knew about his bloodlust, but I didn't warn you. For that I'm sorry.” You apologize.

“It wasn't you who got us into this situation, it's that monster. I can never be mad at you. I will always protect you. And that's a promise.”

You stare at him with wide eyes and a blush on your face.

“That's my line.”

Sasuke lean his face down to yours. He gently tilt your chin up. Hold up. Is he gonna kiss me? Your heart is beating faster than ever. You could feel his lips brushing yours.

“Found you!”

You and Sasuke jump away from each other, before his tail hits Sasuke. You both have completely forgot that you're hiding from Gaara/Shukaku.

“Are you afraid of me Sasuke Uchiha? Are you afraid of my existence? Come on out!”

Shit! I can't go out and fight him like that. More importantly, what will he do to (f/n) if he takes me out? I won't let that happen! I won't lose her like I lost my family! Sasuke thought. You came out of your hiding spot.

“Water Style: Water Bullets!”

You spit out bullets at Gaara, hoping to get him away from Sasuke. It didn't make a difference, the Shukaku arm simply let them hit the arm. Gaara is still searching for Sasuke. I better not regret this. You took a deep breath.

“Hey Gaara! Why don't I be your prey! Come and kill me!” You offered yourself.

Gaara’s eyes widen at what you said. What is she doing? I'm suppose to protect her, not the other way around! Sasuke thought angrily. Gaara turn to you and smirk.

“I could never hurt you. You're the one person that I can accept being weak.” Gaara answer.

Umm. Should you be mad that Gaara called you weak? No, that's not important. Right now you have to stall till Naruto gets here. Which shouldn't be long. Sasuke came out of his hiding spot. You facepalm when he did.

“There you are!” Gaara yelled at Sasuke.

Gaara use his Shukaku's arm and hit Sasuke in the stomach. You didn't flinch because he used the substitution jutsu. Sasuke threw a couple of kunais at him, but the arm deflected back at him. These two start going at each other. All you can do is just watch.

Sasuke hide so he could do the chidori. He can only used it twice in two days. He already used it back at the exam. This will activate the curse mark. I should let it play out. Gaara heard the chirping noise.

They both jumped into the air towards each other. They both let out a battle cry. The chidori split Shukaku's hand. Gaara cries in pain and falls off the branch. He then starts laughing hysterically, like he's enjoying this.

“I see it now! So this is existence! To kill the guy who hurt me! I can finally have a sensation of life!” Gaara exclaims.

He turn more into Shukaku and use his new set of chakra to swing his tail and Sasuke.

“Noooo!” You yelled.

You jump in front of Sasuke and took the hit. You flew into a tree and cough out blood.

“Why did you saved him?” Gaara cries.

You slowly got up and walk towards Gaara. Sasuke was about to protest, but you held your hand up to indicate that you want to talk.

“Because he's my friend like you. I don't want to fight you. But I will if my other friends are in danger.” You answer.

You gave him a smile, which has blood running down your mouth. You collapsed and fainted. Gaara caught you before your body hit the ground.

 

“(F/n)-chan, please wake up.”

Your eyes are fluttering and the first thing you saw is Naruto with a concern look on his face.

“How long was I out?” You ask.

“About 5 minutes.” Sasuke answer.

You sweat drop. Only five minutes? You thought it will be longer. Your vision became more clearly and you saw the curse mark had spread on Sasuke.

“Sasuke, the mark!” You gasp.

“I know.” He said.

“I healed your head. You're ready to fight. But Sasuke-kun can't go on.” Sakura said.

Where did she came from? You got up and stretch your arms.

“Hey guys. Who is that?” Naruto pointed.

“Believe it or not. That's Gaara.” You said.

“You…. You are also the one I want to kill.” Gaara calmly stated.

Naruto looks scared at this. You held his hand to remind him that he's not alone. Gaara charges at Sasuke. Sakura immediately jumps in front of him with a kunai. The hand slams her onto a tree, which knocks her unconscious.

“Sakura!” Naruto cried out.

Gaara gritted his teeth when he saw the action. You know he's having a flashback about his uncle Yashamaru protecting the kids from Gaara. He tighten his hold on Sakura.

“That's exactly why you can't win. As long as you fight for the sake of others, you never advance.” He stated.

 

“You can turn anything into alleys or turn enemies into weapons.”

 

That's it! I know how to get Sakura out of here! You jump on top of the arm that has Sakura. This will definitely work.

“Magnet Style: Magnet Tap!”

You tap the arm and flip forward to another branch. You're now in control of that arm. Naruto and Sasuke watched in awe as you moved your arms and the Shukaku arm separates from Sakura. You aren't done yet. With all your strength, you did some arm movements and you made the arm form a fist. Sorry Gaara. You shot the fist at him. A long BAM was heard when it made impact.

Sasuke caught Sakura as she got freed. You sense that the fist didn't move Gaara that much. Sasuke set Sakura down and joins her. He made you and Naruto to promise, you come back alive.

“He's here.” You said.

“Gaara.” Naruto mumble.

“No. Not Gaara. Shukaku, the one tailed.” You corrected.

Gaara had fully transform into Shukaku. You see him sleeping on top of the beast. You need to wake him right away.

“Naruto, in order to stop that tailed beast, we need to wake Gaara up.” You explain.

“Got it. Summoning Jutsu!”

You didn't back away because you know that the chief toad doesn't come through at first. The smoke cleared away to reveal a small toad. Naruto sweat drops.

“Yo! I'm Gamakichi.” The toad greeted.

“Umm Naruto, maybe you should have use the nine tails chakra.” You suggested.

“Right. But I have to charged up. Back me up will you.” Naruto said.

You nodded and concentrate on your chakra. You only did this once and let's just say, you couldn't moved much. You perform the hand sign. Taking a deep breath, you activated.

“Ninja Art: Dancing Warrior!”

Yours and Naruto's weapons came out and merged into a chest plate. You concentrate deeper and metal powder came out of the ground. They gather around you and form into a suit of armor.

“(F/n)-chan, you look amazing! More cooler than Sasuke’s chidori!” Naruto exclaims.

“Don't celebrate just yet. This suit is heavy. I can barely move around.” You said.

You took a big step and your suit creak. You're already sweating from that step. You honestly use this jutsu for protection, not offensively. Naruto and Gamakichi are arguing with each other.

“Look out!”

You push Naruto out of the way and took the full hit. You only slide back a little. Wow this suit really works. You didn't feel a thing. Shukaku is attacking you more and you slowly brought your arms up to block.

“Owe! That hurts!” Shukaku cries.

He stop attacking you and focus on Naruto. You yell for him to run and he picked up Gamakichi and jump away. You needed Shukaku to focus on you. But you can't move fast. Wait! You can use your brain. No literally! Madeline taught you to control metal with your mind.

Just like I practice. You took a deep breath and feel the metal around you. You smell it too. Wow. They're everywhere. You picture in your mind that you're forming a giant shuriken. You open your eyes and saw a 10 feet shuriken hovering in the air. I did it!

“Eat this!”

You flung it with your mind. The shuriken impale his tail. Shukaku howl in agony. He uses his arms to try and get it out. Now your chance, Naruto! You sense the nine tails.

“Summoning Jutsu!”

The chief toad finally appears. You saw Naruto ride on top with him. You use all your chakra that you have left, to give you strength. You zoom to where the toad is and jump on top.

“Let's do this!” Naruto yells.

“Naruto, I used up all my chakra. I can't attack. But I can still be of help. Use me as a shield.” You order.

“What!? Are you crazy!? You can get hurt!” Naruto argues.

You shook your head.

“My armor can withstand his attacks. Believe me, it works.” You reason.

Naruto looks at you and nods. He pick you up and starts running towards Gaara. He's so strong. I wonder if he has abs. Sand shurikens come flying your way. Naruto held you up higher and you took a direct hit. You're still completely fine. Then the unexpected happen. Naruto threw you up in the air, which you scream at him. And you use as a baseball bat to hit Gaara. Nothing happen. You on the other hand, got very dizzy.

“Try headbutting him!” You suggest.

Naruto did as you told him to do.

“Wake up!”

Blood came out of Gaara’s forehead and is awoken. Shukaku turns into sand and goes into Gaara. The three of you fell down. You dispelled the armor out of you. Naruto and Gaara fought each other until Naruto punch him. Maybe I shouldn't took off the armor as it could have cushioned my fall. You started screaming in fear. Naruto wrap his arm around you and you fell on top of him.

“It's unbearable to be alone. The pain hurts to much. I know how you feel. But I won't let you hurt my friends. Seeing you makes me think that I could have ended up like you. But I didn't, if it wasn't for (f/n) and Iruka sensei. My friends are the reason I'm strong.” Naruto ranted.

You limp your way towards Gaara.

“Gaara, we can start over. I'm your friend. Will you please be my friend? I would love to have you as my friend.” You ask.

You help him up and extend your hand. You're smiling warmly at him. The sun is shining on your (s/c) body making you look like a goddess. Gaara blushes at your beauty and lightly shook your hand.

Temari and Kankuro pull up. They began to take out their weapons.

“Stop. It's over.” Gaara spoke quietly.

They both obey him and took off. You just smile, knowing they'll be back. The sand siblings are heading back home.

“Temari. Kankuro. I'm sorry. For everything.” Gaara apologize.

They look at each other, shock. You and Naruto really had changed him.

“It's alright.” Kankuro said.

You carry Sakura and Naruto carry Sasuke.

“Let's go home.” You said.


	29. The funeral

After the fight with the sound and sand, the four of you got admitted to the hospital. You and Sakura recovered the fastest, follow by Naruto, and Sasuke being last. Your team was told that the third Hokage died. You cried your eyes out. You knew he was gonna die and you could have prevented this. You could have told somebody. Why couldn't you told Madeline about this? She would have believed you.

You're in your apartment changing into a black dress. You let your hair down because that's what you do when you're sad. You went upstairs to Naruto's apartment. The two of you are going together.

“Naruto, are you ready?” You knock.

The door slowly open and Naruto is dressed in all black. He still had his injuries from the fight a couple days ago.

“I'm ready.” He sadly answer.

You hand him a flower to give at the grave site. The two of you walked to the mountain of where the Hokage's face are. Neither of you spoke a word to each other as your walking. You hear a rumbling and look up to the sky. The grey is now darkening.

“Looks like it's gonna rain.” You mumble.

You got there and saw the whole village, mourning the loss of Sarutobi. You and Naruto join up with the rookies, who are in the front row. Konohamaru and Iruka are there as well. Poor Konohamaru is crying his heart out. You bend down and hugged him. You didn't care that your shoulder is wet from the tears. You just rubbed his back and stroke his hair.

One by one, everyone is placing their flowers by the gravestone. You know that everyone is having flashback about Sarutobi. It's now your turn to place your flower. You remember the time you first got here. Sarutobi accepted you here. He could had rejected you, but he didn't. A few tears rolled down your face.

“Why do people died so easily, Iruka sensei? Is our lives really that simply?” Naruto ask him.

“Naruto, when a person dies everything with him disappears. His past, present, and future. Everyone dies a simply way. But the most important isn't on how you die, it's the caused you died for. We are all connected in this village. We trust one another. That's our love we shared from the moment we are born. Anyone wearing a Ninja headband knows this.” Iruka explains.

“Death is still painful. But I understand! I will be Hokage and share my love with all my people.” Naruto exclaims.

Naruto looked at you when he said, ‘my love’, but you didn't notice. You smiled at him and wrapped your arm against his.

“You already have my love, Naruto. Use it and our friends, to make yourself stronger.” You said.

“I will, (f/n)-chan!” He said

The rain begin falling down on you all. It's like the sky is weeping too. The rain mixed in with your tears. Good thing you're too young to wear makeup, or else you'll be ruined.

“Goodbye for now, Sarutobi. I'll be stronger and protect this village.” You spoke to the stone.

I'll see you in three years at the battlefield.

 

The Konoha 12 is hanging out at the BBQ place after the funeral is over. Choji decided to eat to lighten up the mood. You honestly think that he's just hungry. You never been to this type of restaurant before. You have to cook your own food. It's not like you're a terrible cook, it's just you don't have the patience for it. You struggle putting the food in the grill with your chopsticks. Choji saw you struggling.

“Here. Like this.” Choji said.

He puts his hand on yours and guilds you to pick up the raw meat.

“Then you loosen the bottom chopstick to gently place the meat on the grill.”

“Your hands are gentle.” You smile.

Choji blush at your complement and scratch his cheek.

“Thanks.” He mutter.

“I think we should make a toast and share our memories with the Hokage!” Lee announced.

“That's actually a good idea.” Neji said.

“Wow. Neji is no longer an asshole.” You said.

Neji look fluster and avoided eye contact with you. You beam and patted his head.

“Why don't you go first, (f/n)?” Hinata suggest.

“Me? Okay I'll go first. The day I met him is the day he welcome me to the village. The Hokage just right down accepted me. He trusted me. He never interrogated me, just let me in. I could have been a spy from another village. Or an assassin to kill him. Or I'm just plain crazy, that I could slaughter an entire clan in one day. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here with you guys. I wouldn't have such an awesome family.” You finished.

Everyone had different reaction from you speech. Lee is crying the anime tears, Hinata has her mouth shaped like an 'O’, Sasuke has the 'WTF’ face, Ino just look sort of scare, Naruto looks proud of you, Tenten has a 'ehh’ look, Sakura has a warm smile on her face, Neji has his eyebrow raised, Shikamaru is just has his pinky in his ear, and Choji looks happy. Maybe you went too far on the whole behind insane and killing people.

“Beautiful!”

“Amazing!”

“Very powerful!”

“I love you!”

“We trust you!”

“You're a hero! Believe it!”

You look taken back before you smiled at them. Yep. They're truly are your new family. They can never replace yours back at the real world, but here is all you got.


	30. Itachi

Concentrate. Don't let anything distract you. They're counting on you. Three of your fingers in each hands are glowing black. You're levitating a water pipe. You gently connected to the main house. Then you screw the pipe tightly.

“All done.” You said to the family.

“Thank you so much! Now my kids can have clean water.” The wife thanked.

“How much do we owe you?” The husband ask.

“Oh no. I can't take your money.” You declined. “I'm only being a good Samaritan.”

“Then you will please accept these ramen coupons. Please it will be an insult of you don't take them.” The wife said.

You sigh and took the coupons. All day you been walking around helping the village by rebuilding homes. If you feel the mental inside. You're like a reverse Magneto instead of killing people, you're helping them.

You're trying to locate Naruto to hang out with. You know that Naruto will enjoy a free meal. You sense him not to far away. In fact, he's near ichiraku.

“Naruto!” You called out.

He turn around and smiled when he saw you. You ran towards him.

“I got coupons for a free bowl of ramen.” You said showing him the coupons.

“Free ramen! I'll take it!” Naruto exclaims.

You two sat down and order your meal. Naruto order the usually and you order the vegetarian one. The two of you waited for your food.

“Here you go. Enjoy your free ramen, my favorite couple.” The ramen guy said.

“Whoa whoa whoa wh...OA! We're not a couple! (F/n)-chan is one of my best friends.” Naruto yells.

“I'm too young to date!” You added.

I'm too young to be kissed. I never talk to Sasuke about that almost kiss.

“Right. I'll keep your relationship a secret.” The ramen guy smirk.

He left the two of you red and speechless. You recover first and ate your ramen fast. You want finish and get away from the awkwardness.

“Oi Naruto! There you are.”

You both turn around and saw Jiraiya! It's the pervy sage!

“Pervy sage! What are you doing here?” Naruto ask.

“I told you not to call me that! Who's this?” Jiraiya refer to you.

“Oh my God! You're master Jiraiya! One of the four legendary yonins!” You squeal.

You rushed up to him and hug him. At this point, you don't care. You're hugging your favorite characters from now on. Jiraiya is awkwardly trying to pull out your arms.

“You're a little young for me, but I'll wait for you when you're legal.” Jiraiya said.

“Pervy sage! Don't hit on her. Have a little dignity!” Naruto yells.

“I was just kidding, Naruto. I would never hit on your girlfriend.”

“We're Not A Couple!” You both cried out.

“I'm (f/n) (l/n).” You introduce yourself.

“(F/n) huh. Madeline mention you before. Oh! That's right. She trained you for the chunin exam.” Jiraiya says.

You nodded your head. Then you realize something. Naruto is at ichiraku and Jiraiya is here. This is the episode where Itachi and Kisame shows up. You need to go with Naruto to avoid the outcome.

“Naruto, I'm taking you on a little trip. Don't worry. I already got permission from Kakashi.” Jiraiya stated.

“No. I don't want to go. I want Kakashi sensei to teach me the chidori.” Naruto decline.

“But Naruto, it could be fun.” You said.

“Nope. I'm not going.”

“Well that's too bad. I was gonna teach you a new jutsu that's cooler than the chidori. Maybe I'll ask Sasuke to come along instead.”

“No! I'll go. I only go if (f/n)-chan goes with us too.”

Guess you didn't need to pull up a speech to convince them to go.

“Alright. (F/n) can come with us.”

“Let me go pack my stuff. (F/n)-chan, I'll get your stuff as well.”

Naruto dashed off, leaving the two of you alone.

“So we're gonna find Tsunade and convince her to become the Hokage. This won't be easy.” You told Jiraiya.

“What!? How do you know this!?”

“People call me the Fortune Teller.” You smirk.

Jiraiya had this, 'Ah’ face and nodded. So he also heard me by the villagers. You see Naruto running back. He's carrying your (f/c) backpack on his chest. You thank him and put it on you. The three of you walked out the gates.

“So, pervy sage. What kind of cool jutsu you're gonna teach me?” Naruto ask.

“I told you not to call me that! I am the toad sage, the legendary yonin, the handsome man that women loves!” Jiraiya shouted.

You both have neutral faces and continuing walking without him. Jiraiya hung his head in depression. Of course he catches up to you. You enter a small town and Jiraiya checked you guys in a hotel. You're outside now trying to do whatever Jiraiya told you to do.

A beautiful woman with long black hair is coming on to Jiraiya. He and Naruto are practically drooling. This women is under a genjutsu. I have to tell him.

“Master Jiraiya, don't go to that women! She's under a genjutsu! You must not leave us all alone. Please!” You pleaded.

“Here's your room key and some money for food. Go charge up your chakra for training.” Jiraiya ignored you.

“No! Wait-”

Too late. Jiraiya had already ran off. Maybe I take Naruto away from the town and avoid the akatsuki. No. That will never work. Itachi’s too smart, we'll be cornered. Jiraiya will never find us and Sasuke will find us as well.

“That was rude. He just ignores you and ran off with some woman.” Naruto mutters.

You sigh and grab Naruto's hand.

“Let's go to our room.” You said.

You both went upstairs and check in your room. Naruto is charging up his chakra and you're sensing where Itachi is at. Nothing. You can't also sense Kisame as well. That means they're concealing their chakra.

 

Elsewhere, Sasuke is running around town search for Naruto. I can't believe that he's here. Why is he searching for Naruto? Sasuke thought. He went up to the hotel clerk.

“Have you seen a blonde kid with a stupid face that's my age, traveling with an old man and a cute (h/c) haired girl?” Sasuke ask.

“A blonde boy, a old man, and a cute girl. Let's see. Yes. They check in, in this hotel.” The clerk said nodded his head.

Sasuke went to the room and knock.

 

There's someone knocking on the door. You gasp. You can now feel their chakra. It's off the charts. Naruto got up and went for the door.

“Did that woman dump you already, pervy sage?” Naruto ask.

You grab his shoulder, making him jump.

“It's not Jiraiya.” You whisper. “We need to get out of here. Let's climb thru the window.”

Naruto's eyes widen and follow you to the window. You open it and was about to escape, when the door burst open. Kisame used Shark Skin to destroy the door. You and Naruto stopped moving.

“So this is the nine tails. He looks so small.” Kisame said. “Who's the girl.”

“Ignore her. Naruto-kun, you will come with us.” Itachi spoke.

Naruto gulp and you ran in front of him with your arms spread out.

“He's not going anywhere!” You shouted.

Kisame just smirk and you shrunk back in fear.

“Looks like Shark Skin gets to have a meal after all.” He says.

“(F/n)-chan, don't I'll go with them.” Naruto said, stepping out of the room.

“(F/n)-chan? As in (f/n) (l/n)? She's the Fortune Teller pein told us about. Kisame, don't kill her. She's coming with us.” Itachi said.

Kisame looks disappointed that he couldn't kill you. The akatsuki knows about me? Oh God. I'm gonna be hunted as well.

“Itachi-san, it'll be a pain in the neck if these kids move around. Perhaps it's be safe if I chop off their legs.” Kisame suggest.

“W-what he said?” Naruto gasp.

“We won't try to escape. We promise. Put away the sword, Kisame.” You beg.

“This girl really does live up to her name. No wonder pein wants her.” Kisame said looking impress.

“Long time no see…… Sasuke.” Itachi spoke.

All of you turn around and saw Sasuke at the end of the hall. His sharingan is activated.

“Huh. The sharingan. He resembles you. Who is this kid?” Kisame ask.

“He's my…. Younger brother.” Itachi answers.

Naruto looks taken back at this news.

“But I heard that that the entire Uchiha clan was massacre… by you.” Kisame said.

“Itachi Uchiha… You're dead!” Sasuke scream.

He activated his chidori.

“Chidori.” Itachi spoke.

“Sasuke, don't do it! He put Kakashi sensei in a genjutsu! You're not strong enough yet!” You yelled.

But Sasuke is too edgy to care and went up to attack him. There's a big explosion, that took out a wall. The smoke clears out to reveal that Itachi holding Sasuke’s wrist. The chidori became smaller and smaller, till it's gone.

Sasuke’s in trouble Naruto thought. He charged up the kyuubi's chakra and bit his thumb. Kisame notice this and you pull Naruto away.

“What the? My chakra!” Naruto exclaims.

“Shark Skin can eat chakra.” Kisame explains.

“Naruto.” Sasuke says trying to get close to us.

“You're in the way.” Itachi snap his wrist.

“Sasuke!” You and Naruto yelled.

You began to perform the hand sign for, 'Magnet Tap’. Unfortunately, Kisame saw you and went to swing at you. You didn't move an inch or flinch. A toad block the sword from hitting you. Jiraiya came through and did his tacky pose. Nobody was impressed by this. He and Naruto got into an argument.

“Seams like you broke the genjutsu we put on the woman.” Kisame spoke up.

“This is perfect. I'll get rid of you two here.” Jiraiya says.

“Don't butt in. The only one who's gonna kill him…. Is me!” Sasuke says.

“You don't interest me.” Itachi bluntly said.

Sasuke try to punch him, but Itachi kick him in the wall.

“Sasuke!” Naruto shouts.

“I said, don't butt in!” Sasuke yells.

“You can't beat him! He has the mangekyo sharingan!” You yelled.

Itachi's eyes widen when you said that. She really does know everything Itachi thought.

“This is my fight.” Sasuke reply.

“Fine then.”

Jiraiya tries to help Sasuke, but Kisame block his path. You see Itachi beating the ever loving crap out of Sasuke.

“Itachi! Please stop! He's your little brother!” You cried.

Kisame got distracted by your screaming that you and Naruto slip past him. You're too late. Itachi send him into a tsukiyomi. You went in front of Itachi and whisper to him.

“I know the truth about the massacre. It's was a mission.”

Itachi looks distraught at this and even has his mouth slightly open. Before he can say something to you, the entire hallway turn into flesh. This cause Kisame and Itachi to flee.

“They got away.” Naruto said.

“Be grateful that I saved you. Right, (f/n)? Huh? What's wrong?” Jiraiya ask.

“I'm so mad at you right now. That I'm not even gonna warn you.” You said

“Warn me about what?”

“Dynamic Entry!”

Gai kick Jiraiya in the face.


	31. Searching for Tsunade

“Sorry! I was in a rush and forgotten my mirror. I used my headband, but it was hard to see. I just assume you where the enemy. I'm sorry.” Gai apologize.

“About that.” You answer.

Jiraiya glared at you and Gai. Madeline also came with Gai. She laughed at Jiraiya’s bruised face.

“It doesn't matter. We need to get Sasuke to a medic.” Jiraiya said.

“We need to find Tsunade.” You said.

“She's right. Only Tsunade can heal him and Kakashi. Gai, take Sasuke back to the village. I'll go with Jiraiya.” Madeline order.

“You're coming when us?” You ask in shock.

“Well of course. I don't trust Jiraiya with you.” She smiles.

“Hey! I got distracted. It won't happen again!”

“I told you that woman is under a genjutsu and you ran off. You left us alone and look what happen!” You argue.

Jiraiya realize you both have a point and back off. Gai has Sasuke on his back, ready to leave.

“Oh Naruto, before I forget. Here. This suit made Lee stronger.” Gai hands him a jumpsuit.

“Cool!” Naruto exclaims.

The three of you sweat drop at that outfit. No way that Naruto will pull it off.

“Hey pervy sage, why are the akatsuki after us?” Naruto ask.

“They're not after you. It what's inside you they want. As for (f/n), for her Fortune Telling powers” Jiraiya answer.

“Don't worry, young one. We'll keep you safe.” Madeline said ruffling Naruto's hair.

The four of you enter another town searching for Tsunade. You been in three other towns and struck out. Naruto looked exhausted from the walking and your legs started to hurt.

“So what's this Tsunade lady like?” Naruto ask.

“Unpleasant.” Jiraiya and Madeline answer.

“She's a known Gambler and travels a lot.” He said.

“She also sucks. Her nickname is, ‘The legendary loser’.” She added.

You laughed at the nickname because right now, Tsunade just lost a bet. This town has a festival going on. You can smell the delicious food that made your mouth watered.

“Jiraiya, these kids look tired. They deserve a break. You go on ahead searching, while I stay with them.” Madeline suggest.

“Why should you stay with them? Perhaps I want to stay and you keep searching.” Jiraiya complain.

“Consider this your punishment for leaving them alone!” Madeline won the argument.

Boom. She won and Jiraiya knows that there's no counteract about that. Naruto took out his frog wallet that is filled with money. Jiraiya took it and claims he'll look after it. He left you with a little money. Da fuck can we spend with this? Naruto looks sadden about his money.

“Don't worry, Naruto. I have plenty of money.” You said showing your fat wallet.

“I can't believe that fool. He talks about the 3 prohibited rules and yet, he'll break them by the end of the day.” Madeline grumbles.

The three of you went to different booths to win prizes. You went to the ring tossing booth to win a green octopus with a purple top hat. The rings are made of metal making you smirk. Perfect. You use your powers to make all of the rings go on the bottles. The guy hands you the octopus.

You went to a booth that sells clothes and fabrics. You're gonna learn how to make your own clothes. After an hour of waking, you met Naruto and Madeline into the designated booth. The three of you bought dangos and grilled squid. Now to find Jiraiya.

“I wonder where he is!” Madeline ask.

A laughter that sounded like Jiraiya came from a tent. All of you went to that tent peaked in. There's the pervy sage, drunk with two girls on top of him.

“I fucking knew it! Every damn time!” Madeline exclaim with an irk mark.

“My frog!” Naruto cried.

He notice his wallet is now empty. You're the only one that is calm. Naruto then began to hit Jiraiya. While he was hitting, the grill squid came out of his hand and hit a guy behind.

“Hey! Watch it you punk.”

“You ruined the boss’s suit.”

Three tall men, wearing suits grab Naruto by the collar. Madeline, glaring began to walk towards them. Jiraiya held out his hand to stop.

“You'll have to pay for that. Or you can pay me back by handing over those attractive ladies.”

Madeline respond by rolling her eyes. You were creeped out by this. Normally, you'll be flatter if you were back in your real age. But right now, you're 12!

“Naruto, this is perfect timing to show you the new jutsu that you'll be learning.” Jiraiya spoke.

Holding out his hand, a rasengan appear. He push the rasengan onto the man's stomach. You can feel the moment of the chakra, spiraling around. The man came flying out and Jiraiya went to buy all the balloons.

 

You're alone with Madeline on an open field. Naruto and Jiraiya are alone, practicing the rasengan. I want to learn the rasengan.

“Listen up, young one. Today I'm going to teach you how to do the summoning Jutsu.” Madeline said.

Your eyes sparkle when you heard you be learning a new jutsu. Madeline took out a scroll from her knapsack. She open it and you saw names written in blood.

“You need to sign a contract with your blood. Now go on and sign it.”

You took out a kunai and slice your thumb. You sign your name on the scroll and notice something weird.

“Who's Henry Dawn?” You ask. “That's sounds like an American name.”

“We'll talk about him another day. Now pay attention.”

Madeline showed you the hand signs, but didn't summon anyone. She told you that you won't summon today. You mimic the hand sign and she told you that you got it.

“Madeline, there's no easy way to tell you. But Orochimaru had already talk to Tsunade. He told her if she can heal his arms, he'll resurrect Dan and Nawaki.” You told her.

“What!? There's no way Tsunade would do that. Especially for Orochimaru!” Madeline exclaims.

“Don't worry. She'll refuse. But be cautious around her. She'll want to kill Orochimaru by herself. Don't accept anything she gives you.” You warn.

Madeline nodded. At least we'll have one yonin that'll have their strength. You got up and went to see Naruto's progress.

 

It's been two days and Naruto already master the first two steps. Right now, he's struggling to keep the chakra from getting out. Every now and then, the balloon will pop. It got annoying the third time.

“Don't worry, Naruto. You'll master the rasengan in five days.” You cheered.

“R-Rasengan? That's the name of this jutsu?” Naruto ask.

You nodded and slam into Jiraiya.

“Sorry about that. Let's go to a bar.” Jiraiya suggest.

“A bar? Normally I'll agree with you, but we have children with us.” Madeline complain.

“We're underage, pervy sage.” Naruto added.

“No. Let's go to a bar. I'll guarantee that you'll find what you're looking for.” You wink at them.

The four of you walked in. The smell of booze reek and you saw men drinking. You saw at the end of the bar, Shizune and Tsunade.

“There's Tsunade!” Jiraiya pointed out.

“Jiraiya! Madeline!” Tsunade exclaim.

You all joined in and sat with them. Tsunade, Shizune, and Madeline on one row. Jiraiya, Naruto, and you on the other. Jiraiya and Madeline are explain the situation to her.

“The village has decided to name you the fifth Hokage.” Jiraiya explain.

Naruto has a surprise face. You wanted to tell him, but you got lazy. Tsunade didn't have any emotion by this news.

“I declined.” She answer.

“Why not?” You ask.

“Because being a Hokage is a fool’s job.”

This had trigger Naruto. He went to lunged at her, but Jiraiya held him back. Tsunade has a smirk on her face and Madeline look amuse.

“Come on, Sue. Give a little back bone.” Madeline tease.

“Why can't one of you do it?”

“Because I have research to do.”

“I'm not good with paperwork.”

“I'll wipe out that cynical smile of that face!” Naruto growls at her.

“Are you challenging me? You got guts, kid. Let's take this outside.”

“Oh boy.” You mutter.

Everyone is now outside, seeing the ‘fight’ between them. Tsunade and Naruto are standing from one another.

“One finger is all I need to defeat you.” Tsunade declare.

Naruto took out his kunai and went to charge at her. She put her finger in where the hole is and took it away. She then knock the kunai up, taking his headband out. Now with his forehead exposed, she flick him back a couple meters.

“Before you passed out, tell me why you're so touchy about the subject of Hokage?”

“ Because unlike you, that's my goal. To be Hokage, that's my dream!”

Tsunade gasp when she saw Nawaki’s face pass by. She looked down on the ground. Naruto seeing that she has her guard down, summon the incomplete jutsu. He ran up to her, but Tsunade slam her finger to crack open the ground. Naruto fell in.

“Jiraiya, did you tried to teach this brat the rasengan?” Tsunade ask.

“Well of course I did. I'm his teacher.” Jiraiya answer.

“And I'll teach (f/n) my Magnet Reconstruction jutsu.” Madeline added.

Cool! Another jutsu!

“Just give me and (f/n)-chan three days to master our jutsus.” Naruto dared.

“Don't involve me into this!” You panic.

“I'll give you brats five days to master them. If you could do that, I'll admit I'm wrong about you being Hokage. I'll even throw in my necklace.”

Naruto told her that she can keep the jewelry, but change his mind when Jiraiya told him the value of it. You don't want Naruto to be alone in the bet so you step up.

“You're on!” You both yelled.

 

It's now late and the kids are preparing to go to sleep when someone is knocking on the door.

“You can come in, Shizune.” You spoke.

Shizune has her eyes widen when she came in. You explain to her that you're a sensory type and she calmed down.

“You're here to tell us that Tsunade wasn't always like this. She used to be kind and caring. Then it all change when she lost Dan and Nawaki.” You said.

“How did you-”

“I already know the whole story. It's Naruto you need to tell. I'm going to bed. I need to rest up to learn this new jutsu.” You yawn.


	32. Learning a new jutsu

“Rise and shine, sleepy head.”

A splash of cold water hit your body, waking you up. You yelp and jump out of bed. You saw Madeline with a bucket on her hands, giggling at you. She went over to Naruto's bed and splash some water at him.

“Gagh!” He cried out.

“Good morning, young ones.” She sang.

“What's that necessary!?” You yelled.

“Yeah! What gives!?” Naruto shouts at her.

“I'm waking you guys up, so you can have more time mastering your jutsus. I'm doing you guys a favor.” Madeline explains.

“And you couldn't just shake us because?” You ask.

“I thought this would be more fun.” Madeline smirk. “Naruto, Jiraiya told me that you'll be practicing on your own. Don't wander too far.”

“Don't worry, I won't. I'll master this jutsu in no time. Believe it!” Naruto says.

You went to a restaurant to buy some breakfast. There's four more days to master whatever jutsu Madeline is teaching you. Ugh. I actually have to train in order to win the bet. Why did you involve me, Naruto?

“Oi, hurry up and finish eating. I'm excited to teach you my jutsu.” Madeline gushing at you.

You quickly swallow everyday and head outside on a grass field.

“Throw a kunai at me.” Madeline beam.

“W-what?” You stutter.

“You heard me. Com on, we haven't got all day.”

She's standing still with her arm out, gesturing you to grow a pair. You sigh and threw a kunai at her. It's coming straight at her and she smirk. The kunai almost reach her face, when it suddenly disintegrated.

“How in the world?” You started.

The kunai reconstructed behind her and she grab it.

“Pretty cool, huh.” She said.

“What was that?!” You exclaim.

“That was my Magnet Reconstruction jutsu. I invented it.” Madeline proudly stated.

“All right! Throw the kunai at me and I'll deconstructed.” You said.

“Ha! No way in hell! You won't get it the first time. I'll just end up killing you. I don't want that in my conscious.”

“Please? I'll be fine.”

“I said, no and that's final.”

Damn it! You gave up the argument. You also realized that Madeline always wins the arguments. She should have an argument with Obito about that stupid moon eye plan. Madeline walks up to you and hands you the kunais knife and nail.

“I want you to try to deconstruct this nail. Always start with something small. Come and find me when you do.” She order before poofing of somewhere.

You stare at the small nail at your hand. Disintegrate! Nothing happen. You tried again, focusing on chakra. Not even one tiny porticult   was removed. This is going to be a lot harder than you thought.

You stared intestsly at that nail. You try to disintegrate it with your mind. Only half the nail turn it powder. You'll take that victory! Charging up your chakra, you tried again and the rest of the nail disintegrated. Now to find Madeline. You sense her back at the hotel lobby. You ran there to boast.

“Madeline! Madeline! Look! I did it!” You shouted.

“Good job, young one.” Madeline praise. “ Now I want you to reconstruct it back.”

You easily reconstructed back, right down to the spirals.

“Piece of cake.” You said.

“Getting cocky are we? All right, do it again but with the kunai knife.” She dare.

 

You take it all back. You spend the next three days trying to do the jutsu on the kunai. At first you thought it was dumb luck. But you did it again with a smaller objects like coins and nails. It seems that deconstructing small things is all you can do.

You gave up and check to see how Naruto is doing. The poor trees have spiral imprints on them. You're gonna tell him how to master it.

“Hey Naruto!” You call out.

He turn around and blush in embarrassment.

“Ah! (F/n)-chan! Don't look! I want you to be surprised when you see me.” Naruto said.

“It's okay, Naruto. I haven't master the Reconstruction jutsu either.”

“Oh. Well, I'm not giving up! I'll win the bet for both of us!”

“You can master this today if you use shadow clones.”

“I can do this by myself.”

“But shadow clones can really help.”

“Nope. Trust me, (f/n)-chan. I can do this.”

You told your eyes and went back to the inn. You see Madeline listening to her iPod shuffle. You tried to listen to the songs, but her taste in music sucks. She had Nickelback album on it.

“I'm going to a bar to chill with Jiraiya and Sue.” Madeline said getting up.

You grab her hand.

“Don't go today. Tsunade will drug Jiraiya. You'll need your strength to fight Orochimaru tomorrow.” You said.

“Fine. Guess I'll just walk around and listen to some tunes.” She sigh.

She got up and left. You laid down to take a nap when you sense that Naruto collapse. You got Shizune to help you pick up Naruto and bandaged him up. You felt Tsunade enter inside the inn. Not wanting to get knocked, you excuse yourself and got out of the room. You hid in the vents in the hallway. You only heard some of the argument between Shizune and Tsunade.

“I'll stop you. Even if it cost me my life!” Shizune cried out.”

“Shizune, do you know who you're talking to?” Tsunade calmly ask.

You heard a thud and Tsunade walked out. You waited another few minutes to make sure she really left. You place Shizune in your bed and you slept in the bath tub. You couldn't sleep because it was uncomfortable, but because you haven't fully master your jutsu. I have to do it tomorrow or who knows what might happen. What will happen if Tsunade doesn't want to be Hokage? I can't think like that! I will master it! And that's a promise!


	33. Yonin showdown

“What the hell happen to everyone!?” Madeline yells waking everyone up.

The three of you groan at the yelling. Sleeping in the bath tub made your neck hurt. Shizune looks around and is surprise that it's morning.

“Where is that old hag?! I'll show her my rasengan!” Naruto yells.

Madeline turn to Shizune with a questioning face. Shizune widen her eyes as she just remembered.

“Stay here, kids! Madeline, come with me!” Shizune shouts.

Both women ran to jump out of the window. A kunai was thrown at them, but Madeline caught it with ease. There stood Jiraiya, panting and holding his sides.

“Tsunade…. Drugged my…. Drink.” Jiraiya pants. “My body's…. Numb. I can't…. Release chakra.”

“Can't you heal him?” You ask Shizune.

She shook her head. You turn to Madeline to ask her the same thing, but she also shook her head. Damn it!

“What did Tsunade talked about Orochimaru?” Jiraiya ask.

“We have no time. I'll tell you about it on our way.” Shizune said.

The five of you ran to catch up to Tsunade. Shizune explain everything to them.

“She can't heal that snake's arms! He'll attack the village!” Naruto exclaims.

“Jiraiya, do you really think that Tsunade, our comrade will bend over to Orochimaru?” Madeline ask him with a serious face.

“I honestly don't know.” Jiraiya sigh.

“She won't. Right now, she's fighting Kabuto.” You stated.

“What? Kabuto?” Naruto questions.

You ignore him and continue jumping ahead. There was a road covered in rubles. Tsunade was definitely there.

“So she said no.” Shizune sigh in relief.

“We have to help Tsunade.” Jiraiya declares. “(F/n), do you know where they're at?”

You nodded and told everyone where she's at. As you got closer to your destination, you can hear them fighting. Tsunade is fighting Kabuto, while Orochimaru is not doing jack shit. Tsunade was about to deliver a blow to him, but Kabuto slashed his wrist. Blood spray all over her caused her to froze. He beat her repeatedly.

“Long time no see, Orochimaru.” Jiraiya spoke.

“My Orochimaru, I love what you done with your arms. It suits you.” Madeline tease.

“Jiraiya. Madeline. It's been too long.” Orochimaru greeted. “This makes me nearly sad that I have to kill you two.”

“I'll kill you, you pedo-bastard! I'll avenged Sarutobi sensei!” Madeline shouts.

“You're welcome to try. Ah. I see you bought my (f/n)-san to me. You shouldn't have.” Orochimaru said with his tongue out.

You gasp and began to tremble. You rather be taken by the akatsuki then to be with him.

“You're not going anywhere near her!” Jiraiya stood in front of you.

Madeline went to charge at him, already wearing a suit of armor. When did she had the time to do that? She slash her sword at his head, but Orochimaru slither around it. He extend his neck and went to bite her. Madeline raised her shield and his fangs cracked at impact.

“I'll take care of Orochimaru. Shizune, you handle four eyes.” Jiraiya ordered.

“Let us fight!” Naruto shouts.

“You kids can't handle them. These guys are at a whole different level than you.” Jiraiya reason.

Orochimaru summon a giant snake and Jiraiya tried to summon his toad. But because of the drugs, he only summon a small one. The snake charge at him. It was about to eat Jiraiya's head off and Madeline tackle Jiraiya out of the way.

Ignoring Jiraiya, you and Naruto are going to help Shizune fight Kabuto. She threw needles at him, but he dodged them all. You and Naruto summon a bunch of clones to attack. He defeated all of Naruto’s clones. However, that was all part of the plan. While Kabuto was fighting the Naruto one, your clones surrounded him. Kabuto just realized what just happened.

“Water Style: Water Bullets!”

All of your clones shoot bullets at him. Kabuto manage to dodge every single one. He zooms at you to punch you. Shizune suddenly appear right in front of you and took the hit.

“Ninja Art: Poison Fog!”

A purple fog came out of her mouth and Kabuto jump back. You decided to try out one of your new jutsu.

“Summoning Jutsu!”

You were eagerly waiting to see what animal you have. Your smile fell from your face when it reveal to be a small bunny. You sweat dropped.

“Hello! I'm Estrella!” She greeted.

“Umm. That's your summoning?” Naruto ask.

“Of course not, you baka!” You shouted irritably.

“Estrella? Is that you?” Gamakichi ask.

“Hi guys!” Estrella beam.

“Oh boy! A play date!” Gamatatsu exclaims.

“This is not a play date!” You shouted.

“Ugh.”

You turn around and saw Shizune on the ground. Kabuto is making his way towards Tsunade. You appeared right in front of her.

“I beat you once and I can beat you again.” You boldly stated.

“Hm. This will be different than last time.” Kabuto said.

You took out two kunais and fought him. The two of you are at it with each other. You two are clashing your kunais and using your legs to block the other. You threw your kunais at him. It looks like you missed and Kabuto smirk at this. You form your hand into a fist and your kunais came back. One of them cut his cheeks. You smile at this.

“Like I said, this will be different than last time.” Kabuto spoke.

He lick the blood that trail down his cheek. He appeared behind and tapped your inner right thigh. You couldn't feel your legs. You went limp and you're on you knees. Kabuto has his kunai aim at you.

“This will be a goodbye. I'll be studying your corpse and see what makes you so special.” Kabuto spoke a he threw the knife.

Your eyes widen as the kunai is going to your head. No! I will survive! The kunai suddenly disintegrated before it hits you.

“What!?” He screams.

He threw another at you and you made it disintegrate. Two more came and the same thing happen again.

“I did it Tsunade! I won half of the bet!” You cheered.

“You bitch!”

Kabuto ran up to you and kicked. You spit out blood, but you smile. No matter how much it hurts, you won't give him the satisfaction. He kicked you repeatedly, trying to wipe the smile of your face. Kabuto finally gave up and went to Tsunade. He raised his fist at her. Naruto stood in front of them with blood running down his forehead. Naruto form the rasengan and aim at him. Kabuto side step away from him and the rasengan hit the ground.

You concentrate at the powder on the ground and reconstruct the kunais. With your mind, you send them flying at Kabuto. They both stab him in the back. He grunted and remove the knives. Distracted by this, he didn't notice Naruto with a shadow clone and a rasengan.

“Rasengan!”

This send Kabuto flying away from you. Naruto soon collapse in exhaustion. Tsunade healed Naruto and place the necklace around his next. She then healed you too.

“Congratulation on winning the bet.” Tsunade said.

“Thank you.” You said.

You gasp when you saw Orochimaru about to stab Naruto with a sword. Tsunade quickly jump in front of him.

“Why would you, one of the yonin want to protect a lowly genin?” Orochimaru ask.

“By protecting him, I'm protecting my home. This boy will be Hokage someday. (F/n) and I will help him achieve his goal.” Tsunade explain.

“What total nonsense. Who cares about Hokage? It's only a fool's dream!”

“(F/n), take care of these two. It's about time that I gamble my own life.”

“Yes, my lady!” You bow.

A sword came out of Orochimaru's mouth and slash at her. He then aim a sword at you and slither his way towards you. You didn't flinch as the sword is inches from you. Tsunade pull up and kicked him. Tsunade release the seal on her forehead.

“Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration!”

The markings disappear and her wounds began to heal. You felt the ground suddenly rumble. You look at the other side and saw that Madeline just cut down the two snakes. The four yonins began to wipe blood on their hands and perform the same hand signs.

“Summoning Jutsu!” All four shouted.

A humongous toad, slug, snake, and bunny appears. You, Naruto, and the small animals are on top of the slug.

“Take care of Naruto.” Tsunade order.

Another slug emerger and bought the rest of you down.

“Just like the good old days!” Tsunade exclaim.

“This is giving me flash back.” Madeline stated.

“The four yonins are back together.” Jiraiya says.

“This reunion will be fun.” Orochimaru smirks.

The snake wrapped around on Katsuyu. Luckily, Katsuyu turn into a millions of more slugs to escape. Conejita, the bunny hop and kick the sword out of Manda’s mouth.

“Way a go, mom!” Estrella cheered.

Orochimaru jump out of Manda and went to kick Jiraiya. Jiraiya turn his hair into spikes that makes Orochimaru impaled his foot. Madeline is on the ground and tap it. A millions of grass are at her command and send them flying to Kabuto and Orochimaru. They tried to dodge them, but couldn't. They are being pierced by grass!

Orochimaru wrapped his tongue around Tsunade, to strangle her. She grab his tongue and pull him close to her. She punch him and send him flying towards Jiraiya. He did the dragon flame jutsu and burns Orochimaru. Madeline's right hand glows black and she controls the sword. She made the sword slash and stab him really fast. It was so fast that you could only see red and silver.

Being beaten by a bloody pulp, cause the two of two of them to retreat. You can feel the three yonins feel frustrated at this. They came real close to killing him.

 

It's been a couple of days since the epic showdown and all of you are hanging out at a restaurant. Naruto is shook that Tsunade accepted her role as a Hokage.

“Shouldn't the Hokage be kind and wise like the old man should be?” Naruto complain.

You sweat drop at his remark and laugh nervously. Tsunade looked pissed and slam her hands on the table.

“You want to take this outside, kid!?” She shouts.

So, the six of you are outside watching the two of them ‘fight’ again.

“One finger is all I need to defeat you.”

Naruto ran at her and Tsunade threw his forehead up. Scared, Naruto closed his eyes exciting to be flick again. Tsunade kissed his forehead instead.

“You'll grow up to be a fine man.” She said.

You smile at this moment. You hear footsteps and you look up to see Tsunade kissing your forehead.

“And you'll be a fine shinobi.” She added.

You blush and touch your forehead. You wrap your arm around Naruto's and the six of you are headed home.


	34. Naruto vs Sasuke

You and Naruto escorted Tsunade to Sasuke’s room. Even though it's a good day, you know what happens tonight and this afternoon. For now, you'll make the best of this.

“Mind if I help him?” Tsunade ask.

Sakura gasp and blushes. She's very beautiful she thought.

“Don't worry, Sakura-chan! Grandma Tsunade is here to help Sasuke and Kakashi sensei!” Naruto exclaims.

“She's the best of the best. It took us weeks to convince her to come back with us.” You added.

Tsunade place her hand on Sasuke’s forehead and a green chakra lit up. Sasuke flutter his eyes open.

“Sasuke-kun!” Sakura cried.

“Sakura…” Sasuke mutters.

Sakura sobs on his shoulder. Sasuke looks at her blankly and look at you. You see some life in his eyes when he looked at you. Sakura let's go and you went to hug as well.

“Glad to see you awake.” You smile warmly.

Naruto looks at you and Sasuke sadly. Of course she's in love with Sasuke. I never seen her look this happy Naruto sadly thought. Tsunade looks at the four of you. So this Sakura is in love with Sasuke. But Sasuke and Naruto is in love with (f/n). Well (f/n), who are you gonna pick? It's gonna be one of them or none of them Tsunade thought.

“We need to leave Sasuke some space so he can rest up. (F/n), I'll see you at my office in an hour.” Tsunade announced.

“Bye Sasuke, take your time in recovering.” You say while leaving.

Sasuke watch everyone leave with a blank expression. But with you, he watch with sadness. He wanted you stay with him. You're the only one that can make him feel better.

 

It's been an hour and you're with Shikamaru, his dad, Asuma, and Kakashi at the office. Is this what I think it is?

“(F/n). Shikamaru. I been reading the third Hokage’s notes and it seems that he wanted to promote you two to chunins.” Tsunade stated.

You widen your eyes. You're gonna become a chunin? But why?

“Hold up. I understand why Shikamaru due to his genius strategy. But, I didn't even get the fight in the tournament. Why am I getting promoted?” You question.

“Just accept the promotion. It'll be a drag if I'm the only chunin in our group.” Shikamaru says.

“It's true that you didn't fought in the final round, but Sarutobi found your fight in the preliminary interesting. Not a lot of shinobis can make shadow clones do jutsus. Your sensei and teammates told me you have great leadership. That's something we need for a chunin.” Tsunade reason. “So I, Tsunade Senju officially promote Shikamaru Nara and (f/n) (l/n) as chunins. Congratulation.”

She hands you two the jacket and certifications. You read the document and saw that it's signed by Sarutobi and Tsunade.

“Good job, (f/n). I'm so proud of you.” Kakashi congratulate you.

He ruffles your hair and you blushed. You couldn't help but to hug him. I'm actually hugging Kakashi! Take that fangirls!

“Quit it! You're wrinkling my uniform.” Kakashi said pushing you off.

“Sorry.” You apologize. “I have to tell the others!”

 

You visit Sasuke later that day. Sakura is there as well with some apples.

“Sasuke-kun, I bought apples.” Sakura said sweetly. “Hey, (f/n). What did lady Tsunade want?”

“Oh you know. She just promoted me to chunin!” You exclaim showing her the paper.

“Congratulation!” She said.

“.... I'm happy for you.” Sasuke spoke in a quiet voice.

You can barely see the smile on his face.

“Ah! Your apples!”

Sakura continue peeling the apples. Sasuke went back to being emo. You frown knowing what's gonna happen next.”

“Hey guys!” Naruto greeted.

“Hello Naruto. Guess what? (F/n) just got promoted to chunin.” Sakura said.

“Really? Congratulation (f/n)-chan! You earn it!” Naruto said.

“Thank you, Naruto. I couldn't have done it without you all.” You said giving Naruto a hug.

Sasuke watches you hugged Naruto. He narrows his eyes in jealousy. Sakura hands him the plate of apples. Sasuke hit the plate out of her hand. She yelps and you jump back when the plate shattered. He's probably thinking how strong Naruto is right now. Sasuke is so jealous that Itachi is more interested in Naruto than him.

“Sasuke! Apologize to Sakura right now! And clean this mess up!” You demand.

Wow. You really sound like a leader. Sasuke looked sorry, but for like a second. His face darken when he looks at Naruto.

“Naruto, fight me.” He declares.

“Huh?”

“Just fight me!”

Naruto smirks and agreed. They got out of the room and went upstairs to the roof. You and Sakura follow of course a couple of minutes later. You see them already talking.

“What business does a idiot loser have being high and mighty?!”

“Heh. What happen to the calm and collected Sasuke? Hurry up and put on your headband. I'll wait.”

“I don't need my headband. You won't be able to land a scratch at it.”

Then Naruto and Sasuke began arguing about the headband. You made a shadow clone.

“Go find Kakashi sensei.” You told it.

Your clone dashed off. Naruto and Sasuke are using taijutsu against each other. Sasuke seems to have the upper hand. Sakura is muttering the boys to stop.

Naruto did the shadow clone and they all charged at Sasuke. He destroy some of them and jump up. A giant fireball cooked most of the clones. How are we not cook? After the fire died down, you see Naruto with the rasengan. Sasuke activated his chidori.

“No! Stop!” Sakura yells.

“Sakura! Don't get too close to them!” You yell.

Sakura runs between them. You ran after her, hoping to pull her back. I can't stop it! Both Naruto and Sasuke thought. Kakashi came through and threw them at the water tower. Two explosion are made.

“You came.” You say.

“Thank you, (f/n) for sending me your clone.” Kakashi thanked. “You weren't to plan on killing him, Sasuke?”

“Hn.”

Your shadow clone disappear and all you can hear is Sakura sobbing. Kakashi told her that everything will be alright. No it won't. Sasuke backflip away from the group. You decide to go after him.

“Sasuke, wait!”

“What do you want?”

“I just wanted to tell that Naruto and I didn't ask for any of this.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know, Itachi coming after us.”

“You too!? Like hell, he'll take you from me!”

Sasuke’s eyes darken and honestly, you're scared of him right now. He looks up the water tower and his world shatter when he saw the rasengan made a bigger impact. Sasuke ran away.

“Don't go.” You said quietly.

 

Sasuke is all alone when all the sudden, a wire wrapped around him. He looks shock before glaring at Kakashi.

“What is the meaning of this?” Sasuke ask.

“If I didn't do this, you'll run away. You're not the type to listen.” Kakashi explains.

Sasuke coldly glared at him.

“Sasuke, quit seeking revenge. I've seen just how bad guys like you work. Those who taste revenge were not satisfied. It only ends in tragedy. Even if you are successful, you're only left with emptiness.”

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW!? Don't talk to me like you understand! How would you like it, if I were to kill the one you love most? How long till revenge consume you? I can make you feel true pain!”

“You're welcome to try. But unfortunately, all of my love ones had died. Wait! There is squad 7. Do you have the heart to kill (f/n)? I'm not an idiot, Sasuke. I see the way you look at her. You're in love with her.”

Sasuke’s smirk disappear and is replaced with dread. I'm that obvious? No, then Naruto would have mention it. (F/n) and I never talked about the kiss I almost gave Sasuke thought.

“You and I both have precious teammate in our lives. Please don't throw it away.” Kakashi finished.

 

It's night and you, Sakura, and Naruto are at ichiraku. Naruto wanted to take you out to celebrate on your promotion. You order the seafood ramen. Naruto it's the only one who's enjoying his meal. You and Sakura are just staring at your bowl.

“Umm guys, is something wrong?” Naruto ask.

“Everything’s alright.” Sakura lied.

“I'm just waiting for my ramen to cool off.” You lied as well.

After you finished eating, three of you separated. You didn't want to walk home yet. I need to find Sasuke before Sakura does. You sense him heading towards the gate is. Just as you were to take a step, a rag is place on your mouth and darkness consumed you.


	35. Sasuke retrieval

You awoke to your bed. You pinch yourself to see if you're still dreaming. Nope. You're definitely awake. Bang! Bang! You jump to those banging. You open the door and saw Shikamaru standing there.

“Sasuke left the village. Hurry and pack your weapons.” Shikamaru bombshell you.

“What?” You gasp. “Give me a minute. Go upstairs and wake Naruto up.”

Shikamaru went upstairs to drop the news on Naruto. You quickly grab your holisters and pouch to pack. What happen last night? I remember going to Sasuke and- Some bastard chloroform me! You finished packing, put your hair in a (h/s), and met everyone at the front gate. You were all about to leave when.

“Wait! Take me with you!” Sakura cried out.

Everyone turn to look at her. Sakura is one of your best friend and everything, but what can she do? The sound four will kill her without breaking a sweat.

“Sakura, I'm afraid I can't.” Shikamaru said.

“Why not?” She ask.

Because you suck.

“You couldn't stop Sasuke from leaving the village. I don't think you can stop him from leaving the country.” He bluntly told her.

Sakura's eyes widen and tears began to fall. You could tell that everyone is annoyed by that,except for Naruto. Sakura does realize that she's wasting time.

“Naruto. (F/n). You two after the only ones that can save him. Naruto, this is a once in a lifetime request. Please bring Sasuke back. I couldn't stop him. Please bring him home.” Sakura beg.

Naruto gave her a closed eye smile and a thumbs up. You didn't say anything because you don't want to make a promise you can't keep. I'm sorry Sakura.

“Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'll bring him back. It's a promise of a lifetime.” Naruto exclaim.

“Naruto, thank you.”

The six of you head off to retrieve Sasuke. Before you can, Shikamaru spoke up.

“(F/n) and I decided that I'll shall take the lead on the mission. We'll have a formation that you will follow. Move on your own or ignored them, it will kill us all. We'll move on a single line starting with Kiba. (F/n) will be second for her sensory skills. I will be third to give out orders. Naruto will be fourth for his quick attacks. Choji will be fifth for your powerful hits. Neji, you are last and have the hardest job. You'll use your Byakugan to watch over us and to find any blind spots. Sasuke isn't my friend, in fact I don't care for him. But he's a shinobi of Konoha and our comrade. We can't goof off. I'm responsible for your lives.”

After finishing his formation any speech, you all headed out to the forest. It's been almost an hour when you sense them. Kiba did too.

“What's wrong?” Shikamaru ask, noticing.

“I smell blood, mixed in with explosion.” Kiba answer.

“I sense five people up ahead. Sasuke’s one of them.” You added.

You told them where they're at. Naruto looked determined to more than ever. Maybe we can actually succeed in bringing him back. Just as you're getting closer, Shikamaru made everyone stop.

“Before we engaged in combat, we need to gather information.” Shikamaru said.

“The fat guy eats chakra, the emo guy has a twin brother, the guy with eight arms can shoot webs, and the girl with the flute can cast genjutsu.” You inform them.

The boys look at you in shock.

“How do you know that?” Neji ask you.

“I use my Fortune Teller abilities.” You lied.

“Great! We been informed! Now let's go get Sasuke!” Naruto exclaims.

“The enemy will be on high alert. We need to proceed with caution.” Shikamaru sighs.

The group resume in jumping. You sense the sound four are now resting due to the fight with the Jonins. You wanted to tell them that the sound are weaken, but you didn't want them to get over confident.

“Stop! Look over there.” Shikamaru pointed.

Everyone stopped and look to where Shikamaru is pointing. There are four trees with explosion seals one them.

“It's a ninjutsu trap that will explode if you pass them.” You explain.

“We'll go on foot for now.” Shikamaru says.

“Naruto!” You yell out.

You grab his arms and pulled him away from the seal.

“Nice one, (f/n).” Choji praise.

“I found them!” Neji announced.

Shikamaru told everyone that they will spy on them before making a plan. You're all hiding behind a bush. Now, everyone knows that they're injured. Sakon suddenly threw a kunai with a seal attached to it.

You all tried to jump away from it, but it was too late. The explosion send you right in front of them. You glared coldly at them.

“Why are these Konoha pests doing here?” Sakon ask.

“Hold up! We're here to negotiate!” Shikamaru pleaded.

“Then why are your friends hiding?” Kidomaru ask.

He pulls a web down and Naruto, Kiba, and Choji came tumbling down. Before they reach the ground, Kiba threw a smoke bomb.

“Smoke bombs are useless around me. My thread can detect anyone-”

Kidomaru froze and saw that Shikamaru caught him in the shadow possession jutsu.

“Nice one, Shikamaru!” Naruto praise.

A kunai is thrown at him, which made Shikamaru cancel his jutsu. Jirobo placed his hands on the ground.

“Earth Barrier: Clay Prison!”

The ground took a shape like a dome and encase you and your friends. You can barely see in the darkness. You see Kiba is trying to pound hours way out of here.

“You bastard! Let us out!” Naruto yells.

“(F/n), do you know what this is?” Neji ask you.

“Yes I do. This barrier is eating our chakra and feeding it to fatso. There is a weakness. It's in the back of this dome. We need Choji or Kiba to break it.” You explain.

Everyone gasp of what you just said.

“We'll be dead in minutes.” Neji said.

Shikamaru look at Choji and he nodded.

“Ninja Art: Human Boulder Jutsu!”

Choji turns into a rolling ball and hit the back of the barrier. It's starting to crack, but it needs a little more push. You did magnet tap on Choji and push him harder. The dome broke and fresh air greeted you.

“Yay! Sunlight!” You cheered.

“Great job in breaking my barrier.” Jirobo says.

Naruto and Kiba were about to charge at him when Choji step up.

“Don't. He's mine.” Choji said. “I'll take care of him. You guys go on ahead.”

“You better catch up to us.” Shikamaru stated.

“Good luck, Choji. Punch the fat right out of him!” You said giving him a kiss on a cheek.

Now the five of you continue running. Shikamaru tells everyone that we'll mostly likely fight one on one. Naruto retorted by saying that it's five against six.

“Naruto, one by one of us will be left behind. It's you that is gonna fight Sasuke.” You explain.

“(F/n)-chan.” Was all Naruto could say.

You all caught up with the sound and Sasuke. Shikamaru transform into the fat guy to try to trick them. It didn't work. Kidomaru spit out his web at Shikamaru. He got a tree, getting stuck to it. Naruto tried attacking him with his clones, but kidomaru created a big web to trap them.

“Damn it!” Naruto cries.

Kiba tried to attack him, but got also stuck on a tree. You appeared in front of a tree and Kidomaru threw a web at you. You simply caught it and it harden to shape like a shuriken. You threw it back at him, which only graze his arm.

“What the?”

“I use my chakra to make it into metal. It's now at my command.” You explain.

You made your web come back and start aiming at him. While you're distracting Kidomaru, Neji is freeing the others.

“Everyone go or you'll lose Sasuke. Only I can handle him. Naruto, you have better eyes than me. You can pull Sasuke out of the darkness.” Neji said.

“Blow his heart, Neji.” You ran off.

The four of you are speeding up to catch up the remaining two ninjas. Tayuya and Sakon looked annoyed when they saw you.

“What are to be others thinking? Losing to a bunch a brats!” Tayuya yells.

“Bitch! Shut the fuck up! You're not as strong as you think!” You yelled at her.

“What did you say to me!?” She yells back.

“I'll kill them in seconds.” Sakon yells.

Naruto activates his rasengan and charged at him. Sakon grabs his arm, which made the rasengan disappear.

“Powerful jutsu. Too bad you can't throw it!” Sakon taunt.

“Kiba! Now!” Naruto called out.

Kiba used Piercing Fang at the bitch. Tayuya tried to move it of the way, to realize that Shikamaru placed her in the possession jutsu. Kiba grab the barrel and ran with it. Sakon freak out and activate his curse mark. With the power boost, he easily catches up.

Akamaru place a paper bomb at him and dip. Unfortunately, the puppy landed on a weak branch and fell. Kiba went to get him when the explosion caught them both. You flinch at this, but knew that they'll be alright.

“Go! We'll handle him!” Kiba shouted.

“Good luck!” You shouted.

Naruto has the barrel and the three of you are making a run for it. Tayuya caught up to you. The plan is that Shikamaru will fight her while you and Naruto run.

“This time, I'll make you sleep forever!” Tayuya screams at you.

“You're the one who chloroform me?” You ask.

You wanted to attack her in rage. You were about to ask Shikamaru to take his place, when Kimimaro took the barrel.


	36. Kimimaro

You and Naruto caught up to Kimimaro. Naruto use the kyuubi's chakra to speed up. His eyes are red, the pupils are slit, nails are long, and his fangs are sticking out.

“Hold it!” Naruto yelled.

“Now then, how I shall defeat you?” Kimimaro ask.

A bone grew out of his hand.

“Naruto, don't underestimate this guy.” You told him. “He uses his bones as weapons.”

“You seem smart. Walk away little girl.” Kimimaro told you.

You responded by making a fighting stand. The boy's chakra is different. And the girl seems to know what I'm capable of Kimimaro thought.

“What does Orochimaru want with Sasuke?” Naruto ask.

Kimimaro went to explain how Orochimaru had acquired the immortality jutsu. But that doesn't mean that his human body won't decay.

“Long story short, Orochimaru wants Sasuke's body.” You explain.

“I won't let him!” Naruto snarls.

He perform the multi shadow clone jutsu. You prepare to help him, but he stops you.

“He's mine!”

“But I can help.”

“You'll only get in the way.”

Naruto charge at Kimimaro, while you're justing standing still. All of the clones are getting pulverized by him. You know that Naruto can't waste his energy on him.

“Willow Dance.”

Kimimaro dances around and took down a row of them. About six Narutos jump on him. Couple of bones from his hands, elbows, and knees stab them.

“It's like I said. His bones are his weapons. He can even throw them.” You explain.

“This is my kekkei genkai.” Kimimaro says.

“What the hell is this guy?” Naruto mutters.

Kimimaro began to unzip his clothes and move the sleeve aside. A bone began to grow out of his collar bone. Naruto looked taken back by this. He's turning the bone into a sword Naruto thought. He threw a shuriken at it, but Kimimaro deflect it.

“This bone has a higher density than steel.” Kimimaro stated.

You gasp when you saw purple smoke leaking out of the barrel. All the power and darkness as one. It's seems you're the only that notice this.

“I'll break that bone!” Naruto shouts.

His clones threw more shurikens at him, only this time the shurikens are cut in half. Naruto looks taken back. It's been a couple of minutes and all of the clones were defeated.

“Then there were two.” Kimimaro says.

The seals on the barrel are breaking away. A purple smoke blew up the barrel. You and Naruto gasp when the smoke cleared out. Sasuke's skin is now a greyish color and has long blue hair. He turns back to normal.

“Hey Sasuke! What are you doing with those freaks! Let's go home!” Naruto exclaims.

Sasuke giggles softly.

“Come on, Sasuke. Once we get home, I'll treat you to some ramen.” You tempted.

Sasuke just laugh hysterically, not listening to a word you're saying.

“Sasuke! What the hell is the matter with you!?” Naruto shouted.

“Please Sasuke, your friends are worried about you. Let's put this behind us.” You pleaded.

Sasuke dips and Naruto goes after him. Kimimaro appears next to him and was about to stab him. You block the bone with a black sword you just created.

“Naruto, go after Sasuke. I'll take care of Kimimaro.” You order.

“But (f/n)-chan, I won't leave you alone with that bone freak.” Naruto protest.

“This is an order. I'm a higher ranking than you. You'll do as I say.” You calmly stated.

“.... You better come back alive!” Naruto shouted taking off.

As soon as you can no longer see Naruto, you jump back away from Kimimaro. You created another sword from the ground. You're not very good with kenjutsu, hell this is your first time wielding a sword.

“Orochimaru doesn't care about anyone. He's a sadistic pedophile that targets orphan kids.” You spoke up.

“You don't know him like I do. Now hurry up and die!” Kimimaro charges at you.

You swung your swords to slice up his bone. You smirk at Kimimaro’s surprised face. He threw his phalanges at you, which you deflected.

“Your bones maybe be strong, but my mental is stronger.”

This is going to be a lot harder than I thought it would be. Kabuto told me that the bunny yonin is her teacher Kimimaro thought. You didn't give him enough time to pull out another bone. You swing your swords to cut him down. He gracefully dodges and kick you in the stomach.

You clutch at your stomach and took a deep breath. Why are you fighting this guy? This is the part that Lee fights him. Me being here changed the story. Like that time I fought Kabuto in the preliminary round. Please be here soon, Lee. You recover and threw your swords at him. Kimimaro raised his eyebrow at that foolish decision. He jump in between them. As he did that, you finish your hand signs.

“Ninja Art: Dancing Warrior!”

Instead of being a full suit of armor, the mental armor only cover your chest, back, legs and arms. From the shoulder and elbows are exposed. The stomach and lower back are open for an attack. As well from your hips and thighs. It's still heavy, but at least you can move around freely.

“So, you're a dancer too. Then shall we dance, my lady? Larch Dance!”

All of the bones popped out of his body and spun towards you. You gracefully moved around so that the bones hit the armor. From afar, it really looks like two people are dancing. The two are in sync. When one attacks, the other blocks. You threw a smoke bomb and have yourself some distance.

“Water Style: Water Bullets!”

Because you're a sensory type, you don't have to wait for the smoke to clear out. Each bullets pack a powerful attack that the ground suffer from explosion. A good minute passed by and you quickly raised your arms up. A couple of small bones were aim at your face.

Once the smoke cleared, Kimimaro is shown to have a bullet wound on his right shoulder. At least I was able to hit him. He glared at you and took out his spine. You look away in disgust. You underestimate his determination because the next thing you know, the spine is wrapped around you. Your armor protected you from being crushed, but your exposed limbs are hurting you.

“Looks like it's the end. I'll collect your body to Lord Orochimaru.” Kimimaro said.

You tried to created a shuriken or a weapon, but the pain makes it unbearable to think. Just as you lost hope, you saw a friend.

“Leaf Hurricane!”

Lee spins around to kick Kimimaro in the face. The spine loosen and you destroyed it.

“Lee, you finally came!” You exclaim.

“(F/n)-san, how did you know I was coming?” Lee as with confusion.

“I um I sense you coming.” You lie.

“Ah yes! That makes sense?” Lee remark.

Kimimaro calmly watched your conversation.

“Who are you?” Kimimaro ask.

“Konoha’s handsome devil… Rock Lee!”

“Lee, this guy uses his bones as weapons. His taijutsu is almost as good as yours. He's determined to please his master. He's kinda like you. The type to never gives up.” You describe.

“With the two of us, there's no way he can win.” Lee stated.

Kimimaro went to stab you, but Lee quickly clamp the bone. He then jump and kicked bone guy's shoulder. You quickly did your jutsu.

“Water Style: Raging Waves!”

The water push Kimimaro away from Lee. Lee took the moment to stretch. Who could blame him? He just got out of surgery. You both did taijutsu at Kimimaro. He dodge all of the attacks. You came the closest as your heel was inches from his face.

“You weren't kidding, (f/n)-san. He's agile. His taijutsu could rival mines.” Lee said.

Kimimaro and Lee went against each other. Lee fell and Kimimaro was about to deliver the final blow. He stop when Lee raised his hand.

“Please don't move. I have to take my medicine. It's very important that I do.” Lee says.

Kimimaro being a honorable man, let Lee drink his 'medicine’. You hid your smile as Lee finish his sake. A moment pass by and pink flushes appears on his cheeks.

“What… are you looking at? You want a… piece of me? Huh?” Lee slur.

“I'm gonna sit this one out. Lee fights better when he's drunk. He master the Drunken Fist.” You explain to him.

You watch as Kimimaro attacks and misses Lee hilariously. Lee drunken moves made a bigger impact when he was sober. He also got faster as he dodge all of Kimimaro's attack. Lee suddenly collapse. You could hear his snores.

“He's sleeping.” Kimimaro mutters.

He walks up to him and tries to impale him. Lee rolls out of the way.

“You fell for it!” He exclaim.

Lee kick him and Kimimaro went flying. You clap and cheer for him. Then, Lee wrap around his arm on your waist.

“Dance with me, (f/n)! Dance!” Lee shouts.

All he did is just spin you around. You saw Kimimaro running towards you guys.

“Lee, put me down! Hurry!” You shouted.

He ignores you and continued spinning you around. Kimimaro swing his bone at you. Lee moved you to the back and spin you on top of him. He then dances you around to avoid you getting hit. All of the spinning made you dizzy.

“Guess I'll make you sober.” Kimimaro said.

He activated his curse mark. Bones came out of his forearms and hits Lee. The got a cut on his cheek sober him up.

“What the? How did I get this cut?” Lee ask himself. “Was I drunk?”

“Yes you were.” You answer. “It was good while it lasted.”

Lee came running towards him to kick him. Knowing that his rib cage will impaled his foot, you dispel your back armor and place it on his foot.

“Larch Dance!”

Kimimaro spins around and cuts up Lee. He raises his bone sword. You quickly did a hand signs to stop him.

“Magnet Tap!”

Faster than you ever been, you tap the ground with both hands. Copying what Madeline did, you're controlling the grass. A million of grass float up. The field is now all dirt. You command the grass to attack Kimimaro. He tried to block the grass with his bones. But the grass cut them all off. Now they're cutting up his skin. You know this won't kill, but that doesn't mean you can't weaken him.

“Nice one, (f/n)-san!” Lee exclaim.

“That's all I got. All the grass took too much of my chakra.” You told Lee.

You fell on your knees to catch your breath. Big mistake. Kimimaro looks scary all bloodied up, coming towards you with his bone sticking out of his palm. Everything went to slow motion. You raising your arms, his bone coming close to your face, and the sand wrapping around the bone. You gasp and turn around.

There stood Gaara with sand coming out of his gord. Lee looks shock that Gaara it is helping you. Kimimaro narrow his eyes at the new commer. The sand carried you and Lee closer.

“Gaara! You came just in time.” You beam.

You look up and smile at him. Gaara turn pink and quickly brushed it off.

“Gaara.” Lee mutters.

“Who are you?” Kimimaro ask.

“Gaara, allie of the Hidden Leaf.”

“Am I still drunk?” Lee ask.

“It's all right, Lee. Lady Tsunade send the sand siblings to help us. Gaara is on our side.” You explain to him.

Lee looked like he gets him. Kimimaro send bones from his finger tips at Gaara. The sand protected him and Lee as well.

“I need to hurry and catch up to Sasuke. If you hand over the girl, I'll let you both live.” Kimimaro propose.

Your eyes widen at this. He's willing to let Gaara and Lee go. They can help Naruto fight Sasuke. I'll find a way to escape. I'll go with him.

“She's not going with you! (F/n) is my comrade. I'll protect her with my life!” Lee exclaims.

He got to his pose and was about to charge at him. Gaara control the sand to stop Lee and use the sand to cushion his fall.

“There's sand in my mouth.” Lee mumbles.

“I'll fight him.” Gaara says.

“Lee, you're fresh out of surgery. I can protect myself.” You reason.

You took out a kunai, getting ready to attack him. A wall of sand prevented you from moving forward.

“Gaara!” You gasp.

“I said I'll fight him. I'll never forgive myself if you get captured.” Gaara said.

You back down, but the sand wall is still there. Gaara did a jutsu and a sand tsunami came crashing down at him. You and Lee look amaze at this. You feel the curse mark got stronger.

“He activated his curse mark!” You announced.

Kimimaro came out looking completely different. He's brown and has a tail.

“Gaara, this guy is so determined to succeed. He'll do anything to keep his master happy, even if it kills him. It doesn't matter if you cut off his legs, he'll still move forward.” You told Gaara.

Kimimaro lunged at you. The sand slap him away from you. Lee walked in front of you.

“I'll be your second wall.” Lee said.

“Third.” Gaara corrected. “I'm the first line of defense.”

Gaara notice that you weren't kidding about Kimimaro’s determination. No matter how many times he attacks him, Kimimaro keeps getting back up.

“Lee, if anything happens to me, I want you to get (f/n) out of here.” Gaara stated.

“No! Kimimaro will die today. I'll be safe. And that's a promise!” You pleaded.

They look at you if you're crazy. How would she knows that he'll die? He keeps surviving my attacks Gaara thought. Kimimaro activates Bracket Dance. About thousands of bones popped out of the ground. With Gaara’s quick thinking, he flew the two of you up.

“I can't sense him.” You said.

“Where could he be?” Lee ask.

The three of you are looking down for any sign of him. That's when you remember. He can become one with his bones. He's gonna attack Gaara, but dies before he could. Sure enough, Kimimaro pops out with a bone drill. Gaara's too stunned to move out of the way. Kimimaro didn't look like he's stopping. You quickly push Gaara out of the way. The bone stabs you in your shoulder.

“Ahhh!” You cried.

“(F/n)!” Lee and Gaara cried as well.

Kimimaro is already dead. Gaara gently pulls you out of the bone.

“You saved me.” Gaara said.

“Anything for a friend.” You smile at him.

“He's dead.” Lee stated.

You all flew down and Lee tend to your wound. You bandaged it up.

“Thank you. Now I have to find Naruto and bring Sasuke home.” You said.

“You're in no condition to move. Let alone fight.” Lee opposed.

“This is a mission that I'm assign to. I can't let Naruto do all the work.” You reason.

“Please don't die.” Gaara mutter.

You smile and hugged them both. They both return the hug, this time Gaara hugged you gently. You bit your thumb and summon Conejita.

“What can I do for you, child?” Conejita ask.

“Take me to the Valley of the End.” You order.

“Very well.” She complied.

You jump on top of her. You look down to wave at Gaara and Lee. Sasuke, I'm coming.


	37. Sasuke

You're holding on to Conejita tightly. The bunny is hopping so high, that you can actually touch the clouds. It started to rain down softly. Oh no! That means Naruto and Sasuke finished fighting. Conejita comes to a stop and you saw Sasuke looking down at Naruto.

“Thank you, Conejita. You can go back now.” You thank her.

“Anytime, child.” She said.

The bunny poofed out of here and you ran towards Sasuke. He's about to walk away when you appear in front of him.

“Sasuke.” You said softly.

“(F/n).” Was all Sasuke says.

It got quite between the two of you. The only sound that can be heard his the rain. Tears start building up in your eyes. Sasuke was about to say something, but you cut him off.

“Are you fucking kidding me!? You're throwing away your life and friendship for that pedo-bastard! I mean how could you!? Our comrades nearly die for you! I got freaking stab! Hell! The sand siblings helped us and they're not even from our village! Why are you breaking Sakura's heart. You're breaking mine as well!”

Sasuke has a neutral look as you're ranting. He's waiting for you to finish so he can explain his reasoning.

“Like I told Kakashi, you have no idea how it feels to lose everything. The night Itachi stole my parents, I swore that I'll avenged them. Nothing will stop me from achieving my goal!”

You gave off a bitter laugh.

“Hah! You lost your clan. I lost my home! My parents, my siblings, my neighbors, my friends! I lost them all! You could say that I lost my whole world. But guess what!? I'm still moving forward and you should too!”

“But you never lost them like I did! You weren't betray by the person whom you loved! My clan, my family are irreplaceable! Orochimaru promised me power to revive my clan!”

“Orochimaru only wants you for your body! Can't you see that!?”

“If that what it takes, I'll gladly do it!”

“He wants to destroy the Hidden Leaf! You're home! You're parent's home! Don't you care!?”

Sasuke has no answer for that. His bangs are covering his eyes, so you won't see how could they are. You gasp, realizing that he no longer cares about the Hidden Leaf. You grab his hand and place them on your heart.

“Sasuke, you may lost your family. And you're right. No one can replace them. But you have a new family. Squad 7 and I. Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and me. Remember how happy we use to be? Feel my heart. Every number of beats you feel, is the times I have a happy memory of you. Please stay.”

Sasuke’s face turn into a light shade of red. He doesn't even bother to hide it. You see him smiling as he feels your heartbeat. Then he cries and pulls away.

“(F/n), you're the one person in the world that I can show you my emotions. Come with me. While I get strong to avenge my clan, you can get strong to protect the village.”

You're taken back at this request. You blush and try to speak. But nothing came out. It's like you're choking at a bunch of response you want to say.

“I… uh...I.”

I want to go with Sasuke. I can prevent him from going to the path of darkness. But, Naruto. He done so much for me and I repay him by leaving. I can't do that. As much as I want to go with Sasuke, I can't leave my new friends.

“I can't.”

Sasuke’s eyes shed more tears at your answer. He looks down at the unconscious Naruto.

“Is it because of him?”

“I can't leave my family. You can get strong here. Kakashi, Itachi, Orochimaru, Naruto, me, all of the Hokages; we all got strong at this village why can't you?”

“This is different. The village will only held me back. Squad 7 is making me soft. I'm starting to forget about my revenge. (F/n), do you remember when I told you that your taijutsu needed more work?”

You nodded your head in confusion. You're wondering what does this have to do with this?

“I lied. I needed an excuse to hang out with you, just the two of us. I was too proud to ask you out on a date.”

 

“(F/n), I need to talk to you about something.” Sasuke says.

“What is it, Sasuke?” You ask sweetly.

Sasuke had pink tints on his cheeks and scratching the back of his head. You raised an eyebrow waiting for his answer.

“I notice that your taijutsu skills went down. You haven't been practicing.”

“What! How can you say that when I almost beat you at the academy!”

You're screaming and pointing at him with an irk mark. He just looks at you with amusement.

“Prove it to me. Let's spar. Right here, right now. Show me your strength.”

You stop screaming and looked taken back. Then you smirk at him, agreeing to this challenge. You both did the peace fingers at each other.

Sasuke suddenly threw a punch at you and you went forward. Just as his fist is near your face, you roll forward and aim a kick. He grab your foot and threw like a rag doll. You put your arms on the ground and cartwheel your feets.

The two of you been clashing till sundown. Both of you are smiling as you swing and block moves. Sasuke jump back and you did as well. Sweats and pants are presents to both genin. Curling a fist, you and Sasuke are charging at another. This will be the last move. Whoever succeed, will be victorious. Then the most unexpected happen. You both tripped against each other. You blush when you see Sasuke on top of you in a “special” way.

“Um Sasuke.” You began.

Sasuke blush and scrambled away from you.

“I'm sorry!” He shouts, helping you up.

You were just looking at him with an angry expression. Sasuke looked worried. Then you began to laugh.

“That's okay. It was an accident. Like you would ever think about those stuff.”

“Yeah…. Umm never think about…. That”

“I had fun. I'm glad that we spar.”

“Me too. We should do it again sometime. Just don't tell Naruto and Sakura.”

“Wasn't planning to. See ya tomorrow.”

Sasuke watches you walk away with a smile.

 

Sasuke walks closer to you and before you know it. He's kissing you! Your eyes widen at this. You don't know what to feel. You're actually kissing Sasuke Uchiha! You slowly wrap your arms against him. However, you're not kissing back. Time seems to slow down. Here you are at the Valley of the End, kissing. Then it stopped. Sasuke has a regretful face.

“I'm sorry. I love you.”

You gasp in pain when you feel his hand on your wound. You then scream in agony as he twisted harder. You're sure that the Land Fire can you hear you screaming. You fainted on Sasuke’s shoulder. He set you down and look at you the same way he did with Naruto.

“Protect the village. Look after Naruto.” Sasuke says to your unconscious body.

 

“I found them!”

“Are they're alive!?”

“Yes. Both are still breathing!”

You slowly open your eyes and see Kakashi and Iruka. Kakashi picked you up, while Iruka picked up Naruto.

“Kakashi sensei.” You began hoarsely.

“It's best if you don't talk.” Kakashi reply.

“Why are you always late? You could have been here in time. It's like you wanted Sasuke to leave.” You cried.

Kakashi sorrowfully looks down. She's right. I'm always late for everything.

“I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. You have every right to be mad at me.” Kakashi says.

You blankly look at him and then the darkness consumed you.


	38. Goodbye Naruto

The sun shine brightly and the birds are singing. The light on your face and the chirping is what woke you up. You look around and saw that you're in a hospital room. You noticed that your back shoulder has a sealing patch on it.

“I hate hospitals.” You said to yourself.

You got up and put on some slippers. You couldn't find your clothes. Not wanting to be caught, you jumped out the window. So far, so good. You only took two steps when you froze. Gaara and Temari are looking at you with a ‘Did you just jump out a window?’ face.

“Umm… hi guys.” You greeted sheeply.

Both of them are still speechless, so you spoke again.

“Can you not tell anyone where I am? That'll be great.”

“Get back to your room. The medics still haven't cleared you.” Temari demanded.

“Aw come on. I feel fine.”

You made a run for it, when a wall of sand blocked your way.

“Gaara! Again!?” You cired.

He smiles to you apologetic.

“You been hurt real bad. Please go back to your room.” Gaara said.

You looked at his teal eyes with a blank look. It looks like he's trying to give you the puppy eyes. You sigh and agreed. Gaara and Temari escorted you back to your room.

When you got there, you're shock to see Madeline reading a book.

“What are you doing here?” You ask.

“Can't I see my favorite student how she's doing!” Madeline reply.

“I'm your only student. But I'm fine.” You answer.

Madeline laughs at your joke then turn serious. You find that Madeline is scary when she's serious.

“I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. If I had known, I would have went with you.” She apologized.

“You're not at fault here. I knew that Sasuke will leave the village. I could have tell you that from the beginning. I thought I could do it on my own. But I can't.” You said.

“Let's make a promise.” Madeline propose. “From now on, we'll tell each other everything. You tell me the rest of the plot and I'll tell you about myself and about Henry Dawn.”

She held up her pinky and you did the same. The pinky promise has been commends.

“You need to train me all your jutsus.” You said.

“That will take two or three years.” Madeline warn.

“That's perfect! Because the plot will resume in three years!” You exclaim.

Madeline rose her eyebrow in confusion.

“Naruto and Jiraiya leaves for two years. Everyone grows up and become more mature.” You explain.

“Ah. Got it.” She said.

She suddenly got an evil smirk.

“What?” You ask.

She didn't answer you and transform into a random medic. Madeline step outside to the waiting room. She sees all the genins, minus Choji, Kiba, Neji, and Naruto. The sand siblings are there as well.

“I have some good news and bad new. Which one do you want to hear first?” Madeline ask.

“Good news.” Shikamaru answer.

“Alright. The good news is that Choji, Neji, Kiba, and Naruto will be alright.”

“What's the bad news?” Sakura ask.

Madeline took a deep breath and look at them with regret. Fun fact: Madeline always wanted to be an actress when she grows up.

“The stab wound that (f/n) (l/n) received got infected. The bacteria spread out the her heart and lungs. She died 5 minutes ago.”

The whole room suddenly darken. Hinata and Sakura immediately starts crying. Ino, Tenten, and Lee join in as well. Shino just bit his lip to stop trembling. Shikamaru just stood still, not even blinking. Temari gritted her teeth and look down on the floor. Gaara began to shake uncontrollably, while Kankuro is rubbing his back.

“You're wrong! (F/n) can't be dead! She just can't!” Sakura cries.

“I couldn't protect her! It's all my fault!” Lee shouts.

“It should have been me! It should have been me!” Gaara screams repeatedly.

Madeline looks at them with wide eyes. She then smile to herself. Wow. (F/n) is so loved by all. She's a good person to have friends like these. Now to stop torturing them.

“Just kidding.” Madeline smiles.

Everyone stop what they're doing and turn to look at her.

“What did you just say?” Ino ask.

“I was just messing with you. She's alive in her room. Go and see if you don't believe me.”

Everyone rush to the room to where you're at. You are laying in the bed looking to the sky with a bored face. BAM! You jump up and saw all your friends look with disbelief.

“Hi guys. Why you look like that!” You ask.

“(F/n)!” Everyone lunged at you.

You feel all the attacks and couldn't breath. You're literally being squeezed to death.

“Can't breath.” You mutter.

“That bitch lie to us!” Tenten exclaim.

“Who lie to you?” You ask.

“Her!” Everyone pointed.

You see a disguise Madeline waving before poofing of. They told you that a medic said that you died. You sweat drop of this. Oh that Madeline. Lee still hasn't let you go. Gaara looked jealous at this and use his sand to remove him. The door open to reveal Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, and Naruto.

“Everyone, but Sakura please leave the room.” Tsunade orders.

Everyone did as they were told and left. You look at Naruto with regret. Out of all the six, Naruto is the most injured.

“(F/n)-chan! You're okay!” Naruto exclaim.

He went up to hug. You wince when he hugged you a little tightly.

“Naruto! You idiot! Can't you see you're hurting her!” Sakura punches him.

“Ah! I'm sorry!” He apologized.

“Alright that's enough.” Kakashi giggles.

“(F/n), what happen between you and Sasuke?” Tsunade ask.

You stop smiling and look down at your sheets with sorrow.

“Take your time.” Shizune kindly says.

“I tried talking Sasuke out of going to Orochimaru. I reminded him that he still has family left. He told me because of the new bonds he created, we're making him weak. He said because of us, he was forgetting about his revenge. That's why he needed to leave the village.” You told the story.

“So he really did cared about us.” Kakashi stated.

“Sasuke-kun cared about me and we're the reason he left.” Sakura mumbled sadly.

“That's a stupid excuse to leave!” Naruto shouts.

“Did you fight Sasuke? Is that's why they found you unconscious?” Shizune questions you.

You shook your head.

“Sasuke told me that I was the one who made him feel emotions. He twisted my shoulder wound to stop me from hurting him.” You explain.

“Sasuke-kun cared about you the most?” Sakura ask with tears in her eyes.

You bit your lip and avoided eye contact. You didn't mean to hurt Sakura like that. But she needs to that Sasuke doesn't like her that way.

“I think we got everything. Let (f/n) rest.” Tsunade said leaving.

Everyone began to leave the room. You grab Naruto’s hand. Your (e/c) eyes pleaded for him to stay.

“I will always be here for you, (f/n)-chan.” Naruto said hugging you.

“I know.” You mutter quietly.

Naruto pull up a chair and sat next to your bed. You lay on his lap and stay like this for the rest of the day.

 

Meanwhile at the akatsuki hideout, Zetsu comes phasing in. The leader, Pein and Konan are the only ones physically present. Everyone else are there in holograms.

“What happen?” Pein ask.

“Sasuke won. He joined with Orochimaru.” Zetsu answer.

“Did you get the DNA of the Fortune Teller?” Konan ask.

“I got her hair and blood with me.” Zetsu reply.

“Remind me why we need this Fortune Teller's DNA?” Deidara ask.

“We need to know that if her powers are a kekkei genkai.” Pein explains.

“And if you don't find anything?” Itachi ask.

“Then we'll make her join us.” Konan answer.

“Oh! Can I be the one to recruit her? Something tells me she won't go willingly. It be fun that I'll make her join.” Hidan volunteer.

“Not yet. According to Zetsu, she's being protected by that bunny yonin, Madeline. We'll reach out to her in three years.” Pein said.

Hidan grumbled in disappointment.

“Dismissed.”

All the holograms are turn off. From the shadow, Obito steps out with his sharingan activated. Zetsu hands him the DNA sample to him.

“The girl will be the key to world peace. With her powers, we'll know everything about our enemies, the future, she'll be mine.” Obito stated.

 

You're walking around Konoha with Kiba and Akamaru. You needed a friend who's been in a almost near death experience.

“How's Akamaru?” You ask.

“He's been better, but I can't take him on too many missions.” Kiba answer.

He then gritted his teeth and began to cry. You immediately hug him and stroke his hair.

“I…. Almost lost him…. Because I want strong enough…. To protect him.” He sobbs.

“Shh. It's not your fault. The most important thing is you both survived.” You comfort him.

“I swear to you, (f/n). I will get strong. So this can never happen again.” Kiba declares.

“We'll be strong together.” You added.

Kiba walked you back to the apartment complex. You hugged him goodnight and went upstairs. You were about to open your door, then you feel like walking one more flight. You knocked on Naruto’s door. You hear scrambling and Naruto already has his pajamas on.

“(F/n)-chan? It's something wrong?” Naruto ask.

“No nothing's wrong everything's alright.” You lie smiling.

Naruto saw through your false smile and your face saddens.

“Everything's not alright. Sasuke’s gone and you're leaving tomorrow. I need to be with you, so you won't disappear tonight.”  You said the truth.

Naruto just softly smile at you. Before you know it, he's kissing you. The world stop for just a moment. The kiss is different than Sasuke’s. You just don't know how to describe it.

“I love you, (f/n)-chan. From the moment you promised me to stay by my side. I remember vaguely that Sasuke ask you to come with him. But you didn't, you kept your promise. That day, I know that I love you.” Naruto confess.

You just stare at him with a blush on your face. Naruto is not the only one you have feelings for. God there's so many, but you're not a thot. You're not just gonna play with their hearts.

“Naruto, I care for you too. But, we’re a little young for love. Can we wait till we're a little older?” You propose.

“Of course! I'll wait for you as long as you like! I'll always care for you, even if you say ‘no’.” Naruto exclaims.

You said goodnight and went downstairs to your home.

It's now morning and you're with Sakura and Madeline at the front gate. You see Naruto and Jiraiya walking towards you guys.

“We came to say goodbye.” Sakura said.

“I'm going to miss you two! When I come back, I'm gonna be strong as ever! Believe it!” Naruto exclaims.

“Hey Jiraiya, let's have a bet.” Madeline began.

“You been hanging around Tsunade, but go on.” Jiraiya reply.

“When you guys come back, let's shall see who becomes stronger. Naruto or (f/n). Loser has to buy drinks and do the next two missions.” Madeline offer.

“You're on! Prepare to lose, bunny!” Jiraiya smirk.

“Don't we get a say on this?” You ask.

Both yonins ignored you and shook hands.

“When I come back, I'm going to finally be taller than all of you.” Naruto said.

“Keep dreaming, Naruto.” Sakura says.

“Bye Naruto! We'll be waiting for you right here. We're not going anywhere!” You shouted.

You watch as Naruto and Jiraiya are heading down the road. You look up to the sky and reminisce how you got to this world. Who would have believed that an otaku is living in Naruto? Madeline place her hand on your shoulder to indicate it's time to train. You smile and eagerly ran to the training grounds.


	39. Sequel

Here's the sequel guys!  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/13328331/chapters/30507600


End file.
